Faenonymous
by Samgrias
Summary: Bo and Kenzi are found on the side of the road unconscious. When they wake up, they have no recollection of who they are or where they came from. For 3 years they have lived together working on various PI cases in attempt to stumble upon any clue that would lead to their past. Finally they get a mysterious homicide case that could answer all of their questions.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please leave comments! If you have any constructive criticism or ideas for the story feel free to let me know. As much as I love writing, I do have a full time job so I'll only be able to post new chapters once a week. On the plus side, the chapters will be on the longer side. Thanks for reading!

Faenonymous: Chapter 1

**Bo**

Bo rolled half-heartedly on her bed trying to locate the vibrating sound that had woken her from her peaceful slumber. Blindly padding the bed, her fingers finally stumbled upon her cell phone. She picked up the phone and glanced at the front screen.

"There better be a good reason why you're calling me this early in the morning, Kenzi", she groaned into the phone as she tried to will herself awake.

"Bo! What the hell! You were supposed to meet me and our potential client at the diner an hour ago!" Kenzi screamed into the phone. Bo took the phone away from her ear and quickly looked at the phones clock, "Shit! Kenzi, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how late it was, I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night."

"I'm on my way back to casa del sexo right now. I'll be home in ten minutes to break down the deets from the meeting, so get your lazy ass out of bed and into the shower!" Kenzi yelled quickly into the phone before hanging up.

By the time Bo emerged from the wall-less bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Kenzi was already sprawled across her massive king size bed staring impatiently at the bathroom doorway.

"Couldn't wait until I dressed and came downstairs?" Bo asked amused.

"Oh Bobo, you know how much I lurve snuggling on your enormous bed. Plus, this sex shack has minimal walls and insulation, downstairs is an icebox".

Bo smiled fondly at her best friend. They had been a part of each others lives since either of them could remember. Three years ago, Kenzi and her had been found unconscious on the side of the road by law enforcement. Both of them were rushed to the closest hospital, where they remained for days. When they finally woke, the doctor asked for information regarding them and the incident, since only their ID's had been found with them. Neither her nor Kenzi had any recollection of the incident, who they were, why they knew each other or where they came from. The doctor was dumbfounded considering there were no signs of trauma or drug use that would cause lack of memory. Nevertheless, after much research he diagnosed them both with Amnesia. After being released from the hospital, having no place to go, no jobs and no one looking for them, they retreated to an abandoned shack and tried to piece together their lives as best they could.

"So what's up with this new client? Missing animal? Deranged woman looking to catch her husband cheating? Sibling feud?" Bo rattled off quickly in attempt to rid herself of her momentary flashback.

"Not this time Bobo, mama bear brought home the goods today!" Kenzi bounced on the end of the bed in self-triumph. "It's a homicide case with a huge payout! Me and you are going to be rolling in the dough and poppin' champagne in no time!"

"A homicide case? Kenzi, you know we don't take those cases. The Police are always involved in them and we are obviously not living a very 'legal' lifestyle," Bo reminded her impatiently.

"I know, but this is different! Apparently some young woman was found dead on the side of the road close to where you and I were found unconscious. Her mother said she had gone missing three years ago and just appeared dead on the side of the road with no injuries, trauma, illness or drugs found in her system. The coroner diagnosed it as 'heart failure' based on lack of evidence or information. The police have dropped the missing person's case and are not pursuing a homicide investigation because there doesn't seem to be any foul play. The mother is not convinced and is willing to pay us a butt-load to do a private investigation".

Bo paced the room until finally taking a seat next to Kenzi on the bed. "You said the girl was found in the same location we were found three years ago?" she finally breathed out.

"Yes! Bo, this may be our first lead on where we came from, who we are, and why this happened to us! We might even find out why you have super powers and I don't! Doesn't that interest you at all? We can do our own investigation and get paid for it! C'mon Bo, PLEASE!" Kenzi glared at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kenzi had a point. Bo thought back to the first moment she realized that she wasn't 'normal'. Shortly after being released from the hospital, Bo had started to feel tired, moody and high strung. No matter what she did she had this "hunger" that could not be fed. One night the two had decided to go down to the local club for drinks. Immediately after walking into the club Bo felt this growing longing and ache in the pit of her stomach. As she made her way through the dancing crowds of people she started to notice different shades of color glowing around each person. The hotter they burned, the stronger the ache in her stomach became. In an attempt to calm her nerves and heartbeat she left Kenzi at the bar and quickly escaped into the bathroom.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself in complete panic while splashing cold water on her face.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is completely flushed. I can grab a glass of water from the bartender if you need it; this club gets pretty hot when everyone starts dancing," said a gentle voice from behind her.

Bo quickly spun around to see a young woman wearing tight jeans, a black halter-top and tall black heals standing in front of her. Her outfit was complimented by her curly brown hair, tan skin, athletic body and soft green eyes. As soon as Bo made eye contact with her, the need and ache in her stomach became too much. She grabbed the other woman's face and eagerly crashed her lips into hers. Feeling the woman strain under her touch, Bo instinctively pulsed energy from her hand into her. The woman shuttered and uncontrollably moaned softly into Bo's mouth. Bo, feeling a new sense of urgency, grabbed the woman by the ass and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped perfectly around her waist. She slammed the woman against the far wall and slowly starting grinding her hips into her. While grinding her hips against the woman's center, Bo let her tongue lick over the brunets bottom lip, begging her for entrance. The woman willingly opened her mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Feeling a strong pull in the bottom of her stomach, Bo took her lips away from the woman and slowly began pulling the brunets life essence into her mouth.

"BO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Kenzi yelled from the doorway of the bathroom.

Bo barely heard her friend's distant screams. The sensation of the chi flooding her body with warmth and desire was uncontrollably strong. When the woman began to slump in her arms, she knew it was time to stop. She began to pull away form the woman when suddenly everything went black.

"BO! You're awake! We need to get out of here now!" Kenzi yelled while doing the best to pick her friend up from the ground. Bo carefully opened her eyes, shocked by the sudden burst of pain in the back of her head. When she finally managed to get to her feet, she noticed the beautiful brunette lying limp on the floor.

"Did I do that?! Is she dead?! I killed her!" Bo frantically looked over at Kenzi.

"She's alive, just unconscious. We need to get out of here now before someone walks into the bathroom, lets go!" Kenzi said quickly as she grabbed Bo's hand and ushered her out of the club and back to their shack.

"What was that?! You're eyes were electric blue and you had that girl pinned against the wall! Have you always been that strong?! What was that blue stuff coming out of her mouth?! WAIT… have you always been a lesbian?!" Kenzi rambled on while simultaneously grabbing a bottle of tequila from their vending machine fridge and slamming it down onto their makeshift counter.

"I don't know Kenzi! I couldn't control it! When I walked into the club everyone was glowing! All of them were drawing me in. I had this hunger in my stomach that was building and building. I freaked out and went into the bathroom to calm down. That woman came up behind me and when I saw her I lost control. It's like a blacked out and became someone else, but at the same time it all seemed really familiar. I think I've done this before. I knew exactly what to do to seduce her, how to get what I needed and I even knew when to stop before I blacked out."

"Yeah about that… I may have struck you off the head with my beer bottle" Kenzi mumbled quickly before draining another tequila shot.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled, staring at her wide-eyed.

"What! Dude, you were sucking blue stuff from this random girls mouth while gyrating against her! I had a mini freak out moment, which resulted in my beer colliding with your head". Kenzi refused to make eye contact and instead decided to pour her an "I'm sorry" shot.

Bo grabbed the small glass and quickly threw back the tequila shot. "Well thanks for having my back anyways. It's weird, I feel really good right now. The best I've felt in awhile, almost like I'm completely satisfied," she said as she watched Kenzi take shot after shot.

"All I know is that you're not human and we need to find out where the hell we came from and how we knew each other," Kenzi mumbled before stumbling across the shack to their couch and completely passing out.

During the three years of living together, they became more accustomed to Bo's biologically needs. It was easy for her to "feed" without draining someone completely, so they began to use her powers to their advantage, especially when they started their private investigation service. Regardless of being able to control her "natural" instincts and needs, Bo had no idea who or what she was and they had yet to stumble upon any kind of leads until now.

"Ok, I agree with you. This may be our only chance to figure out what I am and where the hell we came from," Bo said after a long moment.

"Yes! I knew you would be into it! Lets get your sexy ass dressed, put our PI game faces on and kick some homicide ass!" Kenzi chimed while fist pumping the air rampantly.

"Easy, Kenzi," Bo said while getting up from the bed and padding over to her warn, three drawer dresser to find some clothes. "Do we at least know this dead woman's name and where she's from before we go marching out into god knows where?"

"Geez Bo, a little Kenzi faith once in a while would be nice. Of course I know her name, I got all the info we need for this investigation," Kenzi smiled reassuringly.

Bo spun around and leaned her back against the dresser, giving Kenzi a questioning look.

"The victims name is Nadia," Kenzi said nonchalantly before exiting Bo's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everyone who decided to follow this story! I finished the second chapter a lot sooner than I expected so... surprise! Hopefully I'll have the third chapter posted by Sunday. Keep the reviews and comments coming!

Faenonymous: Chapter 2

**Bo **

"Alright Kenz, what's up with this Nadia chick? When was the last time her mom talked to her? Did she have a job? Where did she live? We need something to go off of," Bo said while walking down the stairs to the kitchen wearing tight leather pants, tall black boots, and a plunging black v-neck shirt.

"Finally! What were you doing up there? I'm already on my third bowl of cereal," Kenzi said while throwing another spoonful in her mouth, looking at Bo eagerly. "You shouldn't make a sista wait like that, it's not nice."

"You seem to have kept yourself entertained..." Bo said as she threw an empty box of cereal into the trash. "C'mon Kenz, you must have something for us in that file."

"You're damn straight I do," Kenzi chimed between spoonfuls of cereal. "According to her mom, this isn't this first time Nadia has gone MIA. A few years ago she went with her girlfriend to the Congo in order to do some medical research. When they came back to Canada, her mom said she only received letters from Nadia for five years, but never saw her. Randomly Nadia and her girlfriend showed up at her mother's house and stayed for an entire week. After that the mother received phone calls and emails once every few weeks from Nadia, then everything stopped completely about 3-4 years ago."

"At least we have an obvious starting point," Bo said while grabbing a cup of coffee and walking around the counter to take a seat on the stool next to Kenzi. "We got a name for this mysterious girlfriend?"

"Umm..." Kenzi hummed while flipping through the file to the last page. "Dr. Lauren Lewis," she said while taking her index finger and pointing to the blonde in an old picture of the couple together.

Bo took another sip of her coffee before following Kenzi's finger to the picture. She stared intently at the woman's face. Something about this thin, curly haired blonde woman called out to her. Bo knew she hadn't met this person recently, if she did she definitely would have remembered. The longer she held the woman's gaze in the picture, the more her heart began to race. Her body started heating up and the ache and longing in her stomach coursed through her entire body until her eyes flashed an uncontrollable blue.

Kenzi looked over at her best friend intently, noticing the flare of electric blue in Bo's eyes. "Whoa there killer, we just got you pizza last night, and by 'pizza' I mean sexy delivery man," Kenzi said smiling to herself. Her smile quickly faded when she realized Bo's facial expression had not changed. If anything, Bo's expression became more predatory.

"Bo..." Kenzi said softly while placing her hand on Bo's arm. At the exact moment Kenzi's hand connected with her arm, Bo's grip on her coffee mug tightened, crushing the mug into pieces and spilling its contents onto the floor.

"What the shit Bo! We only have like three coffee mugs in this love shack, now we're down to two!" Kenzi said while placing her cereal bowl on the counter and quickly getting up from her stool.

Bo glared at her friend with blazing blue eyes. Before Kenzi could walk the distance to the paper towels, Bo grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the far wooden beam supporting the shack.

"Bo…" Kenzi weakly mouthed, straining under Bo's abnormally strong grip. "It's me…Kenzi…your best friend. Please…stop."

After holding Kenzi's gaze for a long moment, Bo's eyes began to fade back into their original deep brown color. Horrified by the realization of her hand having a death grip on Kenzi's throat, Bo dropped her arm immediately. Unshed tears began to pool in her eyes as she slowly back peddled away from Kenzi.

"Kenzi, I'm so sorry! I don't… I don't know what happened. I don't even remember how we got over here. Why is my hand bleeding?" Bo asked frantically as she glanced down to her torn up palm trying to make sense of what just happened.

"You smashed your coffee mug into pieces. I have no idea what happened. One minute you're asking about Nadia's girlfriend and the next you turn into the Hulk," Kenzie croaked out while trying to get air back into her lungs. "What the hell happened, Bo?"

"I don't know! I don't understand anything that just happened. I've felt hunger before, but nothing like that. When I saw her…saw this Lauren woman, I felt this incredible longing. I couldn't control it, all of my 'inhuman' instincts flared up like I was starving or something," Bo said while walking back to the counter and plopping herself onto the stool.

"I think… I think maybe my 'inhuman' side took over completely and that's why I can't remember anything. I've never lost control before, what if this keeps happening? I don't want to become more of a monster than I already am," Bo whimpered out while burying her face into the palm her hands.

Kenzi walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her, scooting her stool as close as she could get. "Bo, you're not a monster. You've always been in control and you're constantly helping people and putting everyone else before yourself. You just slipped up, mistakes happen," she said while putting an arm around Bo. "This could be a positive thing, maybe you have some connection to this blonde. I know how you lurve yourself the ladies, but maybe this is a link to your past, our past."

"Well if this woman does have some connection to me, I definitely shouldn't meet her," Bo huffed while finally removing her face from her hands. "I became a monster and almost killed my best friend just by looking at a picture of her, imagine what I could do if I met her in real life."

"Again, you're not a monster," Kenzi reminded her while getting up from the stool and walking over to grab her coat. "You're not going to lose control again, and even if you do, you know your bestie has your back. I'll even pack some beer bottles to smack across your head just incase things get real."

"Kenzi… not funny," Bo said even though a small smile began to creep across her face. "Why are you grabbing your coat? Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Nadia's mom never knew the hospital Lauren worked at, but she did know her apartment address", Kenzi said quickly while grabbing Bo's jacket and throwing it at her. "Get you're ass up so we can scope out Dr. Hotpants' place.

"Dr. Hotpants?" Bo asked grinning.

"Well, she definitely got your pants hot," Kenzi said while grabbing the car keys and heading outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Faenonymous: Chapter 3

**Bo**

"I really shouldn't have let you drive. As interested as I am to get a glimpse of Dr. Hotpants, this banged up Jeep Wrangler has a makeshift roof and no doors. I'm not trying to become road kill, so easy on the gas peddle you maniac," Kenzi said while clinging to her passenger seat.

"Sorry, Kenz. After what just happened back at the shack, I'm a little on edge," Bo said as she eased off the gas peddle.

"No problem, Bobo," Kenzi said while easing her grip on her seat. "Just trying to make it to this place in one piece."

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Kenzi and Bo finally pulled up to the apartment complex's front entrance and turned into a parking spot.

"This is weird." Kenzi said as she unclenched herself from her seat. "I didn't even know this place was an apartment building, it looks more like a hospital or some kind of science facility. We've probably driven past this place a million times over the last three years and never once did I think people lived here. There isn't even a sign at the entrance saying that these were apartments or condos or whatever. Did you know about this place?"

Bo jumped out of the driver's seat and walked around the Jeep to her best friend. The two stood side by side, taking a good look at the building. The enormous structure was made completely of white brick along with huge marble pillars at the entrance, double sided front doors and windows lining every level but the ground floor.

"No, I've never heard anything about this place. Definitely weird considering we are fifteen minutes away, and we both know that I've seen my fair share of apartments. You're right though, this place definitely gives off a 'facility' kind of vibe," Bo said as she looked up at the building. "Let's go inside and see if they got creative and used another color besides white."

The pair walked through the double doors and into the apartment building. Unsurprisingly the inside of the building was exactly like the outside, completely white besides various plants and picture frames that lined each side of the lobby. Strangely, the place seemed bizarrely vacant besides the security officer sitting behind the front desk at the far side of the lobby. Figuring they needed to speak to him in order to find Dr. Lewis' apartment, Bo and Kenzi crossed the large white marble lobby to the front desk. Once there, a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a completely black security uniform greeted them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not bothering to take his eyes of the surveillance screens.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Lewis," Bo said politely.

"And you are?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off of the multiple surveillance screens to look at the pair.

"I'm Bo and this is Kenzi," she said as she pointed between the two of them.

The security officer pulled out a large black binder and flipped through the pages. "Dr. Lewis is not expecting you today. If you're not on the visitor list, you're not getting in. Sorry ladies." He informed them while closing the binder.

"There must be a mistake," Bo said as she leaned across the desk, exposing her cleavage while sliding her smooth hand over the officers.

"Dr. Lewis asked us to meet with her. It's very important" she lied while slowly pulsing desire into him.

The man melted into her touch, slumping back into his seat and smiling adoringly at Bo. "You're right, I must have forgotten to right your name down. Her apartment is on the third floor, number 305 at the end of the hall," he finally breathed out.

"Thank you officer," Bo said, smiling seductively at him before releasing his hand. Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm and led her down the long corridor towards the elevators.

"Way to get your sex on, Bobo. That couldn't have gone any smoother." Kenzi said as she pressed the 'up' button for the elevator. "We should hurry though, looks like this place is decked out with security cameras. There's a lot of security here for just an apartment building, don't you think?"

"Yeah, something about this place is not right. Why would everyone here have to sign in a guest? It's creepy that they keep logs of everyone coming in and out of the building." Bo mused as she stepped into the elevator, Kenzi following closely behind her.

The elevator doors slid open as the pair reached the third floor. Bo and Kenzi stepped out and began to make their way down the hallway to apartment 305.

"Bo… I think you need to knock on the door in order for someone to answer it. These ones don't open by themselves," Kenzi smiled as they stood awkwardly in front of Dr. Lewis' apartment.

"Kenzi, I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't trust myself after what happened at the shack this morning." Bo said as she backed away form the apartment door.

Kenzi quickly stepped forward and pounded her knuckles repeatedly against the door. "We made it all the way here, we're not backing out now so get your shit together." Kenzi said in a hushed voice as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Moments later the doorknob rattled and the door began to slowly open. It seemed like ages past before the door was fully open and the tall, lean blonde was standing in front of them. She was dressed in a pair of straight leg jeans, a pink button down blouse and a long white lab coat.

She paused at the door, looking curiously between the two strangers before finally speaking, "Hi… can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Kenzi and this is…" her sentence was cut short when she suddenly saw Bo fall to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. When she glanced down at Bo, she saw her hunched over and panting heavily. "Dude, what the… are you alright?"

"Get her away from me!" Bo yelled as she looked up at Kenzi, eyes blazing a familiar blue.

"She's Fae?" Lauren asked, as she looked frantically between Kenzi and Bo. "That's not possible… I've done physicals on all Fae in the area."

"She's a what now?" Kenzi asked, staring blankly at Lauren.

"KENZI! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bo yelled from the ground as she clenched her fists into balls and buried her face into the marble floor.

"Has she had an episode like this before? What type of Fae is she?" Lauren asked in full doctor mode as Kenzi grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Bo and into her apartment as fast as she could.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bo yelled as she pounced from her crouched position and lunged herself at Kenzi.

Bo's entire body connected with Kenzi's, knocking them both to the ground and sending them sputtering across the floor of Lauren's apartment. Bo rolled on top of Kenzi, straddling her and pinning both of her arms above her head. Staring down at Kenzi with predatory blue eyes, Bo growled out, "She is mine, forever and always. We are united, two bodies, one soul. Bound together we are an irresistible and unstoppable force."

Unable to comprehend what was going on or what the hell Bo was talking about, Kenzi stared wide-eyed at her best friend. "You need to control yourself, Bo. This isn't you. I don't want Lauren and neither do you. We don't even know this woman!" Kenzi finally mumbled out as best she could under Bo's weight.

Furious by her friend's remarks, Bo grabbed Kenzi's and lifted her off the ground as she stood up. She gave her friend one more look before throwing her across the room, smashing her into the opposite wall. Removing her attention from her friends limp body, Bo looked at Lauren who was now standing in shock behind her kitchen counter.

As Bo began to make her way over to her, Lauren could hear a deep growl coming from Bo's chest, almost like a purr. Unable to take her eyes off of Bo's intense gaze, she braced herself behind the counter. Before she could contemplate what was going on, she felt her back being pressed firmly against her steel refrigerator.

"I've missed you." Bo purred into Lauren's ear while finding the hem of her blouse and slowly pushing it up, revealing Lauren's toned stomach.

"I don't even know you," Lauren whimpered out as she felt Bo's palms flatten against her stomach and a surge of desire pulse through her body.

"You're a succubus…" Lauren moaned out as Bo's hands left a burning trail up her stomach until she reached the bottom of her bra. "I know… I know what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo whispered seductively as she peppered kisses down from Lauren's ear to the nape of her neck.

"No…" Lauren confessed as Bo's thigh wedged itself between her legs, pressing firmly against Lauren's center.

Bo's hands began to make her way down Lauren's stomach to the button of her jeans. Just as she started to undo the button, a strong hand grabbed onto her shirt and forcefully pulled her away from Laurens warm body. Before she could locate the person who rudely interrupted her, Bo felt herself being thrown across the room until she collided with the far wall and fell into unconsciousness.

"Lauren, are you alright?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Dyson." Lauren said as she took deep breaths and propped herself against the counter in front of her.

"Security is already on their way. Both of them will be taken to the labs downstairs until they are conscious. I'm sure the Morrigan will want you to do a full work up and notify her once they are awake." Dyson said as he walked past Lauren towards the apartment's exit.

Lauren simply nodded her head in agreement, not trusting herself to speak complete sentences yet. Dyson acknowledged this as an agreement and turned to walk out into the hallway. Once outside, he took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Trick, it's Dyson. Bo and Kenzi are back."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! A lot of people have asked why Kenzi, Bo and Lauren have no memories. I can't really answer that without ruining the story, so If you want to know you're going to have to keep reading. This story will be made up of a lot of chapters. The beginning is pretty slow, but I promise everything will be explained. This is the first Chapter where you start to get a glimpse of what is actually going on. I apologies that I couldn't post a new chapter earlier, hopefully I'll have chapter 5 posted around Wednesday. The more reviews I get, the fast I'll post new chapters!

Faenonymous: Chapter 4

**Dyson**

"Where are they?" Trick asked in a serious tone as Dyson approached the bar and took a seat.

"Can I at least get a beer before we start discussing all of this?" Dyson growled out. "This was the first time I've seen Bo in three years."

Trick left Dyson momentarily at the bar as he grabbed a glass off of the shelf and quickly filled it with beer. Placing the full glass on the bar, he looked at Dyson and finally asked, "Where is my granddaughter?"

"Last time I checked, she was lying unconscious in Lauren's apartment." Dyson grumbled out before taking a sip of his beer.

"What do you mean she's unconscious! Dyson, what did you do?" Trick asked in a fury.

"It wasn't my fault. I received a call from the building's security officer shortly after Bo and Kenzi entered the apartment complex. Apparently Bo seduced him into thinking he forgot to put their names on the guest list. When he finally snapped out of it, he saw Bo lunge at Kenzi through the security camera. I told him not to notify anyone, especially the Morrigan until I got there to evaluate the situation. By the time I got to Lauren's apartment, Kenzi was already knocked out and Bo had Lauren pinned up against the fridge…" Dyson explained as best he could.

"Bo was attacking Lauren? That doesn't make any sense…she would never hurt Lauren." Trick asked in confusion.

"Bo wasn't hurting Lauren…" Dyson trailed off.

"Then what was she…OH!" Trick said, blushing slightly at the realization of what his granddaughter was most likely doing. "And then what happened?" he asked, attempting to refocus the conversation.

"I knew the security camera's were on us so I grabbed Bo from behind and threw her against the far wall, knocking her unconscious." He said flatly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Trick yelled, slamming his fists on the bar counter.

"There was no other option!" He yelled. "If I didn't forcefully move her away from Lauren, the Morrigan would have figured out that I knew Bo or that my memory was intact, which would have eventually lead her to you. I threw her hard enough to knock her out, not kill her. Her succubus side had completely taken over, if I didn't knock her out she would have killed me or any security guard that entered. I'll be shocked if she even remembers the incident at all."

"Where are they now?" Trick asked after I long moment.

"Security is taking them down to the labs, where Lauren will be doing a full work up on both of them. She's been told to notify the Morrigan when the tests are completed and Bo and Kenzi are conscious. If I didn't follow protocol, I would have blown our cover and everyone would be in danger." Dyson responded.

"This is not good." Trick said as he poured himself a beer and topped off Dyson's. "We sent Nadia's body through the portal so Bo would be led to Lauren, not so she could be tied up in the labs unconscious."

"I'm aware, obviously our plan was not well thought. We didn't keep in mind the possibility of Bo having control over her powers. If she didn't, she would have never been able to seduce the security officer and I would have been called to Lauren's apartment a lot sooner. Security has to notify me of any and all people entering the complex. If he was coherent, I would have been able to apprehend them myself and bring them here, like we discussed." Dyson repeated to himself, in an attempt to make sense of everything. "There's one thing that I can't wrap my head around...if Bo has control over her powers without remembering who and what she is, why did she lose control over Lauren?"

"I thought you said Bo wasn't 'attacking' Lauren in an aggressive way?" Trick reminded him.

"She wasn't. After I reviewed the security tapes, it looked like Bo was perfectly in control until she saw Lauren. Then all of a sudden she was on the ground hunched over, it almost looked like she was fighting with herself to stay in control. When I got to the apartment and saw Bo, it was clear that the succubus side had completely taken over. What would have caused that? Why would that happen if Bo has no memory and neither does Lauren?" Dyson asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of anything like that." Trick answered, pondering the situation. "The only thing that would make sense is if some kind of bond happened before their minds were erased. The succubus side of Bo is more animalistic and innate than the human side of Bo. Just as your wolf side is more animalistic than your human side. If there was any sort of bond between them before they lost their memories, Bo's succubus side would still be linked to Lauren, regardless of their memory loss."

"Trick, that doesn't make any sense. As you already know, wolves mate for life. If I had a mate and our memories were erased, our animal side would not remember each other either. The link would be broken immediately. If you don't know each other, than the bond no longer exists." Dyson answered defensively. "We're talking about a succubus here Trick, they're not exactly monogamous."

"A bond is different than choosing a mate. You out of all people should realize that, Dyson." Trick pushed. "You, being a wolf, should be well aware of the difference between a 'mate' and a 'soulbond'.

"YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BE INSINUATING THAT BO BONDED HER SOUL TO LAUREN!" Dyson yelled as he stood from his stool, throwing his glass against the back of the bar. "SHE'S A SUCCUBUS, NOT A WOLF!"

"Dyson, don't be blinded by your love for her! Wolves are not the only species of Fae that can perform a soulbond!" Trick informed him. "It's practiced more within your kind because your species mate for life, therefore soulbonding comes more naturally. As you are aware, succubi can not only absorb one's life energy, but they can also pass on their own life energy to whomever they choose. I'm not arguing whether or not succubi are monogamous creatures. They need to feed regularly so a bond is usually unheard of, especially with a human. Like you, I've never heard of a succubi bonding with anyone, I'm just informing you that they are capable of performing such bonds and we both know that Bo is not a typical succubus."

"If this is true, then how did we not know about it?" Dyson asked, pacing back and forth in front of the bar. "I know Bo loves Lauren, but she loves me too. She wouldn't perform a bond like that and not tell me or you."

"Bo is an immature succubus. She acts before she thinks and most of the time she doesn't know what she's doing until it's already happened. Since she is so young and did not have Fae parents to train her properly, her human side and her succubus side are still pretty separate, regardless of her control." Trick answered as he poured himself another glass of beer.

"What are you saying then?" Dyson questioned.

"Bo's human side may love you Dyson, but it's pretty obvious that her succubus side is in love with Lauren...and most likely part of her human side too since they were dating before all of this happened. Most of us are united with our human and Fae sides. Bo is not, especially with her memory being erased. She's able to control her succubus side to an extent, but when she can't it seems like her human side completely blacks out." Trick answered. "That being said…if this bond actually happened, it's likely that Bo and Lauren had no idea that a soulbond was being performed."

"This is a very far fetched idea, Trick. Not only are you suggesting that Bo and Lauren participated in one of the most ancient Fae rituals, but you're arguing that a succubus and a human performed a soulbond unknowingly. You do realize how crazy that is, don't you?" Dyson huffed out.

"I'm aware. I'm not saying it's the answer, I'm just stating it as a possibility." Trick answered. "If they were not bonded before their memories were erased, than I have no idea how or why Bo lost control around Lauren. As of right now, we only have bits and pieces of what actually happened. I can't make an accurate conclusion until I speak with them. We need to get Bo and Kenzi back here so we can research this further."

"And how do you suggest we get them back here?" Dyson asked curiously.

"You need to get to the labs and check on Bo and Kenzi. If Bo wakes up and see's Lauren, we don't know how she will react. If my theory about this soulbond is correct…Bo's succubus side will naturally want to reclaim her mate and strengthen the bond. They have been separated for three years and their memories are not intact, the bond has weakened, but will always be there as long as they are both alive." Trick continued, "The last thing we need is Bo tearing up the entire lab in attempt to mate with Lauren".

"TRICK!" Dyson said angrily as a low growl rumbled from his chest.

"Apologies, Dyson. I didn't mean to offend you. We just need to get them back here as soon as possible. The Morrigan cannot find out about this so the faster we can get Bo and Lauren away from each other, the better. Even if I'm wrong about this bond, Bo is in a very fragile state." Trick said reassuringly.

"I agree." Dyson huffed out. "The Morrigan already knows that there is an unannounced Succubus in her territory. The only good thing is that she, along with everyone else, has no memory of Bo and Kenzi."

"That's about the only thing that is working in our favor right now." Trick mused. "Get to the labs before they wake up. If I know Lauren, Kenzi and Bo are most likely still sedated while she's running tests."

"I'm on my way." Dyson said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the bar's exit.

"Dyson…" Trick called from behind the bar. "Try to play to the Morrigan's interest. If Evony sees Bo as something to aid the dark, the more likely we'll be able to get Bo and Kenzi here alive."

Dyson nodded his head in agreement before he turned and exited the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'll be traveling this weekend so I won't be able to post a new chapter until Sunday or Monday. Because of that, I made this chapter longer. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 5

**Lauren**

Lauren paced back and forth across the white marble and stone covered lab. She knew she had to review the CT scans and MRI's she did on Bo and Kenzi, but she couldn't stop her mind from replaying the events that took place this afternoon. She kept asking herself why these two individuals showed up at her apartment, how they got past security, why Bo attacked Kenzi and not her, why Bo said she "missed" her, and more importantly- why Bo claimed they were bonded. She began to get pissed off by the fact that she could not answer a single one of these questions, so she walked across the lab and took a seat at her desk, hoping that she could at least review Bo and Kenzi's results properly.

She opened each file and scanned them carefully. Based on the CT scans and MRI, it was obvious that both Kenzi and Bo had suffered grade 3 concussions. These results didn't come as a shock to Lauren considering they were both knocked unconscious. The sedatives she gave them while running the tests would wear off within the next half hour. Once awake she would have to run a few coordination and reflex tests, as well as evaluating their memory and concentration skills before notifying the Morrigan. The only tests she was still waiting on were the blood tests. She knew Bo was a succubus, but she had no idea what species of Fae Kenzi was. She was also hoping to see if any contagion or virus had infected Bo's system that would explain the incident in her apartment.

Unable to calm her nerves or draw any significant conclusions until the blood tests came back, Lauren found herself wandering mindlessly toward Bo's hospital bed. Standing in the middle of Kenzi and Bo's bed, she plopped herself down on the chair and looked at Bo's unconscious body. Lauren's eyes traced over Bo's entire body, which was barely covered by a thin white sheet. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair fell perfectly around her face and shoulders. Her long eyelashes and full, luscious lips complimented her sharp and angular bone structure. Lauren knew based on her research that succubae were a perfect biological specimen of their kind, but knowing that did not prepare her for how beautiful Bo was. Her eyes trailed down from Bo's face to her neck until finally resting on her soft, full breasts that were not completely covered by the top of the white sheet. As she stared, she began to remember the feeling of Bo's body pressed firmly against her own. She recalled the heat and warmth that Bo's body resonated onto hers and how Bo's warm hands felt on her bare stomach. Instinctively, Lauren reached out to touch her hand when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Lewis, but the blood tests have been completed." A young physician's assistant said as she crossed the lab towards Lauren.

"You weren't interrupting anything, Kate." Lauren said as she stood from the chair. "What did you find?"

"Both of the tests came back perfectly normal." Kate said matter-of-factly. "Well normal for a human and a succubus."

"Kenzi is a human?" She repeated.

"Yes, definitely." Kate confirmed. "If you review the results you'll find that we ran several tests just to be accurate."

"I'll review these now, thank you Kate." Lauren said as she looked down at the tests in her hand.

"You're welcome, Dr. Lewis. I'm also here to inform you that there is a Detective Thornwood here to speak with you. Would you like me to direct him here?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Lauren responded as she took the blood results and walked back to her desk.

As Kate exited the room, Lauren sat behind her desk reviewing the tests carefully. Not only did their tests not give her any leeway in making a proper hypothesis for Bo's actions today, but now she has to figure out why a succubus, who she had never met before, was hanging out with a human who had no affiliation with the Fae world.

"Dr. Lewis." Lauren heard a voice say, knocking her from her current state of confusion.

"Detective Thornwood." She said as she stood from her chair. "I can't thank you enough for what you did earlier today."

"No need to thank me, I wish I could have been there sooner." Dyson responded as he walked up to Lauren's desk.

"Please, take a seat." She said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of her desk. "How can I help you?"

Dyson took a seat across from Lauren and placed a notebook on her desk. "I need to ask you a few questions about the incident that occurred at your apartment today."

"Sure." Lauren said, nodding her compliance.

"I've already reviewed the security tapes several times, so I have a pretty good idea of what happened." He said as he opened his notebook and clicked his pen. "I need to know if you know these two individuals, why they came to your apartment, if any words were exchanged between you three and if the test results came back with any viable information that would help with this investigation."

"As you already know, I have no idea who either of them are or why they came to my apartment. Based on the test results, Bo is a succubus and Kenzi is a human. Both have grade 3 concussions and the blood results came back normal. I gave them sedatives while running the tests hours ago, but they should be completely warn off by now. They should be awake within the next few minutes, so please hurry with the questions." Lauren said as she glanced over at the two occupied hospital beds.

"Neither of them said anything to you during the incident?"

"When Bo had Kenzi pinned against the floor, she kept referring to me as 'hers' and mentioned something about our 'bond'." She answered, folding her arms across her chest. "We both know that's impossible seeing as I've never met her. I really don't understand how I'm going to explain any of this to the Morrigan."

Dyson sat back in his seat, trying not to completely wolf out in the middle of the lab. If what Lauren was saying is true, then Trick's hypothesis about the souldbond is true too. His breathing became deep and heavy and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his increasing anger. Unanswered questions began to flood his brain until his pen snapped in his hand.

"Detective, are you alright?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"Yes, sorry it's been a stressful day." He said as he straightened himself in his chair. "I think it would be in our best interest if you waited to tell the Morrigan about all of this."

"What? We can't do that, she already knows they're here. This is her lab and she…owns me. It would be against Fae laws for us to keep this from her."

"I'm not saying that we'll never tell her, I'm just saying we should wait." Dyson said, staring at her intently. "This situation looks bad for both of us. A succubus has entered our territory without my knowledge, infiltrated a highly secured building with a human and attacked the Morrigan's head doctor. Based on the security cameras, it looks like you have relations with this succubus and to top it all off, there's no test proving that anything is wrong with either of them. Do you realize the severity of this situation?"

Lauren held his gaze, eyes wide. He was right, they both were in terrible positions right now and neither of them had any answers. To make matters worse, Lauren is human and a slave to the Morrigan. If she couldn't explain any of this to her, she would be punished or imprisoned for days, if not weeks.

"What do you suggest we do then?" She asked, breaking eye contact to stare blankly at her desk.

"We should wait until they wake up and speak with them first. The more information we know before the Morrigan, the better." Dyson whispered across the table. "I also think I should speak to them alone. Bo seeing you today obviously triggered something, we can't risk her losing control in the Morrigan's lab."

"…..Dude…. I'm so hung over…my head is killin' me." A small voice whimpered from across the room.

"They're awake!" Lauren said as she ran over to stand between Kenzi and Bo's bed.

"Kenzi, its Dr. Lewis… How are you feeling?"

"Umm… where the shit am I?" She asked, opening her eyes while attempting to sit up.

"You're at our lab with Bo. You were both knocked unconscious at my apartment, so we brought you here to tend to you."

"Dr. Lewis, Bo is starting to wake up too." Dyson said as he walked up from behind her.

"Kenzi…" Bo moaned from her hospital bed.

"I'm right her Bo-bo." Kenzi said as she laid back down and put her hand on her head. "Looks like you lost your shit again and now we are in some creepy science lab getting poked and probed."

"WHAT?" Bo yelled as she jumped from her bed, not bothering to cover herself with her sheet.

"Bo, please lay back down. You're suffering from a concussion and you need to rest." Dyson said, gesturing to the empty bed.

"Who are you?" Bo frantically asked as she scanned the laboratory looking for signs of an exit. "Kenzi get up, we're leaving."

"I'm Detective Thornwood, you can call me Dyson though. I came here to ask you about the incident that happened at Lauren's apartment earlier today."

"…Lauren…" Bo repeated looking past Dyson and making eye contact with the slender, blonde doctor standing next to Kenzi's bed.

Bo's eyes flashed an uncontrollable blue as she stared at the doctor. Bracing herself on the bed in front of her, Bo tried to reel in the beast that was begging to come out. Clenching the white sheets in her fists, she bowed her head down and tried to steady her breathing.

"Why is this happening?" Bo asked in ragged breaths, refusing to make eye contact in a hopeless attempt to stay in control. "Why do I want her so much? Everything about her draws me in. Her scent, her hair, her body…I need it. All of it."

Everyone stared in silence at Bo, unable to comprehend or process anything she was saying. Lauren stood frozen by Kenzi's bed feeling helpless. Part of her naturally wanted to help Bo calm down, but part of her also wanted to run out of the lab and forget any of this ever happened. How did her life change so drastically in a matter of hours? Why did she feel such a pull towards this mysterious woman and why did this succubus lose control around her?

"Bo… I think you should lie back down." Kenzi said reassuringly, trying to prevent another raging succubus episode from happening.

"I agree." Dyson said, stepping beside Bo and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bo whipped around, grabbed Dyson's hand on her shoulder and pinned him to the wall behind them.

"Do NOT touch me. I am NOT yours." Bo growled out, eyes blazing a radiant blue.

"Shit… Bo is about to freak the fuck out!" Kenzi mumbled quickly as she wrapped her sheet around her and bounced out of the bed, making a move towards her best friend.

"Bo, I can't breathe… I'm just… trying to help you." Dyson whispered between breaths.

Suddenly Bo felt warm hands wrap themselves around her waist, and a familiar voice whisper into her ear from behind her.

"Bo, I'm right here." Lauren said softly as she slid one of her hands up Bo's side and wrapped it around Bo's extended arm. "Please calm down and let Dyson go. He's just trying to help."

Bo immediately released her grip on Dyson, letting him collapse to the floor. She spun around swiftly, grabbing Lauren by the hips and picking her up effortlessly. She placed her on the empty bed in front of her so that Lauren's legs straddled each side of her.

"Not to be a cock block or anything Bo-bo, but we're kind of in the middle a lab right now… and you're sexy ass is obviously not alone." Kenzi said, resting both hands on either side of her hip. "If you're going to get your sex on in front of me, you BEST be paying for my therapy."

Kenzi's remarks went unnoticed as Bo buried her head into Lauren's neck and began devouring her with hungry kisses.

"I need you. Now." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear as she removed her white lab coat and continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

Unable to respond or form any coherent thought, Lauren let her lab coat slide down her arms and fall off of her body. Instinctively she wrapped her legs tighter around Bo's waist as she buried her hands into Bo's long locks, bringing her face away from her neck and crashing their lips together.

"Lauren, you need to stop." Dyson said as he stood up from the ground. "There are security cameras everywhere; this won't look good if the Morrigan sees you like this with Bo."

At these words, Lauren immediately stopped what she was doing and removed her lips from Bo's. She proceeded to untangle her legs from Bo's waist and gently pushed her away from her body. Bo stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes still blazing bright blue, she stepped back between Lauren's legs and placed her hand on either side of Lauren in self protest.

"Bo…Dyson is right. We need to stop." Lauren said soothingly, trying not to upset the clearly aroused succubus. "We don't know each other and I don't understand what happened today or what is happening now. We need to talk about all of this before the Morrigan is notified."

Instead of responding, Bo placed a firm hand on Lauren's thigh and pulsed energy into her. Lauren moaned in response, collapsing her head helplessly on Bo's bare chest. Without speaking a word, Bo picked up Lauren and casually walked past Dyson and Kenzi, not bothering to look at either of them. She kicked opened the door to the nearest vacant office, walked in and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What…the fuck…was that?!" Kenzi yelled, tossing one hand in the air while looking at Dyson.

"Give me a minute… I need to make a phone call." Dyson said as he turned and walked away from Kenzi, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Trick, it's Dyson. You're right about the bond." He grumbled into the phone. "Bo is currently trying to re-claim Lauren in one of lab offices…."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I posted this chapter early because of all the reviews I received. Like I said earlier, the more you review the faster I'll update. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Bo/Lauren

Bo walked across the vacant office carrying Lauren. Not taking the time to look where she was going, she pushed Lauren up against the closest wall she could find. All of her senses were in overdrive, the need and ache building in her stomach was so severe it became unbearable. Losing the battle against her inner succubus, Bo pushed her naked body flush against Lauren's and began rocking her hips steadily into Lauren's core.

"Bo…" Lauren moaned out between ragged breaths. "Please look at me… this needs to stop. We need to talk."

Lauren's request went unnoticed as Bo balanced her around her waist, raised both of her hands and ripped Lauren's pink blouse completely open. Without making eye contact, Bo buried her face into Lauren's soft and luscious breasts. She continued to place long, wet, open mouthed kisses around Lauren's exposed flesh.

"Bo…" Lauren whimpered out in a useless attempt to calm the succubus. "We need to talk about this and you're making it…difficult…to concentrate."

"No…need you first." Bo mumbled between kisses.

Reaching in front of her, Bo grabbed Lauren's bra and ripped it from her chest. Taking no time to adore the doctor's beautiful figure, she moved her lips over Lauren's newly exposed nipple and began sucking on the erect skin softly. As she began her assault on Lauren's breast, she felt Lauren's hands tangle themselves in her hair and suddenly pull hard, forcing her face away from Lauren's chest. Shocked by the immediate interruption, Bo's blue eyes stared blankly at her.

"Listen to me!" Lauren yelled, her hands still tangled in Bo's long locks. "Put me down now!"

Bo immediately released her grip on Lauren, placing her carefully on her feet. Once standing on her own, Lauren shoved her hands against Bo's bare chest, forcing Bo to stumble back into the desk behind her.

"I've known you for less than 24 hours and the entire time you have thrown yourself on me like some sex crazed adolescent!" Lauren yelled as she took a step toward the shocked succubus. "I don't know what happened today or why we feel this pull towards each other, but I will not let you do whatever you want to me just because I'm a human and you're a succubus!"

Bo stared at her with blazing blue eyes. Unable to form a complete sentence, Bo started to push herself away from the desk and towards Lauren.

"Don't even think about it!" Lauren yelled as she watched Bo back herself up against the desk again. "If this needs to happen in order for us to be in the same room, and have a legitimate conversation about what is going on without attacking each other, than we are going to do it MY way! If you don't want to do this MY way than we're not going to do anything at all! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes." Bo said softly, her eyes still glowing bright blue.

Lauren held Bo's hungry gaze as she slowly removed her torn blouse, leaving the top of her body fully exposed. As she continued to hold Bo's stare, she heard a low growl resonate from the succubus' chest.

"Do you want this?" Lauren said, looking down at her bare chest momentarily before returning her eyes to Bo's.

"Yes." Bo responded through clenched teeth, tightening her grip on the desk behind her.

"Walk over here and kiss me then." Lauren said matter-of-factly.

Bo immediately pushed herself away from the desk and slowly began walking towards Lauren, trying her best to control her most primal instincts. Once she reached Lauren, she placed her hands on Lauren's waist and gently pressed her back against the wall. Pushing her bare chest flush against Lauren's, Bo kissed her softly, sucking on her bottom lip before releasing it to look at her again. Lauren returned her stare, quickly realizing Bo was waiting for her to give the "ok". Without a second thought, Lauren leaned forward and willingly pressed her lips against Bo's. Bo returned the kiss intently, letting her hands glide up to Lauren's breast to knead them softly. Lauren groaned at the sensation of Bo's strong hands on her breasts and began licking Bo's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bo opened her mouth obediently, letting Lauren's tongue dance around her own. After a few long moments, Lauren tore her bruised lips away from Bo in an attempt to get air back into her lungs. Missing the contact of the doctor's lips on hers, Bo began trailing light kisses down her neck and towards her chest. Lauren buried her hands into the brunet's hair as she felt the succubus take one of her taught nipples into her mouth, pulling and sucking on it lightly.

As the heat and arousal began to pool between Lauren's legs, she shifted her body so one of Bo's thighs rested perfectly between her own. Immediately Lauren began grinding her core against the succubus' toned thigh, trying her best to relieve some of the building tension. Feeling the blonde wreath underneath her, Bo grabbed one of Lauren's legs and flung it around her waist. Grinding her thigh hard into the doctor, she quickly slid one of her hands down Lauren's jeans while continuing the assault on her exposed breasts. Immediately upon feeling the intrusion in her underwear, Lauren grabbed Bo's forearm, stilling her movements. Bo pulled her head away from Lauren's chest and stared at her accusingly.

"Slowly…" Lauren breathed out.

Letting a deep growl escape her lips, Bo leaned forward and gently kissed Lauren as her hand traveled further down Lauren's underwear. Upon reaching her destination, Bo slowly parted Lauren's wet folds and began massaging her bud intently while continuing to grind her thigh into her.

"That feels so good." Lauren moaned into Bo's lips as her orgasm began to build faster and faster.

Trying her best not to let her fingers dive into Lauren without her consent, Bo buried her head into doctor's neck in a hopeless attempt to stay in control. Her fingers began massaging Lauren's soft bud in long, circular motions, causing the doctor to buck her hips frantically against Bo's leg.

"Bo…" Lauren panted into Bo's ear. "I need you…. Now…"

Bo wasted no time removing her head from Lauren's neck. She took her free hand and grabbed Lauren's ass roughly, lifting her completely off the ground and wrapping both of the doctor's legs around her waist. Once up, she slammed Lauren back against the wall as she dove two fingers into Lauren's wet center. As Bo's fingers thrusted in and out of Lauren quickly, she continued to grind her core into the doctor, massaging her bud simultaneously. Lauren's and Bo's frantic breathing quickly turned into loud moans and whimpers, as it became impossible to control the fierce energy building between them.

"Bo… I'm going to…" Lauren tried to say between Bo's deep thrusts.

Knowing that Lauren was only seconds away from climaxing, Bo brought her lips to hers and began pulling chi little by little. Overwhelmed by the sensation in her chest and core, Lauren let out a guttural yell as her body tightened around Bo's fingers. Lauren tasted better than she had ever imagined. Her essence running through her body made her knees weak and her core throb with uncontrollable pleasure. Feeling Lauren's slick core tighten around her fingers and the doctor's life essence attack all of her sense, Bo began to frantically rub her center against Lauren's. It wasn't long before Bo was biting down on Lauren's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her body. Unable to support their weight any longer, Bo collapsed to the ground, bringing Lauren with her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Kenzi said, sitting across from Dyson on the two adjacent hospital beds. "You're saying that mine, Lauren's and Bo's memories were erased and yours wasn't…AND that we all knew each other before."

"Yes, Kenzi." Dyson huffed out. "It's not just your memories that got erased, it's everyone's. I can't explain here, but once we get to the Dal Trick and I will explain everything as best we can.

"So this Trick guy has his memory intact too?"

"Yes, Trick and I were able to avoid getting our memories wiped. That's why we were able to sneak you and Bo through the portal before the Kirin manipulated your memories." Dyson answered.

"So… not only were everyone's memories erased, but they were manipulated too!" Kenzi yelled as she collapsed back onto the bed. "Why would someone do that? Why would you only help Bo and I escape? Why did you and Trick stay here, pretending like your memories were erased too? What are Fae? Bo's a Succubus? Why is Bo trying to 're-claim' Lauren right now?! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!"

"Kenzi calm down." Dyson said, mildly amused. "I promise I'll explain everything, including why the Morrigan did this, once we get out of here. First we need to figure out how we're going to explain this to the Morrigan without blowing our cover and revealing who you guys are."

"Wait a second!" Kenzi said as she flew back up into sitting position. "If the Morrigan did this to everyone, than she'll know who Bo and I are! We need to get out of here now!"

"That's not true." Dyson said, trying to calm the frantic human. "Part of the Morrigan's plan backfired. She knows that she wiped everyone's memories and manipulated them, but part of her memory was erased in the process, specifically memories of you, Lauren and Bo."

"HOLY SHITBALLS! This is absolute craziness!" Kenzi yelled as she buried her head into her hands. "I feel like my mind is melting."

"It will all make sense soon, I assure you." Dyson said, looking over at the vacant office that Bo and Lauren now occupied.

"The screaming stopped and the walls aren't shaking….Bo must be done humping the shit out of Lauren." Kenzi mumbled just as the door from the office began to open.

Bo walked out of the office first, draped in Lauren's lab coat. Lauren quickly followed, her arms crossed in an attempt to hold her ripped blouse together.

"WOW you guys are a complete DISASTER!" Kenzi laughed as she wrapped the hospital sheet around her and walked towards Bo. "Nice to see your eyes returned to a lovely shade of brown… looks like you went a little overboard in "re-claiming" Lauren.

"I don't think Lauren was the one being "claimed"… Bo mumbled out, a small smile creeping across her face.

"OH…MY…GOD" Kenzi said, eyes wide as she glared between Bo and Lauren. "SOMEONE ACTUALLY CONQUERED YOU IN THE SACK?!

"What do you mean by 'claimed'?" Lauren asked confused, looking from Kenzi to Dyson.

"We'll discuss this later." Dyson grumbled out, refusing to look at Bo or Lauren. "The Morrigan will be here in 30 minutes. I suggest you three find proper clothing before we start figuring out how to explain all of this to her."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I'll be on vacation until early next week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another one until after. Maybe if you guys keep up the reviews I will :)

Faenonymous: Chapter 7

Bo and Kenzi finished putting on the clothes that they had worn to Lauren's apartment earlier that day. They were both satisfied with the fact that they no longer had to dress in white scrubs or walk around draped in a thin white hospital sheet.

"You guys almost done?" Dyson muttered from the other side of the office door. "The Morrigan should be here any minute."

Moments later, Bo and Kenzi stepped out of the vacant office and made their way towards Dyson and Lauren. Bo was quickly saddened when she realized that Lauren's mangled blouse had been replaced by a new black one, resulting in a lack of bare breasts and toned stomach. They were just together moments ago, but the need and ache to devour Lauren again had already started to build.

"Bo…Seriously?" Kenzi said, giving Bo an amused look. "You just tapped that like twenty minutes ago, why the hell are your eyes turning blue again!"

"I don't know! I'm having a hard time staying in control around her, I don't understand it." Bo said, shaking her head until her eyes returned to their normal deep brown. "She smells and tastes so good, it's intoxicating."

"We'll go over that when we get to the Dal." Dyson said, trying to change the subject. "Does everyone remember what I told them?"

"Obviously D-Man, you told us five minutes ago." Kenzi muttered. "We went to Lauren's to find information about Nadia and when we got there, Bo and I got into an argument about feeding from Lauren. When we woke up in the lab, Bo was 'hungry' and wanted to feed from Lauren. You tried to stop her, but realized it was probably better for Bo to heal fully before speaking with the Morrigan."

"…and?" Dyson asked, quizzing Kenzi.

"I belong to Bo because I'm a 'human' and Bo knows nothing about the Fae because she grew up in an orphanage." Kenzi answered quickly. "We got this, stop worrying."

"Could you guys make me out to be more of an asshole?" Bo said sarcastically. "Won't the Morrigan be pissed that I'm clearly out of control and feeding from whoever I want?"

"No, not at all." Dyson said. "The Morrigan is Dark Fae, she could care less how you treat humans. She might get upset because Lauren belongs to her, but she'll get over that once she realizes the value you could bring to her side."

"Lauren belongs to no one!" Bo growled out, taking a step towards Dyson. "You better explain all of this Fae shit to me when we get out of here or I'm seriously going to kick your ass."

"You need to control your anger around the Morrigan" Dyson said, staring intently at Bo. "If she notices how territorial you are around someone you apparently don't know, she'll begin to get suspicious."

Just as Bo was about to respond, the doors to the lab flung open and a tan woman with dark curly hair, a tight black leather dress and tall red heels walked towards them. She was accompanied by two extremely large men who also dressed in black, and had less than appealing features.

"Was it really necessary for you to bring ogres?" Dyson huffed out as the Morrigan approached them.

"Oh hunny, you know these two go wherever I go." The Morrigan said, cupping Dyson's face lightly. "For a wolf, it looks like you were having some difficulties controlling the succubus on your own."

"Everything is under control." Dyson said, removing her hand from his face. "She was hungry when she woke up, so she fed from Lauren."

"You know I don't like sharing my humans." The Morrigan said as she looked in Bo's direction. "It's my understanding that you were poking your head into Dark Fae territory looking for information about Nadia."

"Yeah. I'm a private investigator, so my human and I were doing research on the reappearance of Nadia's body." Bo said, trying her best to control her anger.

"An investigation?" The Morrigan repeated as she approached Lauren and kissed her on the cheek, proving to Bo that Lauren belonged to her. "Since when do succubae work for a living? Nadia died from heart failure, who asked you to carry out this investigation?"

Bo tightened her jaw as her eyes quickly flashed blue before returning to their normal brown. The intense anger building inside of her was like nothing she ever experienced before. A low and guttural growl escaped her lips as she clenched her fists and took a step towards the Morrigan.

"Apparently her mother is unconvinced that she died from heart failure. The missing person's case was dropped and I chose not to pursue a homicide investigation based on lack of evidence, so her mother hired Bo and Kenzi to look into it further." Dyson said, quickly trying to bring the Morrigan's attention back to him. "Based on her file, Bo grew up in a foster home and has been moving across Canada since she was sixteen. She has had no exposure to the Fae world until now."

"Is that so?" The Morrigan said as she trailed kisses down Lauren's neck. "She seems to have pretty good control over her powers for someone who has never been trained and has no association with the Fae."

At this point, Bo's eyes were now a vibrant blue. The growl coming from her chest was so loud it echoed through the entire lab. Unable to control the angry succubus within, she lunged forward towards the Morrigan. In a quick flash, one of the ogres stepped in front of her and laid a strong punch into Bo's stomach, knocking her back across the lab. Finding it impossible to catch her breath, Bo crawled onto her hands and knees and began gasping for air.

"Bo!" Kenzi screamed as she ran across the lab towards her best friend.

"Typical succubus..." The Morrigan laughed, removing her face from Lauren's neck to look over at Dyson. "They've never been one to share their meals."

"My deepest apologies, Morrigan." Dyson said as he bowed his head, trying his best not to knock the Morrigan on her ass for punching his mate. "She's unaware of this world, but she is very strong and smart. She's already able to control some of her powers without any training, think of how she could aid the Dark if we educated her."

"Yes, that is very intriguing." The Morrigan said, finally stepping away from Lauren to look over at Bo. "She'll go through the trials in three days time, if she passes she can align herself with the Dark Fae."

"And if she doesn't?" Dyson asked quickly.

"She'll be disposed of." The Morrigan said, smiling to herself. "Since I have taken over the light Fae in this territory, she only has one option. No Light Fae or Dark Fae in other regions know about this succubus, so there's no risk of anyone coming to look for her. She'll most likely die in the trials anyway."

"I understand." Dyson growled out through clenched teeth. "Trick has rooms available at the Dal, I'll bring Bo and her human there and try to prepare her for the trials as best as I can."

"Good. The more prepared she is, the more likely she'll be under my control." The Morrigan said as she turned and headed towards the exit, her two ogres flanking either side. "And make sure she keeps her succubus hands off my doctor in the mean time."

As soon as the Morrigan was gone, Lauren ran over to Bo in full doctor mode.

"Bo…are you alright?" Lauren asked as she dropped to her knees beside Bo, concern written all over her face.

"I've been better…" Bo mumbled as she turned over to lie flat on her back. "Based on my track record today, it's probably not a good idea for you to be this close to me."

"Yeah Doc, she has been humping your leg all day." Kenzi said in amusement. "I've never seen her suck at controlling herself this much. It's like she's in succubus heat or something. Her eyes are constantly glowing blue around you…"

Not bothering to respond, Lauren lifted up Bo's shirt to check her injuries. She began to softly touch ether side of Bo's stomach, observing the bruises and tender skin.

"A few of her ribs are broken on her left side." Lauren confirmed. "It doesn't look like they have punctured her lungs, but she needs to feed just to be safe."

"You've got to be joking!" Kenzi yelled, looking between Bo and Lauren. "You guys just banged an hour ago! It's like two in the morning right now…KENZI NEEDS PIZZA AND SLEEP!"

"She's got a point." Dyson said, looking down at the three of them. "It's been a long day, the faster we get to the Dal the better. We all need food and rest, so we can discuss everything in the morning."

"Her ribs are broken, Dyson." Lauren said as she glared up at him. "The more she moves the higher the risk of her puncturing a lung. She needs to feed before you take her to the Dal."

"Ok, she can feed from me." Dyson huffed out. "She fed from you less than an hour ago, since you're human it takes your body longer to recover and the Morrigan said to keep Bo away from you."

Lauren stared at him for a long moment before returning her gaze to Bo. "He's right, you need to feed and I won't be able to give you enough of what you need..."

"You three love birds can have fun figuring this out, I'm going to look around for a vending machine because Bo-bo is NOT the only one the needs to get her feed on." Kenzi said as she stood up and walked towards the lab's exit, leaving the three of them alone.

"I'm feeding from Lauren not you." Bo said matter-of-factly, glaring at Dyson with blazing blue eyes.

"Bo, I won't be able to heal you fully." She said, stroking Bo's arm in attempt to sooth the succubus. "I'll help Kenzi find some food while you heal."

"No!" Bo yelled, stilling Lauren's movements. "Either I feed a little from you or I go to the Dal like this."

"It's ok, I'll go help Kenzi find something to eat. The guards are switching their shifts, so there's currently no one watching the cameras." Dyson said as he walked towards the exit after Kenzi. "She can take enough from you to stop any broken ribs from piercing her lungs. Please try to be quick this time, we do need to get to the Dal at some point and security will be back in ten minutes."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Lauren yelled as she crawled on top of Bo and straddled her waist, careful not to touch her broken ribs. "I thought you were going to start listening to me!"

"I did listen, I just didn't agree." Bo said smiling, her blue eyes staring up at Lauren.

"It's really not smart to go against a doctor's order." Lauren said as she grinded her hip down into Bo's center, earning a grown in response from the succubus below her.

"It's really not smart to tease a succubus." Bo panted as she slid her hands over Lauren's jean covered thighs, pulsing small bursts of desire into her.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally back from Cali! Sorry I couldn't post before, but I wrote while I was away so here's a long chapter to make up for it. As always, please review!

Faenonymous: Chapter 8

Bo

"WOW that was shockingly fast" Kenzi said as Bo and her walked side by side to their yellow Jeep. "I know you can't keep your shit together around the Doc, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Very funny, Kenzi. We only had ten minutes before the guards came back and Lauren wasn't happy that I went against her 'orders'." Bo mumbled as she entered the door-less vehicle and started the engine.

"Whatever you say, Bo-bo. D-Man said the Dal is a few miles down the road on the left." Kenzi responded, quickly changing the subject. "It's always been a fantasy of mine to live in a bar. We can drink and eat all day long and not have to worry about getting our drunk asses home."

"Let's keep the drinking to a minimum until we talk to this Trick guy." Bo responded eagerly. "We don't know what the hell is going on or who any of these people are. If they don't start explaining shit soon, me and you are going back to the shack and forgettingtoday ever happened."

Trick

"Bo has three days to prepare for the trials?!" Trick yelled, walking around the bar counter to approach Dyson.

"You had to have known that this was a possibility." Dyson responded firmly. "Did you honestly think the Morrigan would let a succubus who has no affiliation to the Fae world and no training, join the Dark without passing the trials first?"

"She shouldn't have been unconscious in the labs in the first place!" Trick said, slamming his fist on the counter next to Dyson. "You were supposed to intercept her and bring her directly to me! The Morrigan shouldn't have had the chance to speak to her! This whole plan has turned into a complete disaster!"

"I know this isn't going the way we planned it, but that doesn't mean we can't stay on track." Dyson said as he took a sip of his beer. "Bo and Kenzi are on their way here right now. After we explain everything to them, we can start planning on what to do next. When Bo passes the trials and aligns herself with the Dark, we can still work with her in secret to restore the Light."

Trick paced back and forth behind the bar, contemplating everything Dyson just said while trying to control his growing anger.

"If Bo passes the trails and becomes part of the Dark, she can work for the Morrigan undercover. Hopefully she can find out more about what the Morrigan is planning for the future." Trick said, attempting to come up with a sufficient plan. "While she's working undercover, we can focus on finding a way to restore the memories of all the Light Fae she took over."

"We can discuss all of this later; right now we need to focus on Bo making it through the trials…again." Dyson said, finishing his beer and placing the empty glass on the bar.

"Last time she went through the trials, there were both Dark and Light Fae Elders present." Trick said, finally taking a seat on the stool next to Dyson. "Since there are only Dark Fae left, I have no idea what the Morrigan is planning."

"I guess we'll just have to cover all of the bases over the next three days." Dyson said reassuringly. "As much as I don't want to, we should probably get Lauren involved in this. It's obvious that Bo and her are bonded; we don't know what impacts these trials could have on Lauren if Bo is injured or killed. They both don't know each other, but just over the last twenty-four hours the bond has strengthened."

"How could you tell?" Trick asked curiously.

"You'll see when Lauren gets here…" Dyson answered. "I told her to meet us here. Since it's already so late, I thought it would be better for us to get this out of the way before we sleep. It will give us more time to start training tomorrow."

Just as Trick was about to respond, Kenzi and Bo walked through the entrance of the Dal. Not taking the time to observe the completely wooden pub, Bo and Kenzi strode right up to the bar and took a seat on the stools diagonal from them.

"You must be Trick." Bo said casually. "Kenzi and I would like to know what the fuck is going on."

"And a few tequila shots when you get a chance…" Kenzi chimed in. "It's been a crazy day and Kenzi needs to relax a little."

Without a word, Trick got up from his stool and walked behind the bar. He grabbed four shot glasses and laid them across the bar counter, carefully filling each one while trying his best to focus on the shot glasses in front of him and not his granddaughter who he'd missed dearly for the past three years. He knew he couldn't tell her right away who he was, he had more important matters to discuss with her tonight, but that did not dim the need to be as close to her as possible. He passed a shot glass to each person and in turn, everyone drank the shot without any kind of toast.

Bo swallowed the tequila, not bothering to ask where the lime or salt was. "So when are we going to get this show on the road?"

Trick was about to answer when he heard the pub door creek open and heels clap against the hard wood floor. "Hi, Lauren. You made it in perfect time; we were just about to get started."

Bo spun around in her stool immediately upon hearing Lauren's name. As soon as she was in view, Bo jumped off of her stool and ran towards Lauren. She picked her up in one swift motion and carried her to the bar. Once there, she placed Lauren carefully on her feet and stood behind her, protectively wrapping both arms around her.

"OK…" Trick said, looking curiously at the pair.

"I told you." Dyson grumbled while pouring himself another shot.

"I think we should discuss what's going on between Bo and I first." Lauren said, trying her best not to laugh. "I feel a strong connection to her, but Bo seems to be having some control issues…"

Trick looked at Dyson before returning his bewildered expression back at Bo and Lauren. "I'm sure you already figured out that you and Bo are bonded… I know it sounds pretty extreme considering you two don't know each other and you're a human."

Lauren stared at him with a shocked expression. "Yes… that was one of my hypotheses, but I ruled it out because we just met yesterday and Bo's a succubus."

"I can explain how you two know each other; actually I can explain how all of us know each other." Trick answered calmly. "As far as the bonding issue goes… I have never heard of a succubus bonding with anyone, especially a human. All I can offer in that area are educated guesses."

"That's better than nothing." Lauren said, finally tearing herself from Bo's grip to take a seat on the stool between Bo and Kenzi. "Any information that could help would be greatly appreciated."

"I know this is going to be shocking at first, but the information I'm about to tell you needs to be taken seriously. If you have any questions or lack of belief…Dyson is also here to help." Trick said as he braced himself on the bar table in front of him. "I'm also going to try to explain this as quickly as possible considering the time period we have to train Bo for the trials, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, eagerly waiting for some form of explanation.

"Originally this land was ruled by both Light and Dark Fae, much like other Fae territories. For those of you who do not know, Fae are creatures that prey upon humans. Whereas humanity consists of a single species and sub-species, there are many different species within Fae. Most species are similar in appearance to humans, but live for centuries instead of years. I'm sure Dr. Lewis can explain this more after the trials." Trick informed them, not bothering to take a breath. "Three years ago, the Morrigan created this malicious idea to overthrow the Light Fae ruler, known as the 'Ash'. The Light had just lost their Ash and were currently trying to find another leader. At the time, Hale was the temporary Ash and was currently in motion to be crowned as the new permanent Ash. Since the Light were currently without a leader, this was an ideal opportunity for the Morrigan to stage an overthrow. Unlike previous Fae battles, the Morrigan decided to attack our minds instead of our bodies."

"You're saying that instead of having a huge battle or a mass assassination… the Morrigan decided to attack all Light Fae minds?" Bo asked, completely confused by the rush of information. "What did she do to us? Why wouldn't she just kill all Light Fae and take over the territory that way?"

"By hiring an Addonc and a Kirin she was able to erase and manipulate all Light Fae thoughts and memories. She even had them perform it on a majority of Dark Fae. By doing this she was able to create a bigger and stronger Dark Fae alliance. If she went into battle with the Light Fae, she would have killed a lot of us and lost a lot of Dark Fae in the process." Dyson informed them, not bothering to look at Bo or Lauren.

"What the hell is an Addonc and a Kirin?" Kenzi asked dumbfounded.

"An Addonc is a Water Fae, who uses water to erase a person's memory. They are able to use any type of water as means for erasing memories, they just need to be in contact with water before dousing their victims with it. Only Elder Addonc's are able to erase certain memories from an individual without erasing the victims mind completely." Lauren explained, trying her best not to use too many scientific terms. "And a Kirin is a type of Fae with the ability to manipulate memory of other beings. It's usually a very painful process for both individuals. He also must have been an Elder."

"This is completely ridiculous." Bo said as she stood from her stool and began pacing behind Lauren. "Why didn't the Light Fae fight against the Morrigan? They must have realized what was happening. How were you able to escape?"

Trick walked around the bar and stood in front of Bo. "Bo, please sit down. I know this is a lot of information. We can talk more about this later, right now our main concern is getting you through the trials and discussing this bond. I promise I'll explain everything after you complete the trials."

Bo stared at Trick for a long moment, pondering whether or not she should push the subject. All of this new information began flooding her mind. There were still so many unanswered questions, but at least she was starting to understand what happened to her and Kenzi. Trick also made a good point, he could probably spend weeks trying to explain all of this to her, but she didn't have weeks…she had days.

"Well at least some things are starting to make sense…" Bo finally mumbled out. "I agree. We should focus on the trials and the bond, as long as I have your word that you'll explain more of this after."

Trick smiled at his granddaughter softly. "You have my word."

"Am I the only one who still has no FRICKEN idea what's going on?" Kenzi asked, looking around the room eagerly. "If I have to sit through anymore of this you better be dishing out shot after shot."

As Bo sat back down in her stool next to Lauren, Trick walked back around the bar and grabbed the tequila bottle. He placed the whole bottle in front of Kenzi in hopes that it would shut her up for the remainder of the evening.

"So tell me what's going on between you two." Trick asked, turning his head to look at both Bo and Lauren. "What are you feeling?"

"I feel like I want to rip off all of Lauren's clothes and take her on the bar right now, regardless if you guys are in the room or not." Bo said almost instantaneously, shockedby her words.

"Wow Bo. Take it down a notch. No need to be THAT descriptive." Kenzi laughed out between gulps of tequila.

"And on that note… I'm excusing myself." Dyson said as he stood from his stool and walked towards the Dal's exit. "Call me when you're done, Trick. I'm going to try to sleep for a few hours."

Bo looked at Lauren apologetically, "Sorry, that slipped out. I don't know what I'm saying…"

"It's OK, it's good to know actually." Lauren said changing her stare from Bo to Trick. "Scientifically speaking, I feel the same way. I don't think my needs are as strong and impulsive as Bo's, but there is still a pull towards her."

Trick mindlessly ripped the bottle out of Kenzi's hand and took a swig of tequila before placing the bottle back onto the counter. Not only was he terrible at having relationship conversations in general, but having a "mating" conversation with his granddaughter was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you are now aware that you and Lauren were in a relationship before the incident." Trick croaked out, trying to maintain his cool. "I was unaware that you to had performed a soulbond. You must have 'performed' the ceremony one or two days before your memories were erased. If you did it earlier, I would have picked up on its side effects."

"Side effects?" Bo repeated. "What's a soulbond?"

"GREAT…I can ALREADY tell this is going to be a very, very long morning!" Kenzi whined as she buried her head into her hands. "You better have more tequila…and maybe some pizza…"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who has been consistently reviewing! I know I haven't been updating as much, but I also haven't been getting as many reviews... everyone knows the rule about that. More reviews = more posts! I have been making the chapters longer though :) hope you enjoy!

Faenonymous: Chapter 9

Bo/Lauren

"A soulbond is a bond between two people, who feel drawn to become devoted friends and lovers. The bond may be something that brings them together, or something that results from their being together. To finalize the soulbond there is usually a 'mating' ritual or ceremony that unites the two souls permanently. Once completed, it is an unbreakable and irresistible force. Sometimes a soulbond can even persist after the death of one or both partners." Lauren informed Bo as she shifted uncomfortably in her stool. "As far as the side effects go, it differs between species. Most soulbonds are performed between wolves since they mate for life, but it is possible for other species of Fae, such as fairies and elves to soulbond. To be honest, I thought it was impossible for a succubus to perform such a bond…"

"I actually looked into that once Dyson told me about what happened at your apartment." Trick replied as he pulled a large, warn book from underneath the bar counter. "Since succubae can feed of a person's life essence and also pass their life essence into another being, it is not impossible for a succubus to complete a soulbond. It's just very, very rare because succubae feed off sexual energy or essence regularly and usually need more than one partner to sustain them."

"Hold on a second…" Bo said as she ripped the book from Tricks hand and started flipping through pages rapidly. "Are you saying that I can breathe my energy into people? How? I've never done that before!"

"Yes you have, you just don't remember." Trick said as he stilled her movements. "By breathing your essence back into people, you can not only bond with them but revive them. Usually reviving someone is common if a succubus chooses that he or she deserves to live. I'm sure combining your life essence with another requires much more work, since this is the first time I've heard of it, I'm not sure how it works exactly."

"As interesting as this bonding crap is, I'm extremely drunk and tired." Kenzi slurred as she stumbled up from her stool. "Wanna direct me to the closest couch, table or bed?"

"There's a room available downstairs…first door on the left." Trick answered. "Please stay out of my office down there, and try not to touch anything."

Kenzi grabbed the tequila bottle off of the counter and drunkenly walked herself across the Dal's floor to the stairs before slurring out, "You got it Trickster."

"You never told us about the side effects." Lauren asked, trying to get Trick's attention back on track.

"Usually after a soulbond is completed… the united pair spends days, if not weeks consummating the bond…" Trick answered, blushing slightly at the awkwardness of his voice. "Newly bonded souls have an overbearing need and want to be as close together as possible. It tends to dim down after a few weeks, but the need is always there. That's likely the reason why Bo is having a difficult time around you. Bonded souls are never away from each other for more than a few days. You guys have been separated for three years…"

Bo smiled eagerly at this new information. At first she thought she was going crazy. Ever since she saw the picture of Lauren in her apartment, she constantly thought about her. She daydreamed about her naked, what her voice sounded like when she screamed in ecstasy, how her lab coat fit every curve of her body perfectly, even her scent made her wet with desire.

"We should probably consummate as soon as possible then." Bo said as she trailed her hand up Lauren's thigh underneath the bar.

"BO!" Lauren yelled, slapping Bo's hand off of her thigh. "You literally just fed from me twice within four hours….you can't possibly be hungry again!"

"I'm not hungry, I won't feed…I just want you." Bo said sheepishly as she tried to hide her glowing blue eyes.

"Wait…Did you just say that Bo has fed from you twice within a four hour time period?" Trick asked completely shocked by this new information. "That's impossible for a human. It should take you more than four hours to recover from one feeding."

Lauren stood from her stool and bent down to the floor, grabbing her laptop from her black computer bag and quickly placing in on the bar counter. "I ran a few tests after Bo left the lab because I also found it curious that I was able to sustain her in such a short period of time. Actually…I probably could have sustained her several more times, I wasn't fatigued at all."

"How many more times?" Bo asked eagerly, grinning at the thought of having Lauren multiple times in one day.

"Enough to keep you on your toes…" Lauren said slyly and she scanned her computer screen.

At these words, Bo's eyes were instantly gleaming bright blue again. She quickly got off her stool to stand behind Lauren, wrapping her hands around her waist and burying her head into Lauren's neck.

"Really…" Bo whispered seductively, inching her hands up under Lauren's white blouse.

Trick awkwardly stood behind the bar trying his best not to make eye contact with either of them. Knowing they were both oblivious to his presence, he coughed loudly into his hand in attempt to bring the pair back to reality.

"So what did the tests conclude?" He asked quickly.

"I'm not really sure, I've never seen anything like it before. It seems like my whole genetic makeup has been altered, almost like I'm part Fae." Lauren answered as she removed Bo's hand from under her shirt, knowing that the succubus would not back away completely. "I guess I never really had a reason to run tests on myself until now, but take a look at these DNA and blood test results."

Lauren turned her laptop around so Trick could view the screen along with her and Bo. "As you can see, my body has gone through the process of mutagenesis. In order for this to have happened, some outside substance must have triggered the change to my genetic code because mutation does not occur by itself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Bo said as she looked over Lauren's shoulder at the screen.

"Basically, I was fully human before the soulbond and now I'm not. After we bonded, my chromosomes and genetic makeup have completely changed. Some outside element, which I'm assuming was your chi or life essence, attacked my genetic code and altered it. Instead of having two chromosomes, I now have three." Lauren explained, still looking intently at her screen. "As far as I can tell, there are no negative side effects. I seem to have increased stamina, which is probably why you're able to feed from me so frequently. I'm not sure what other abilities I might have, it's more of a trial and error experiment at this time."

Trick began to pace back and forth behind the bar. He had never heard of anything like this in all the centuries of his life. This shouldn't be such a shock considering he's never heard of a Fae bonding with a human or a succubus bonding with anyone. Even when one species of Fae bonds its soul to another, their genetic makeup does not alter. This is most likely due to the fact that Fae perform souldbonds in different ways depending on their species. Either way, if the Morrigan or any Fae found out that Bo not only bonded with a human, but altered their genetics as well, things could get out of control quickly.

"Is that why you taste so good to me?" Bo asked, bringing Trick out of his current state of turmoil. "I don't think I have ever tasted anything as good as you, it's completely satisfying."

"Yes, that could definitely be one of the reasons. Since it's your essence that increased my stamina and altered my genetics, it's likely that I produce extra amounts of energy specifically for you." Lauren explained as she turned herself in Bo's arm in order to face her. "I know as much as you do at this point. Is there anything else that makes me different than other people…scientifically speaking?"

"Your aura glows really bright, brighter than anyone I've ever seen. It changes color too, but it always alternates between red, orange and yellow." Bo said, kissing her softly on the lips before trailing down her neck. "Sometimes it glows so bright it makes it almost impossible for me to be around you without touching you."

Lauren grabbed Bo's face and gently brought her mouth back to hers.

"Really?" She mumbled into Bo's lips between kisses. "What color am I now?"

"Red." Bo responded breathlessly.

"How do you know that? You didn't even bother to look?" Lauren smiled into Bo's lips.

"You always burn hot red around me, especially when I'm touching you." Bo said, finally removing her lips away from Lauren's in order to look at her. "After I feed from you, you're usually yellow. Then as time passes it slowly builds to orange and eventually red. The hotter you burn, the more I need you. Like actually need you- it's like I lose control over myself and I black out."

"It seems like the bond not only affected you, but Bo too." Trick finally chimed in. "Since Bo has been feeding from you regularly; she hasn't blacked out and has seemed to remain in control over her more primal instincts."

"I'm really full too. I have been since the first time I fed from her. The only reason I fed from her again was because I needed to heal, not because I was hungry." Bo said, looking from Lauren to Trick. "It's five in the morning and I honestly feel perfectly fine, I'm fully energized."

"I need to research this further." Trick said as he mindlessly walked to the stairs. "I'm going to my study, we can finish this conversation tomorrow. Lauren, it might be a good idea to stay close to Bo for now, especially with the trials coming up. If what she's saying is true, she's going to need all the energy she can get. Now that you two have reunited, we don't know the effects this bond will have if you're separated. It seems like the bond is strengthening by the minute, we don't how it will affect you two over time."

Lauren was about to respond when she noticed Trick had already scrambled down the stairs to his study.

"Bo, you know I can't be around you that much. The Morrigan told you to stay away from me." She said as she looked back at Bo. "Your eyes are blue again…I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"I'm not…" Bo mumbled sadly as she wrapped her arms tighter around Lauren and buried her head into the crook of Lauren's neck. "You're burning really hot right now, so hot it's almost blinding. All of my senses are in overdrive…I'm having an extremely hard time controlling myself. It's already five in the morning, can you please stay a few hours and I'll bring you back before the Morrigan wakes up?"

Lauren breathed in the scent of Bo's shampoo and sighed intently. She hadn't felt this relaxed and this perfect since she could remember. Even though she barely knew Bo, everything about this felt right, like she had known her for her entire life. If Trick was right, maybe it would be easier for Bo to control herself around her if they spent more time together. She knew she was having a hard time being away from the succubus, she couldn't imagine what Bo was going through. Deciding that she could probably spend a few more hours here without the Morrigan noticing, she decided to see if Bo's control had actually improved since their initial meeting.

She slowly moved her hands from Bo's waist and gently slipped them under her shirt. She began to run smoothing circles over Bo's toned stomach with the back of her fingers, trying her best to tempt the succubus slowly. She could already feel Bo's muscles tighten more and more as every circle was drawn. Within seconds she felt herself being pushed back into the bar counter gently as Bo's grip tightened around her waist.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bo." Lauren hummed out as continued to draw small circles higher and higher on Bo's stomach. "Plus, you've already had me twice today…"

Bo moved her hands gracefully from Lauren's waist to her back, and slowly up her blouse. Without removing her head from Lauren's neck, she quickly released the clasp of Lauren's bra and moved her hands to cup each bare breast gently.

"I thought I told you it wasn't wise to tease a succubus." Bo purred into Lauren's ear while massaging each breast firmly with her warm palms.

"I thought Trick said you were in control of your more 'primal' instincts'…" Lauren retorted as she moved one of her thighs between Bo's legs and slowly pressed up against her center, earning a deep growl from the succubus. "Looks like you're having some difficulties…"

Bo removed her face from Lauren's neck and softly kissed her on the lips, taking deep breaths in between in hopes to remain in control. She knew what Lauren was doing and there was no way in hell she was losing this control game. Tearing her lips away from Lauren's, she slowly pulsed energy into both of Lauren's breasts while continuing to knead them firmly.

Instantly a deep moan ripped through Lauren's chest as she grabbed firmly onto Bo's stomach, refusing to let herself drop to the floor.

"Cheater…" Lauren whimpered out between ragged breaths. "Is that the only way you know how to win…to use your powers on me?"

Bo stopped her ministrations instantly upon hearing Lauren's taunts and glared at her through burning blue eyes.

"I have full control over myself with or without my powers…" She informed Lauren, trying her best to convince herself that this was true. "I didn't need to pulse energy into you… I just did it to make you feel better."

"Really?" Lauren questioned as she began to unbutton her blouse. "If I had to make an accurate hypothesis on the current situation…I would say that you will lose control before I do."

"I…I disagree" Bo choked out as she watched Lauren drop her blouse and unclasped bra to the ground.

Lauren leaned back and rested both of her elbows on the bar counter behind her, forcing her perky breasts and naked torso to jet out towards Bo.

"I guess you should take me down to your room so we can put an end to this disagreement." Lauren said flatly as she began to undo the button of her jeans.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took be so long to post! Ever since I got back from vacation I've been ridiculous busy with work and everything. You all did an awesome job reviewing the last chapter, so you definitely deserved to have this one posted sooner than it was. I also want to thank all the new "guests" that decided to review too! Please continue to review and I'll try my best to keep the chapter posts up to speed too. Sorry again!

Chapter 10

Bo/Lauren

Bo blindly stumbled down the stairs and into the first empty bedroom she could find while carrying Lauren. Not bothering to turn on the light, she kicked the door closed with her foot and proceeded to walk straight into the room until her knees bumped into the foot of the bed. Once there, she collapsed forward, pinning Lauren underneath her on the massive king size bed. Bo immediately started attacking Lauren's neck and bare chest with needy kisses and nips.

"So this is how you're going to prove that your control is better than mine?" Lauren asked, wreathing under Bo's touches.

"You seem to be lacking control yourself…" Bo mumbled as she took one taught nipple into her mouth and sucked lightly, causing Lauren to grab Bo's toned butt and grind her center helplessly into her. "Looks like I'm going to have you screaming my name in no time, doctor."

Lauren stilled her movements and began to softly kiss Bo on the lips. There was no way she was going to come undone before Bo did. She knew that stilling her movements was going to slow Bo down too, but she needed a few seconds to rein in her emotions or she was definitely going to unravel before her. She continued to kiss Bo's lips while she adjusted herself underneath her. By shifting her leg between Bo's and moving her hands to either side of her hips, Lauren quickly flipped the succubus onto her back and mounted herself on top of her. Worried that Bo was going to switch their positions again, Lauren grabbed the hem of Bo's black top and quickly pulled it over her head and off of her body. The second she made eye contact with the newly reveled skin she began placing soft and quick nips down Bo's neck towards her lingerie covered breasts.

"Lauren..." Bo moaned out, trying her best to think of a reason why they should stop before she lost control. "I… I think we should slow down a little bit… I've already fed from you twice today, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember that." Lauren confessed as she ripped Bo's bra roughly off of her body and began licking her way around each erect nipple. "I also remember telling you that I have enough energy to satisfy you multiple times a day…is that going to be a problem for you?"

Bo couldn't think of a response. Her mind went completely blank as she felt Lauren take one of her nipples into her mouth and suck roughly on it, causing her to let out a guttural moan. She didn't understand how this was happening, every time Lauren touched her it was like she had no control. She had slept and conquered many men and women, but with Lauren she didn't stand a chance. Just as she was about to pull Lauren's face away from her chest, she felt Lauren give a long, wet lick up the valley of her breasts towards her neck.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren whispered against Bo's lips as she slipped one hand effortlessly down Bo's pants, massaging her nub lightly over her underwear.

"…No…" Bo stuttered out, closing her eyes tightly as her wetness began to pool underneath Lauren's touch.

"No?" Lauren questioned while she gently moved her hand under Bo's underwear and parted her wet folds with one long stroke of her fingers. "You're so wet…are you sure you're not hungry at all?"

"I'm always hungry for you." Bo finally moaned out, rocking her center faster against Lauren's strong fingers.

Unable to control the growing ache in her core, she buried her hands into Lauren's blonde locks and she brought the doctor's lips to hers. She continued to rock her hips in perfect rhythm with Lauren's massages while kissing her intently. The succubus parted Lauren's lips effortlessly and was about to feed when she felt a warm sensation flow down her throat, through her stomach and explode into her core, causing her to scream out as her soaked center shuttered and clenched uncontrollably around Lauren's fingers.

"Fuck" Bo whispered out between deep breaths. "Lauren…what the hell was that?"

"Did you just finish?" Lauren asked, giving Bo a knowing smirk. "I didn't even get your pants off yet…we've only been fooling around for ten minutes or so…"

"I… I don't know what happened." Bo confessed while a deep blush began to flood her face. "I swear this has never happened before…I can usually last a really long time…"

"Well I guess we already know who one this argument." Lauren laughed out as she trailed kisses down Bo's stomach towards the top of her leather pants.

"Wait, Lauren what are you doing?" Bo asked, desperately trying to stop Lauren from unbuttoning her pants. "We both know that's not necessary…don't you think we need to talk about this? I didn't feed from you, but it felt like I did. Well, it felt way better than a normal feed…"

Bo's rambles were cut short when she felt her pants and underwear being ripped forcefully off of body. She felt the cool air hit her glistening center as Lauren parted her legs and settled in between them, wrapping her arms around each of Bo's thighs and resting her hands on her stomach. Bo began to protest when she felt Lauren flatten her tongue and give a long lick up her center, resulting in a breathless moan instead.

"Oh fuck!" Bo yelled out, trying her best to keep her voice down as she pulled desperately at the bed sheets.

Ignoring her lustful cries, Lauren began drawing quick circles over Bo's nub with the tip of her tongue. As she continued to run her tongue up and down Bo's center, she removed one of her hands from Bo's stomach and gently inserted her index finger into the succubae's dripping core. She immediately felt Bo's hands tangle into her hair, forcing her down harder onto the succubae's center. Loving the taste of Bo's juices, Lauren started to suck and lick faster while inserting another finger into her.

"Lauren, Please!" Bo cried while moving her center faster against Lauren. "I'm going to…"

Unable to last any longer, Bo's hands latched onto Lauren's hair in an attempt to support herself while an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her legs tensed uncontrollably around Lauren's head as the last of her juices were licked and sucked off of her. As soon as she was able to breathe, Bo released her grip on Lauren and collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess.

"I think I won." Lauren said while crawling up the bed to lie next to the semi-unconscious succubus. "Considering that you've somehow managed to orgasm twice in under twenty minutes…"

"You definitely won. I don't know what's happening to me." Bo whimpered out while slowly rolling onto her side in order to mold her body into Lauren's. "I'm nervous to move, I don't think my body can function right now. Are you sure I'm a succubus because I'm pretty sure this isn't normal."

"Yes, I'm positive that you're a succubus." Lauren laughed out as she placed a loving kiss on Bo's forehead. "I'll have to research this further. Like I said earlier, I don't know all of the side effects our bond will have on me. Speaking of research…I need to get back to the lab before the Morrigan notices."

"I'll come with you." Bo said, trying to still Lauren's movements.

"Bo, we both know that isn't possible." Lauren said, putting her bra and shirt on before crawling off the bed and heading towards the bedrooms exit. "I'll come see you tonight, I need to go to the lab and do a bunch of work. Plus, it looks like you're going to need some rest before your training session with Dyson."

"…OK…" Bo whispered out before collapsing back onto the bed and passing out completely.

* * *

Bo/Kenzi

"Bo-bo! Rise and shine!" Kenzi yelled happily as she walked into the guestroom that Bo had passed out in, carrying breakfast. "GROSS BO! I know you like to sleep naked, but at least get your succubus ass under the sheets!"

Bo quickly shot up and wrapped the mangled sheet around her as best she could. "Sorry Kenz…guess I forgot to get under the blankets last night."

"You know better than to lie to your BFF." Kenzi hummed while placing herself and the plate of food onto the bed. "I'm pretty sure all of Canada could hear your screams this morning…which is funny because I didn't hear any noise from Lauren."

"Oh my god, Bo!" Kenzi said, dropping her food back onto the plate. "You were totally getting it on by yourself last night!"

"No I wasn't!" Bo yelled in self defense. "Kenz, you know masturbating just makes me hungrier..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kenzi mumbled as Bo and her began to stuff their faces with much need food.

"Wait, if you were banging Lauren last night…then why did I only hear your screams…and why did it only last for like 15 minutes?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"I um….accidently finished early…" Bo confessed, trying to hide her embarrassment as she bit her toast.

"NO WAY!" Kenzi yelled, staring at her best friend in complete shock. "I mean…that's completely normal. I'm sure it happens to a lot of people once or twice in their lives…"

"It happened to me twice last night…" Bo said, refusing to look up at her.

"TWICE! IN FIFTEEN MINUTES? YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!" Kenzi said as she jumped off the bed. "How is that possible? I mean I'm sure it's happened to a human before, but a succubus…aren't you suppose to be a professional in the bedroom?"

"KENZI! You're really not making me feel any better about this!" Bo yelled as she tossed her toast and collapsed back onto the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"Shit…I'm so sorry Bo." Kenzi said, climbing back onto the bed to lay next to her best friend. "I'm just shocked that's all. Want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really know what happened." Bo mumbled though her hands. "We were fooling around like most people do. Everything was normal until I was about to feed..."

"OK…what happened then?" she asked eagerly

"I'm not sure…I think Lauren might have blown some kind of energy into me." Bo said, removing her hands from her face so she could look at her friend. "I know I didn't feed, but something flowed through my entire body and made me…you know…"

"WOW!" Kenzi said in astonishment. "So you got off just like that? Do you think Lauren would want to hang out with me sometime…Doc definitely has some sex magic up her sleeve."

"KENZI!" Bo yelled. "You're not hooking up with Lauren! She's at the lab running some tests now, hopefully we'll have a better idea of what happened."

"OK, OK. Sorry Bo-bo." She said apologetically. "I know you guys said Lauren had some extra stamina because of the bond…I didn't know she could breathe an orgasm into you too."

"Kenzi!" Bo said, trying her best not to laugh at her best friend. "I'm obviously never going to hear the end of this one am I?

"Hellz No! This is some crazy shit." She replied. "You should probably tell Trick about this, he might have some more answers for you."

"You're right." Bo agreed, continuing to eat her much needed breakfast. "I'm going to train with Dyson first, then when I get back I'll check in with Trick."

"Sounds like a plan." Kenzi responded as she crawled off the bed and headed towards the door. "Maybe while you're training I can fill Trick in on some of the stuff that happened last night, so you can focus more on training."

"Thanks Kenz, you always have my back." Bo said, smiling at her friend fondly.

"Damn straight I do. Now hurry up and get dressed." She replied while exiting the room. "D-Man is upstairs and has something he wants to talk to you about before you start your training."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I decided to spoil you guys and post 2 chapters and 2 days to make up for my tardiness last week. I know this chapter is going to put a lot of you on edge, but don't stop reviewing! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted sometime this weekend :)

Chapter 11

Bo/Dyson

Bo wrapped herself in her sheet and inched her way towards the end of the bed. For the first time since her and Lauren stumbled into the room early this morning, she was able to observe the unique guest room. It was stacked with two oak dressers and a huge brick fireplace. The fireplace was complemented by the wood beamed ceiling, stained concrete floor and a handmade oriental rug that lied perfectly in front of the unlit fireplace. She continued to take in her surroundings as she placed her feet on the cold concrete floor, finally spotting her clothes in a crumpled mess by the door. Unhappy with the idea of putting on the same outfit she had been wearing for well over twenty-four hours, she slowly padded over to the door to get dressed. Just as she was about to pick up her clothes, she heard a few quick knocks on the door.

"Bo? Its Dyson, I stopped by your house and picked you up some clothes. If I know you as well as I think I do…you're probably throwing a fit over wearing the same outfit two days in a row." Dyson said sweetly from the other side of the door.

Wrapping the sheet tighter around herself while throwing her dirty clothes onto the bed, Bo reached for the door knob and quickly opened it to see Dyson's smiling face.

"I guess this proves that we have met before." Bo said with a huge smile on her face. "How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a funny story actually…" Dyson responded while briskly walking past Bo to place the box of clothes onto her bed. "The shack you're living in now was the same place you were living before your memory loss. Trick said it's common for people to fall back into their normal lifestyle patterns without knowledge that they're doing so."

"Seriously?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, just because your memory was tampered with doesn't mean you lost your personality or who you are." Dyson answered. "Probably why Kenzi still calls me D-Man and Lauren , she knows our nicknames without remembering it because she's still the same ridiculously crazy person."

"Wow, I had no idea." Bo said, staring at Dyson with a shocked expression. "There was nothing in the shack when we moved in so where did all of our stuff go?"

"I went there shortly after we put you through the portal and moved it all to storage, I didn't want anyone to have any leads to you incase the Morrigan somehow realized what was going on." Dyson answered quickly. "I also stopped by your storage unit and picked up some of your favorite weapons. Since you've settled so easily into your old pattern of life, I'm hoping your combat skills come back easily too."

"I own weapons too? Wow, I guess I still have a lot to learn about myself. I'm really happy that you're here to help me through all of this, Dyson." Bo said as she walked up to him and squeezed his hand gently.

Bo continued to rub her thumb across the back of Dyson's hands without realizing what she was doing. She wondered why this felt so familiar to her. The feeling was different than what she had with Lauren, but something was there…something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He made her feel completely safe and taken care of, like he knew what she needed without being told. Bo was just about to ask how they knew each other or what their relationship was before the memory loss, but Dyson quickly pulled his hand away from her and stared at her with almost painful eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said, turning his eyes away from her to look towards the exit. "You should get dressed; I'll meet you upstairs by the bar with your weapons and we'll head to my studio apartment for training. There's lots of open space there for us to work without prying eyes."

"OK…" Bo mumbled out, watching him exit her room with a confused expression on her face.

Kenzi/Trick

"So this is your infamous study?" Kenzi asked as she walked into the room and plopped herself onto the antique sofa. "Looks a lot like Narnia…"

"Where do you think C.S. Lewis got his ideas from?" Trick answered casually, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

Kenzi continued to look around the room, observing the small lit fire place that instantly warmed the entire room. She also noticed the decorative woodwork and various tapestries along the wall. Like the guestrooms, this study was furnished with oriental rugs, oak shelves and wood beamed ceilings. Noting all of the expensive and ancient objects in the room, Kenzi began to wonder who Trick really was and how much money he actually had. One thing was obvious, he certainly made more than a normal barkeep.

"Right… anyways, I'm here to tell you about something that happened between Bo and Lauren last night." Kenzi said, still looking around the room at the various foreign objects.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Trick asked, quickly changing his attention to Kenzi and not the book he was reading.

"Yeah they're totally fine, I'm just here to tell you because Bo and Dyson are out training." Kenzi answered. "I guess when Bo and Lauren were banging last night, Lauren breathed some crazy orgasm into her and made Bo finish instantly."

"What?" Trick asked, mouth agape in complete horror. "What do you mean she breathed out an orgasm?"

"Bo said they were fooling around and she was about to feed from Lauren again, but right before she did, Lauren ended up pushing something into her mouth which made her…well you know the rest." Kenzi answered, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Are you implying that Lauren was able to willingly blow her chi into Bo without Bo feeding?" Trick mused, trying to make sense of the situation himself.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so. I don't really understand any of these Fae terms, but Lauren is at the lab running more tests to figure it out." She responded casually.

Trick was at a loss for words. Not only did he have to hear about his granddaughter having sex in his home, but every time something happened between her and Lauren, he became more and more disgruntled. He had never felt more helpless in his entire life. He'd spent centuries with all different species of Fae, read every kind of book he could get his hands on, and studied anything and everything that he could. Even with his knowledge of both Fae and human worlds, he couldn't find anything about a succubus performing a soul bond, a Fae bonding with a human or any kind of Fae developing extensive powers after a bond had been performed. On top of all of this, he was praying that his granddaughter made it through the trials alive.

"Umm…Trick?" Kenzi said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I think you spaced out, or you're just being a creepy old man."

"Sorry, I just haven't been able to find any information pertaining to the ever changing situation between Bo and Lauren." Trick mumbled out, still trying not to be upset over his lack on knowledge. "There are no references or theories in any of my books about a succubus bond or a bond being performed with a human. There's absolutely no studies done on the evolution of powers after a bond is performed, so we're just going to have to track everything that happens as best as we can."

"So like…this is the first time this has ever happened?" Kenzi repeated.

"Yes. To the best of my knowledge, there is no record of any kind that relates to what Bo and Lauren are going through." He responded in a hopeless tone. "Maybe Lauren knows something I don't. I'll have to speak with her tonight.

"I hope so too." Kenzi replied, finally walking back to the sofa. "Lauren said she'd be over after Bo was done training with Dyson. I'm assuming that will be in a few hours, hopefully Dyson's 'talk' with Bo doesn't take too long."

"What do you mean 'talk'?" Trick replied eagerly.

"I'm not sure. Dyson just said he needed to talk to Bo about something before training. I don't think he did though, since they both left in kind of a rush." Kenzi answered, confused about why Trick looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "He'll probably talk to her when they're done…am I missing something important here?"

"Dyson and Bo dated before Bo and Lauren started to. Actually, Bo switched between dating them so often that it became difficult to keep up with it all." Trick huffed out as he leaned back into his chair. "Since Dyson is a wolf and loves Bo, she's his permanent mate. As you may have heard, once a wolf picks a mate, they are mated for life even if their mate chooses to leave them. We were aware that Lauren and Bo were dating before the memory loss, we were not aware that Bo bonded herself permanently of Lauren."

"Holy Shiz! Are you for real?" Kenzi beamed from the sofa. "So Dyson is mated to Bo permanently and Bo is bonded to Lauren permanently? Are you sure I'm not on some weird reality soap opera?"

"I know that Dyson is permanently mated to Bo. Like I've said previously, I'm unaware of how succubae bonds work. She is definitely bonded to Lauren, but she is a succubus so she may be able to be with more than one person." He replied calmly.

"You mean…she can bond herself to Dyson too even though she's already bonded to Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"She may not be able to bond herself completely to Dyson since her soul already belongs to another." Trick replied. "Because of her innate need to feed from multiple people, she could most likely have a mate while keeping her soul bonded to Lauren."

"Wow. I'm speechless." Kenzi said, walking from the sofa to the front of Trick's desk. "This is some supercharged love triangle. Are you going to tell Lauren about this? What will happen if Bo stays bonded to Lauren but had Dyson as her mate too?"

"Kenzi calm down, I know as much as you do at this point." Trick reminded her. "What I just told you were my personal hypotheses based on my knowledge of succubae's. All we know for sure is that Bo is bonded to Lauren and Lauren is producing extra chi and stamina to sustain her. Let's keep this from her until we talk to Dyson and Bo."

"OK, but shit's going to hit the fan if Lauren finds out about this before Bo has a chance to tell her. Especially if Bo and Dyson start fooling around" Kenzi enforced eagerly. "If Lauren is producing extra chi and everything for Bo, why would Bo need to have a mate too?"

"Succubae aren't inherently monogamous creatures. Bo has feelings for Dyson, whether she remembers them or not." Trick said as he stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of Kenzi. "It's obvious her soul belongs to Lauren, but that won't necessarily stop her from mating with Dyson. If they do, I don't know how that will effect either of them or the bond."

"WHY IS DYSON TELLING HER THIS TWO DAYS BEFORE THE TRIALS!" Kenzi screamed out. "She shouldn't be focusing on any of this right now! If Lauren finds out before the trials and leaves Bo…we don't know how it will affect her!"

"I don't know why he's doing this. Wolves are very territorial, especially over their mates. He wasn't supposed to say anything without my consent, so there's still a chance that this isn't what he wanted to talk to her about." Trick said, trying to calm Bo's best friend as best as he could.

"What else could he possibly want to talk to her about?" Kenzi asked, almost accusingly.

"I'm not sure." Trick replied sheepishly.

"If Dyson tells Bo and this affects her negatively before the trials I am going to kick is doggy ass!" Kenzi yelled as she walked towards the study's exit. "Now come pour me some tequila shots before I lose my shit!"

"You do realize tequila won't fix all of our problems." Trick hummed as he followed her up the stairs to the bar.

"If tequila doesn't…vodka will." Kenzi replied, not bothering to start up another conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks for the continued reviews! I know I received some unhappy reviews and messages regarding the Bo-Dyson relationship, but please know that I have the characters best interests and needs in mind. I'll understand if you decide not to follow, but it's only the twelfth chapter and I'm enjoying exploring each character's relationships. What's the point of reading a story that you definitely know the answer to? There's no fun in that. Anways, here's chapter 12... hope you approve :)

Chapter 12

Bo/Dyson

Bo and Dyson arrived back at the Dal around 7pm. They had been practicing hand-to-hand combat and medieval fighting techniques for eight hours straight. Bo was sure if she heard anything more about the "German longsword" or Dyson yelling at her to "sidestep, duck, dodge and slip" she was going to lose her mind. Though her skills with the German ongsword came back rather quickly, she still felt extremely out of place. The hand-to-hand combat was a lot easier considering she had been doing that for three years in her PI service. The only part that was difficult was Dyson, his strength and quickness made him a lot more brutal to face than your average human.

"Wow, this place definitely gets busy at night." Bo said while entering the Dal behind Dyson. "There's a ton of people in here….and the sexual energy is out of control."

Dyson grinned knowingly at the succubus as her eyes flared blue momentarily. "The Dal is a Fae exclusive pub and is over a century old. It's a waypoint for visitors to check in. It used to be neutral ground between Dark and Light, but now there's only Dark around here so I guess that really doesn't apply anymore. Light visitors are still welcomed as long as they check in even though it's rarely happens."

"Why doesn't it happen that often?" Bo asked

"Light from other territories know that the Dark took over here. They also think that all Light Fae here willingly joined the Morrigan and pledged their allegiance to the Dark…they basically view all of us as traitors now." Dyson answered, while walking up to the bar to order a round of drinks.

"But they didn't…the Morrigan manipulated and erased their memories so she could create a stronger Dark without having the Light step in….right?" Bo repeated, trying to remember all of this new information correctly.

"Right…since the Morrigan didn't openly attack the Light or start a war with them, it looks like the Light joined forces with her willingly. If there's no sign of fowl play…Light Fae from other territories aren't going to waste there resources investigating a problem that isn't theirs." Dyson answered, taking a sip of his beer before sliding Bo's over to her.

"Why wouldn't other Light Fae leaders care that one of their allies pledged themselves to the other side?" Bo asked.

"There's so many Dark and Light territories all over the world that are a lot stronger and more powerful than here. Losing one small group of Light who willingly pledged themselves to the other side, isn't really a big deal to everyone else." Dyson explained sadly.

"Well it's important to me, you, Kenzi, Lauren and Trick now." Bo said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm reassuringly. "After I make it through the trails, we'll figure this out…I promise you."

As she rubbed Dyson's strong arm, she felt this familiar ache and pull in her stomach. Thinking back to their conversation this morning and how Dyson reacted to her touch, she couldn't help wondering what their relationship was like before. She asked herself repeatedly if they used to be close friends, lovers or more. Bo knew she felt something for Dyson, she just couldn't decide what it was or if she should pursue it. What she felt for Lauren was a lot stronger than this, hell she could barely speak to the woman without ripping her clothes off. But what she felt for Dyson was there too, maybe not as strong and out of control like her relationship with Lauren, but something was definitely there.

"So…Did we used to come here a lot to hang out?" Bo asked, trying her best to get her mind back on track.

"Yeah, we actually hung out a lot on that sofa back there in the corner." Dyson answered, using his empty hand to direct her to the vacant sofa across the room. "Would you like to go sit down, for old time's sake?"

"Absolutely." Bo replied quickly. "My whole body is achy and sore, sitting would definitely be amazing right now."

The pair grabbed their drinks and quickly walked over to the empty sofa, too tired to say hi or start a conversation with any of the Fae in the pub.

"Kenzi told me you had something to talk to me about earlier today…Do you still want to talk about it?" Bo said quickly as she took a seat on the sofa close to Dyson.

"I actually think it's better if we wait until the Trials are over." Dyson grumbled out, not too sure of what he should be doing right now. "It's nothing bad, I just want to wait for a better and more productive time to tell you."

"Oh." Bo huffed out, trying her best not to show her disappointment. "Can I ask you something then? It's something that's been bothering me since we showed up here."

"Sure, you can always ask me anything." Dyson replied, looking at her eagerly.

"Who's Nadia?" She asked casually. "I mean she's the one who brought us here and no one has told us a thing about her, the only thing we know is that she used to date Lauren."

Dyson shifted uncomfortably in his chair, unsure how to approach this topic without pissing the succubus off. "Nadia was human and had fallen into a comma for many years. Lauren thought she had caught a plague while they were in the Congo doing research, that's why she agreed to align herself with the Light. The acting Ash at the time promised her unlimited resources in order to find a cure for the plague that caused Nadia to go into a comma. Lauren researched for five years, but came up with nothing. Eventually, we ended up finding out that the Ash cursed Nadia so he could have Lauren as his supervising doctor. After that Ash died, you ended up working out a deal with the new Ash and broke the curse on Nadia. When Nadia awoke she seemed fine at first, but she became very ill and tried killing Lauren multiple times. In the end, you had to stab and kill Nadia because Lauren was unable to do it herself. You had no other option, Nadia was never going to get better."

Bo stared at him blankly, mouth wide open in complete horror. Unable to respond or even begin to process anything, Bo chugged the rest of her drink and placed it slowly on the table in front of them.

"If I stabbed her and killed her like you're saying…how did she end up on the side of the road?" Bo finally whispered out. "When your police division found her, they reported that there weren't any wounds or illnesses...that's why they declared it as heart failure based on 'lack of evidence'."

"My detective partner, Hale, and I covered it up. That's why we work as detectives in the human world." Dyson responded calmly. "We monitor and cover up anything Fae that happens in the human world. We do this to protect our kind."

"If you guys cover up everything anyways, than why bother sticking her body through the portal." Bo asked annoyed.

"Nadia had passed away awhile ago, way before you and Lauren got together and bonded. We were unaware that the Morrigan had gotten her hands on the body, we thought Nadia had been given the proper burial." Dyson answered as best he could. "We found out a few weeks ago that Nadia's body was being used as a test subject for the Dark Fae. Shortly after Trick and I found out about it, we came up with a plan to get her body back to her mother while getting you and Kenzi back to us. I know it sounds terrible, but it was actually one of the best ways to fix everything all at once. We ended up breaking into the lab and stealing the body. Once we got back here we placed her body through the portal so the Morrigan couldn't track who took it or how it got out of our territory. We also knew that somehow it would lead you back to us without blowing our cover."

"So when you found the body on the side of the road where the portal opened it, you knew that I would take the case because that's the same exact place where Kenzi and I were found." Bo repeated, trying to understand everything herself. "And you also knew that Nadia's body would be returned safely to her parents."

"Correct." Dyson replied, finally finishing his drink. "Please don't tell Lauren, she doesn't remember any of this and also doesn't need to. Eventually we will get our memories back and she'll remember on her own. I just don't want her to get upset and blow her cover with the Morrigan, they do work very closely together."

Just as Bo was about to voice her agreement, she was started by a very drunk and very rowdy Kenzi.

"BO! You HAVE to try these Fae shots! THEY MAKE YOUR MOUTH NUMB!" Kenzi yelled as she stumbled over and sat on her best friends lap.

"Some other time Kenzi, Dyson and I are in the middle of an important conversation." Bo said, scooting her friend off her lap and onto the sofa so she was seated between her and Dyson.

"You better not be starting trouble with my BFF." Kenzi mumbled, pointing a drunk finger at Dyson. "I know all about you wolf boy, and if you fuck shit up before the Trials…I will personally kick your doggy ass."

Dyson gave her a questioning look, unable to tell just how much Kenzi actually knew. Not wanting her to blow everything out of proportion before the Trials, he decided to be honest and tell her the truth. "We were just talking about Nadia. I told Bo how the body ended up on the side of the road and explained everything to her. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it in the morning when you're hungover."

"You better not be lying to me D-Man." Kenzi said as she looked between him and Bo. "Bo is this true?"

"Yes, Kenzi. I have a lot to explain to you in the morning." Bo replied softly, unable to tell if Kenzi was just drunk or if she actually knew something that she didn't know. "We should get you to bed…C'mon I'll walk you to your room."

Without waiting for Kenzi to respond, Bo picked her up from the sofa and gave Dyson an apologetic look. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll pick you up around 10." Dyson said while standing up from the sofa. "I should try getting some sleep too, I haven't trained like that in a really long time."

Bo smiled softly at him before turning to walk through the crowded bar towards the basement stairs. Once she managed to get to the bottom of the stairs without falling or dropping Kenzi on her face, she walked into the first guest room and placed her best friend on the bed. It wasn't a shock to her that Kenzi managed to pass out during the two minute walk from the sofa to the bed. After laying her unconscious body comfortably onto the bed, she quickly took Kenzi's boots off and placed a blanket over her. She was making her final adjustments to the blanket when she felt a warm body press itself against her, gently kissing the back of her neck.

"Hi." Lauren said, continuing to trail kisses down the back of her neck while wrapping her arms around the succubus.

Bo instantly leaned into the soft touches, while Lauren's scent and presence engulfed her entire body. He eyes flashed blue almost instantaneously while a deep growl resonated from her chest.

"Do you always growl when someone touches you or does that just happen with me?" Lauren laughed into Bo's neck as she continued her assault.

Bo quickly spun herself in Lauren's arms and pushed her forcefully against the guest room's dresser. She wasted no time crashing her lips into Lauren's while eagerly sticking her hands under Lauren's shirt to grasp her soft breasts firmly.

"Only with you." Bo mumbled while she sucked on Lauren's bottom lip, begging for entrance. "I can't control it…"

Lauren opened her mouth up to Bo as their tongues began to duel for dominance. Soon the room was filled with soft moans and whimpers as the pair continued to explore one another.

"You seem to have a list of things you can't control when you're around me…" Lauren whimpered as she felt Bo's hand drift from her breasts to the top of her jeans, then down her underwear completely. "Bo you can't be serious right now…Kenzi is literally passed out two feet away from us."

Bo continued her assault on Lauren's lips and neck while she firmly pressed her two fingers into Lauren's wet folds and started moving them back and forth in quick, long motions. As she began to move her fingers faster and faster against her nub, she could feel Lauren's hand latch itself onto Bo's forearm in an attempt to still her movements.

"Is there a problem doctor?" Bo hummed into her neck while thrusting her hips into Lauren, causing the dresser to slam back and forth into the wall behind it.

"We need to…We can't do this here." Lauren tried to croak out, feeling the succubae's fingers enter her forcefully causing her to slam back into the dresser again. "God….Bo stop… we're being really loud."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Bo asked as she slammed her hips and fingers into Lauren while simultaneously pulsing waves of pleasure into her.

"NO!" Lauren screamed out while getting pounded faster and faster against the dresser. "That's cheating…you can't…use your powers."

Bo didn't listen as she dove her fingers deeper and harder into Lauren's soaked center. She could tell Lauren was close by the way her core clenched around her finger with every pulse of energy. It only took her three more thrusts before Lauren wrapped herself completely around Bo, screaming and clenching while she rocked the last of her orgasm out against Bo's fingers. She lifted Lauren up and placed her softly on top of the dresser while she remained wrapped in her embrace. As she kissed Lauren's neck she began to slowly withdraw her fingers from doctor's core.

"Don't." Lauren said as she grabbed onto Bo's forearm again to still her movements. "I need a minute before you take them out…I…I'm really sensitive right now."

Bo looked at Lauren's glazed over eyes with a huge grin on her face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can't last long…"

"You cheated." Lauren said, adjusting herself on Bo's fingers while burying her head into her neck.

"You cheated last time." Bo laughed out as she slowly wiggled her fingers inside of Lauren.

"Bo! Cut it out!" Lauren half yelled, slapping Bo's forearm. "Can you please carry me into your room, I really don't want to be here when Kenzi wakes up."

Bo lifted her up easily and carried her out into the hallway and towards her guestroom, not daring to move her fingers out of the Doctor's core until she said so. "So when can we have round 3 of this control game?"


	13. Chapter 13

AUthor's Note: Sorry it's so late! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Bo/Lauren

Lauren slowly rolled over on the bed and wrapped her arms around the warm naked body next to her. As she continued to snuggle her body into Bo's, visions of their sex filled evening flooded her mind. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she thought of how many times Bo had satisfied her, and how she was able to let Bo feed from her five times in the span of six hours. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her body, but she definitely knew that her stamina was increasing the more she spent time with the succubus. Because of this, she was beginning to think Trick's hypothesis was correct. Since Bo and Lauren were away from each other for so long, her excelled stamina became depleted because there was no reason for her to have higher amounts of energy, or create more chi. Now that her and Bo had been reunited, her body began creating more energy in order to sustain her mate. The only thing Trick had been a little off about was Bo's control. Supposedly the more time they spent together the easier it would be for Bo to control herself, that clearly hadn't happened yet. Then again, they had only been together for a few days and they were obviously still in their "honeymoon" stage. The thought of this made Lauren smile again as she leaned in and softly kissed Bo's bare shoulder.

"Bo, it's time to wake up. Dyson is going to be here in an hour." Lauren hummed into her ear.

Bo rolled onto her side in order to face Lauren, trying her best to will away the sleep in her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she was met with Lauren's smiling face as well as her bare chest. Unable to tear her eyes away from the doctor's soft breasts and taught nipples, Bo's eyes flared a vibrant blue. Noticing the succubae's lack of control, Lauren slowly covered her chest with the bed sheet as she leaned forward to give Bo a light kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning." Lauren said, smiling at the glowing blue eyes that stared back at her.

"Morning." Bo mumbled out, trying her best not to show her disappointment at the lack of bare breast.

"Do you need to feed?" Lauren questioned, noticing that Bo's eyes had remained blue.

"No, definitely not." Bo answered quickly. "You did more than enough for me last night. I guess my eyes always flash blue for you, regardless of me being hungry or not."

Afraid that Lauren just thought of herself as some meal, Bo gently rolled the doctor onto her back so she could lie firmly between her legs.

"I really like you Lauren. I know that we are bonded and that you're producing extra energy for me, but I don't want you to think that's the only reason why I want you." Bo said firmly before gently kissing Lauren on the lips. "I want to get to know you again. It seems like all we have done since we met is have endless amounts of sex, not that I'm complaining, but I'd really like to just spend time with you…maybe over dinner or something…"

Lauren looked up at Bo, trying her best not to laugh. "Bo Dennis, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes…" Bo responded, shifting uncomfortably on top of Lauren in order to hide the blush that crept across her face. "I know we're already bonded and everything, but can I take you out to dinner?"

"Yes, of course you can." Lauren answered, swiftly lifting her head off of the pillow to crash her lips to hers. "We have to wait until after the trials though, you have too much to focus on until then. You only have today and tomorrow left to train, but I promise once you make it through you can take me out for a celebration dinner."

"That sounds perfect." Bo whispered as she trailed lingering kisses down Lauren's neck.

"You're still going to be feeding from me before the trials…I hope you know that." Lauren moaned out as she felt Bo take one of her nipples into her mouth. "You're going to need all the energy you can get."

"As long as I can take you on a date when this is all done…I'll feed from you as much as you like." Bo mumbled as she turned her attention to Lauren's other breast before stopping her movements completely. "By the way, did you find anything new after running those tests yesterday?"

"Shockingly, all the tests came back exactly the same." Lauren breathed out. "I think the more I'm around you, the more energy I am able to produce. Last night I was able to let you feed from me five times in one evening. I felt fine but I was exhausted afterwards, I don't think you could have fed from me again."

"I'm sorry, you should have told me I was taking too much." Bo responded apologetically. "Why did you ask if I needed to feed from you this morning if I have already taken too much?"

"Because I feel completely back to normal, you could probably feed from me multiple times this morning." Lauren answered, smiling up at the shocked succubus. "I think since I'm able to produce extra amounts of energy to sustain you, I'm also able to rejuvenate faster too. Again, I'll have to run some more tests when I get back to the lab."

"You really are amazing." Bo smiled out as she began to kiss down Lauren's neck again. "If you want, we can test out that hypothesis this morning."

"Nice try, Bo." Lauren laughed out while she reversed their positions on the bed. "I thought you wanted to take me out on a date first, and you said you weren't hungry."

"Like I told you earlier, I'm always hungry for you." Bo grinned as she cupped both of Lauren's soft breasts in her palms. "I do want to take you out on a date, you're the one who said I still have to feed from you because of the Trials…"

"You are still going to feed from me, but not this morning." Lauren responded, grabbing Bo's hands gently and removing them from her breasts. "Dyson is going to be here in a half hour and I need to get back to the lab before the Morrigan gets there."

"I've only met the Morrigan once and she already seems like the biggest buzz kill." Bo pouted out as she watched Lauren move from her position on the bed to get dressed. "Am I going to see you tonight? Dyson and I are coming here for drinks after training, will you meet us too?"

"I will definitely meet you back here at some point this evening." Lauren said as she finished getting dressed. "You should know that Dyson and I aren't the best of friends. Not for any particular reason that I can remember, he just acts like he's so superior to me because I'm human and a slave to the Morrigan. There's something about him I don't trust and I don't think he trusts me that much either. I'm curious to find out what our relationship was like before I lost my memory."

"He does have that 'Alpha male' mentality; you should see him in our training sessions. He's really hard on me, but it's probably for the best. I'm learning a lot and I'm picking up techniques quickly." Bo said, sitting up on the bed so she could look at the fully dressed doctor. "He has been weird around me lately too. Whenever I ask about our life before the memory loss, he shuts me out completely and changes the subject. The only time he opened up a little bit was last night. He told me he has something important to tell me, but said we had to wait until after the Trials to talk about it. Do you think we should talk to Trick?"

Lauren couldn't help the jealous flare that ignited in her body. Ever since she met Dyson three years ago, they had this silent rivalry between them. In the beginning she assumed it was just because she was human, but now she had different thoughts and hypotheses flooding her brain. Lauren couldn't understand their innate disliking for one another, but Dyson definitely knew why they butted heads. Something in her knew it had to do with Bo. She had been told that Dyson and Bo were friends before they lost their memories and that Lauren and Bo were dating. If that were true then they should have been mutual friends. Based on the way Dyson acts around her, that's definitely not true. Something had to have happened between the three of them before their memory loss. The major conflict now was whether or not she should pursue this or let it go until after the Trials. Maybe she could talk to Trick on her own, that way she could find out the truth and not overwhelm Bo before the Trials.

"Lauren…are you ok?" Bo asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course." Lauren said, walking up to Bo and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I was just thinking about everything I need to get done at the labs today. I'll meet you back here tonight, ok?"

"Ok…are you sure you're ok?" Bo asked again.

"I'm fine Bo, Don't worry." Lauren answered as she placed one more kiss on the succubae's lips before walking towards the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, Dyson will be here shortly. I'll meet you back her tonight."

Lauren/The Morrigan

"Lauren honey, so glad you could finally make it to work." The Morrigan said as her tall black heels clapped against the marble floor.

"I've been here everyday on time, like usual…" Lauren responded quickly, immediately taking her head away from the telescope so she could stand and greet the Morrigan properly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about you and the succubus?" the Morrigan said as she approached Lauren, taking a minute to look over at the other scientists in the lab. "Everyone leave, I need to speak with Lauren privately."

Without another word, the remaining scientists quickly left what they were working on and exited the lab, leaving Lauren and the Morrigan completely alone.

"You've been sleeping at the Dal with the succubus the past two evenings." The Morrigan informed Lauren while taking a step towards her, unbuttoning her lab coat slowly. "Seems a bit odd to be so close to someone you barely know. The Lauren Lewis I know wouldn't jump into bed with a stranger, nevermind a Fae."

Lauren stood there shocked, unable to think of an excuse to tell Evony without blowing everyone's cover. She should have never gone to the Dal to be with Bo after her work was completed. She knew better than that, Evony has eyes and ears everywhere, but the thought of staying away from Bo for more than a few hours became unfathomable. As scared as she was about her cover being blown, she was even more scared of Bo finding out about her and Evony. She knew Evony had pissed Bo off in the lab the first time they met, but Bo just thought the Morrigan was trying to get under her skin. She didn't know the truth about Lauren and Evony's relationship.

"You haven't come to 'visit' me since the succubus arrived." Evony hummed while removing Lauren's lab coat in order to kiss her neck and collarbone gingerly. "Is she fucking you?"

"Evony." Lauren huffed out, pushing the Morrigan's body lightly away from her. "Don't. Can't we talk about this later?"

"It seems like you've forgotten your place here. You're a servant to the Dark, specifically to me. When I ask you a question, I want an answer." Evony replied angrily.

"So that's all I am to you? A servant?" Lauren retorted as she crossed her hands over her chest, not daring to break eye contact. "Funny because last week you were saying something completely different while you were 'fucking' me."

"You know you're special to me." Evony answered calmly, approaching Lauren so she could wrap her arms around her waist. "She's a succubus, Lauren. She feeds off sexual energy, all she's doing is using you. I thought you would be smarter than this. We don't know who she is or where she came from. We can't find much information on her at all."

"I'm well aware of what she's doing. I'm just running tests on her before the Trials, and when she feeds on me it's solely for healing purposes." Lauren whispered out, trying her best not to focus on the wet kisses Evony began placing on her neck. "As you are aware, she's been training with Dyson. I thought this would be in your best interest considering you want her to pass the trials. Don't you want her in the best condition so she can aid the Dark?"

"Yes." Evony finally said while pushing Lauren back against the desk and unbuttoning her blouse swiftly. "Something is going on between Bo, Dyson, Trick and that human girl. I want you to keep up this relationship with the succubus so you can give me daily reports on what's going on. They're hiding something from me and I want to know what."

"You want me to spy on Bo?" Lauren gasped out while stilling the Morrigan's movements. "You want me to sleep with her so I can find out more information and report back to you?"

"Yes." Evony confirmed, ripping Lauren's blouse off of her and throwing it to the ground. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Thinking about betraying Bo made Lauren feel nauseous. She couldn't understand why Evony would make her do this. She knew she was a slave to her, but she also knew that Evony cared about her. They had been sleeping together nonexclusively for the past three years and not once had Evony ever treated her the way she was right now. She suddenly felt used and betrayed. All Dark Fae knew about their 'relationship', but they thought Evony was just sleeping with the beautiful human doctor because she could, not because the Morrigan actually had feelings for her. That never bothered Lauren because Evony never made her feel used before. Sleeping with the Morrigan was always good, it filled the lonely void in Lauren's life that she couldn't explain until she met Bo. But after being reunited with the succubus, a lot of things had changed. Bo was her mate, that much was obvious, but being used this way by someone she cared about hurt her more than she thought it would.

"Evony…Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked as she pulled herself away from the Morrigan, tears starting to flood her caramel brown eyes. "I know you care about me. Why are you making me feel like I'm some whore that you can pass off to anyone you want? I know I'm your slave, but you've never actually made me feel like one before."

Unable to look at Lauren, the Morrigan stepped away from her and began walking towards the exit. "Just do your job and get me the information I need, I don't care how you do it. Clearly you've decided to let the unknown succubus fuck you anyways, so why not keep it up? Try not to enjoy yourself too much, I'll be waiting for your report tomorrow afternoon."

Lauren stared at Evony as she exited the lab in complete horror. She couldn't comprehend what just happened, all she knew was that she felt completely sick to her stomach. Bo's trials are tomorrow evening and she has to report back to the Morrigan tomorrow afternoon. If she doesn't handle this situation properly, Bo could be in a lot more trouble during the Trials than she ever imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm trying my best to post chapters more frequently, I'm sorry I've been off my game a little bit. I just want to say thank you to LOCISVU, SoulAstray, Cheekymadom, Spyklv, Sergeik, Yibridge, Sheped and Athena64 for posting reviews so frequently (I'm sorry if I missed someone!). It really means a lot to me, and I look forward to your comments every chapter. I also want to thank any new followers that have been reviewing lately and obviously all the guests. I know I don't usually respond to reviews, but I always respond to pm's. Some of you have already started to send me multiple pm's and I've enjoyed responding to them! Just wanted to let you know that I read all of your reviews! Thanks again and keep it up :)

Chapter 14

Bo

It was late and Bo was just getting back to the Dal after her hours of training with Dyson. All she wanted to do was take the longest shower of her life and try her best not to think about the Trials she had to go through tomorrow evening. The only thing keeping her going at this point was grabbing a relaxing beer after her shower with Dyson and falling asleep with Lauren.

After making it through the crowds of people in the Dal, she finally found her way down the stairs to the shower that was attached to her guest room. She immediately stripped off her clothes and stepped into the steamy shower, not bothering to close the door or put her clothes away. Bo tried to relax as she began washing her body, but thoughts of the Trials and everything she'd been learning the past two days occupied her brain.

While training today, Dyson explained how the typical lay out of the Trials and who Bo faced the first time she went though it. Every Trial is comprised of Under Fae, usually one that is physically competitive and one that is mentally competitive. Bo knew she could most likely get through the "physical" fighting easily based on her innate skills and what she has learned through Dyson. The main thing she was worried about was the "mental" aspect of the Trials. Dyson said the first time she went through them she faced a "Pain-Eater". This type of Under Fae projects images into its victims mind and convinces the victim to harm themselves or others. Bo was worried, as far as she knew she had always been strong physically, but mentally she had no idea. Dyson informed her that based on the type of Under Fae, they could possibly pull things from Bo's mind that she no longer remembered or they could take her memory loss as an advantage and fill her with incorrect memories. This scared the shit out of her because there was no way to train for it, the only thing she could do was stay strong and trust her instincts.

After realizing she had probably been in the shower for well over a half hour based on her pruned fingers, she quickly turned off the water and exited the bathroom to get dressed. She decided to stop draining herself over the Trials and try her best to calm down and relax. Obviously right when she stopped thinking about the Trials, thoughts of Lauren flooded her brain. These thoughts and visions didn't necessarily "calm" her, but they definitely made her a lot more relaxed than the Trials did. Once she was comfortable in her typical tight black leather pants, leather boots and tight leather vest that made her breasts spill over the top, she made her way up to the Dal to meet Dyson for a much needed drink.

As she walked towards the stairs that led up to the bar, she heard familiar voices coming from Trick's study. Without a second thought, she turned her attention away from the stairs and made her way down the hall towards the study.

"Lauren?" Bo asked surprised when she saw her sitting on the couch next to Kenzi, obviously in the middle of a serious conversation with Trick. "I thought you were coming here later…what are all of you doing down here?"

"Bo-bo!" Kenzi yelled, standing up from the couch and immediately walking towards her best friend. "Let's go upstairs and have a few drinks! Trick and Lauren will be up right after us."

"No." Bo answered sternly, removing Kenzi's hand from her arm and taking a step towards Lauren. "Are you crying? What's happening…Did someone hurt you?"

Bo looked eagerly between Trick and Lauren, neither of them making an attempt to explain anything. Growing more and more anxious, Bo took another step towards the pair. She couldn't understand why neither of them would even acknowledge her presence, but the look on Lauren's face and the tears streaming from her eyes made Bo's heart feel like a million pounds. Seconds ago she was worrying about her life and the Trials, but now the only thing she cared about was Lauren.

"Please tell me what's going on." Bo whispered out, closing the distance between the three of them to kneel in front of Lauren.

"Don't, Bo." Lauren said, moving Bo's hands off her lap. "I'll talk to you about this tomorrow after the Trials. Go upstairs with Kenzi while Trick and I finish our conversation."

"I'm not leaving you." Bo said angrily, not understanding why Lauren was being so cold and distant. "What's so important that you can talk to Kenzi and Trick about it but you can't talk to me? I'm your mate!"

"Bo, this doesn't concern you right now. The only thing this will do is distract you from the Trials." Trick informed her while he stood from his chair to place a reassuring hand on Bo's shoulder. Just as she was about to respond, Dyson casually entered the room.

"Bo, is everything alright? I got worried when you never made it upstairs." Dyson said, looking around the room in complete confusion. "What's going on…why is everyone down here?"

"D-Man!" Kenzi yelled. "This is REALLY not a good time, let's go upstairs with Bo and grab some shots!"

"No." He responded quickly.

"Fine, no one listen to little human Kenzi." She mumbled as she walked towards the open chair next to the door and sat down. "Shits going to get real down here, so I'm just going to hang out by the exit and observe the chaos that's about to ensue…please, keep ignoring me."

Bo stood up angrily in order to look directly at Trick and Dyson. "Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on! Ever since I got here all you three have done is told me to wait until after the Trails, what if there is no after! I could DIE tomorrow and right now all you guys are focusing on is keeping secrets from me! If you want me to have any chance against the two Under Fae tomorrow you better FUCKING tell me what's going on NOW because this is all I'm going to be thinking about!"

Bo couldn't control the anger that was building in her body. Her eyes immediately flashed blue as pulses of intense energy ran through her veins. She hadn't felt this way since the Morrigan touched Lauren in the labs two days ago. Since then she had been able to control herself, even with Lauren. Bo knew she was losing her inner battle to stay in control, the succubus side of her was beginning to take over and she was afraid of completely blacking out and losing herself. Trying her best to calm herself down, she balled her hands into fists and began taking deep breaths.

"Bo…" Lauren whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist, firmly pulling the succubae's back into her chest. "I'm sorry, please calm down."

"Tell me the truth." Bo gritted out, refusing to take her glowing eyes off of Dyson and Trick while Lauren was wrapped around her.

"The Morrigan found out that Lauren had slept here the past two days. She's asked Lauren to 'maintain' her relationship with you in order to gain information. She wants Lauren to report back to her with new information tomorrow afternoon." Trick finally huffed out, unable to lie to his granddaughter any longer. "She was very angry when she spoke with Lauren, we don't know what will happen to either of you if she chooses not to report back.

"Why the hell would the Morrigan ask Lauren to continue sleeping with me if she knows I'm going through the Trials tomorrow night and could potentially die?" Bo said, attempting to take a step towards Trick before Lauren pulled her back into her. "That doesn't make any sense! Even if I make it through the Trials, I'm going to have to align myself with the Dark right after anyways. I know I'm going to be undercover, but she doesn't know that. We can give her all the fake information we want, why does she need Lauren spying on me too?"

"She's right." Dyson said, finally taking a step forward to stand next to Bo. "Bo could die tomorrow night, what's the point of sending Lauren here to spy on her for one night? If she does die, she's not a problem to the Morrigan and if she does survive, she's aligning herself with the Dark and will be fully supervised."

"She's having a difficult time finding any information on Bo. She also thinks that we, as a group, are hiding something from her." Trick explained calmly.

"Then why not just come to me about it? I work as a Detective for the Dark and I'm the one training Bo. If she thinks all of us are in on this, then she thinks Lauren is in on it too. Why trust a human over her Dark Fae Detective?" Dyson said accusingly, before looking over at Lauren apologetically. "Sorry Lauren, I didn't mean for that to come off so condescending, I'm just trying to make sense of all of this."

"Thank you Dyson, you have every right to be confused. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Lauren said as she released her grip on Bo in order to come face to face with her burning blue eyes. "I think the Evony is jealous..."

"Evony…you guys are on a first name basis now?" Bo glared at her. "What would she be jealous of? It's definitely not me considering I could be dead tomorrow."

"I've been…" Lauren trailed off. Her eyes began to fill with unshed tears as she tried to find the strength to tell her mate the truth. "We've been sleeping together for the past three years."

"What?" Bo mumbled out as she clumsily backed away from Lauren and stared at Trick and Dyson.

"Bo, it's not what you think." Trick chimed in, trying his best to diffuse the situation. "The Morringan can sleep with whomever she chooses, especially humans that belong to her. Lauren really wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She's the leader of the Dark Fae, she uses humans however she pleases."

"ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT THE MORRIGAN HAS FORCED HERSELF ONTO MY MATE FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS!" Bo bellowed out as she picked up Trick's empty chair and smashed it against the wall. She was on the brink of losing herself completely. The anger in her was now pulsing through her entire body, she was unable to control her thoughts or emotions as she continued to destroy miscellaneous objects in Trick's office.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU HAD TO TELL ME, DYSON?" Bo said as she walked up to him and punched him directly in the face, sending him stumbling backwards towards Kenzi. "YOU KNEW THE MORRIGAN WAS FUCKING MY MATE WITHOUT HER CONSENT AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

"There's nothing I could have done!" Dyson growled out, deflecting another punch by Bo, only to be kicked in the stomach and launched across the room. As he picked himself off of the floor, Bo barreled into him, smashing them both to the wall as the succubus began to choke him. "If I confronted the Morrigan about her sleeping arrangements with Lauren, she would have wondered why I cared so much. She would have killed me, or both of us. That's not what I had to tell you!"

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled. "Let Dyson go! You don't have to do this! This isn't Dyson's fault and that's not what he wanted to tell you!"

"You were in on this too!" Bo yelled, glaring at her best friend while she continued to choke Dyson. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"

Kenzi stared at her best friend with a horrified expression on her face. She had no idea what to do, the Bo she knew was completely lost. The only person in control right now was the succubus.

"Lauren, please do something." She whispered out as she stared at the shocked doctor.

Kenzi's plea finally knocked the doctor out of her current state of panic. Not thinking twice, Lauren immediately walked up to the succubus and placed herself between Bo and Dyson. Lauren took one look at the succubae's face before smashing their lips together. It only took a second for the succubus to release her grip on Dyson and close her arms around Lauren, bringing their bodies flush against each other in order to deepen this kiss. Their movements became hard and rough as Bo picked Lauren up and pressed her firmly against the wall next to Dyson's collapsed body.

"Calm down" Lauren whispered soothingly against Bo's lips while breathing small amounts of chi into her. "I'm yours, only yours."

The feeling of Lauren's chi inside of her instantly soothed Bo's burning body. Lauren had breathed chi into her once before, but it had a completely different effect then. Now, the sensation was so calming it allowed Bo to steady her breathing and take control over the succubus. She began to soften her kisses and slow her movements, letting her eyes return to their normal brown color.

"Trick, why don't you help me move Dyson's unconscious body to the guest room." Kenzi whispered, trying her best to knock Trick out of his current daze without disrupting the newly tamed succubus. "Let's give these two some time alone. I think I've been scared shitless enough for one night and Dyson needs our help."

After a few moments, Trick finally removed his gaze away from Lauren and Bo to look over at Kenzi. He quickly ran over to Dyson and grabbed his feet while Kenzi tried her best to carry him by his arms. Unable to fully pick him off the ground, they both dragged him lightly out of the study and into Kenzi's guest room, leaving Lauren and Bo alone.

"Why didn't you tell me the Morrigan was using you for sex?" Bo breathed out, still trying to calm her nerves while Lauren continued to kiss her softly.

"She didn't make me sleep with her Bo, it was consensual." She whimpered out while leaning her forehead against Bo's. "We have never been in a relationship or anything like that, but we have been sleeping together consistently for the past three years. She's always been respectful of me and she would never force me to sleep with her. Evony never made me feel like I was some sex object to her until this morning…when she found out I had been sleeping here for the past two nights. She's jealous, that's why she sent me here to spy on you. By her commanding me to sleep with you and to keep up this relationship with you, it's making her feel like she has a say in the matter."

Bo gently removed Lauren's legs from around her waist and placed her on the ground, keeping their bodies flush together as she pushed Lauren back against the wall. "You care about her?"

"Not as much as I care about you." Lauren replied effortlessly as she scooted her hands under Bo's shirt in order to rub her stomach soothingly. "Bo…I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know what to say. One second I'm a human doctor owned by the Dark and the next I have a succubus mate who could possibly die in the Trials tomorrow. And to top it all off, the person making my mate go though the Trials is my ex-lover who altered my memory."

"How can you still care about her then? If you know she's the one who did all of this to us?" Bo responded while her body uncontrollably melted into Lauren's soft touches.

"Because even though she altered and erased all of our memories, she doesn't remember who we are either. No one does." She replied calmly, moving her hands up and down Bo's toned stomach. "Trick said she only knew me as the doctor for the Ash before the incident and that we never had any kind of relationship with one another. Since neither of us remembered each other from before and because I now work for the Dark…I think we just got along well…It just happened. I know you don't want to hear this, but I can promise you Bo, she never forced herself on me or hurt me in anyway. My feelings for her are incomparable to what I feel for you. You've changed my whole life.

"Has she touched you since you've been with me?" Bo asked, stilling Lauren's movements.

"Bo…" Lauren whispered out, trying her best not to cry.

"Has she touched you since you've been with me?" She repeated again, fully removing Lauren's hands from under her shirt and backing away slightly.

"At the labs today…she kissed me…" Lauren answered while taking a step towards the succubus. "It meant nothing and she stopped when I told her to."

"You just told me you cared about her, how could it mean nothing if you let her kiss you in the first place?" Bo answered angrily as she walked towards the door. "I'm going to check on Dyson and Kenzi. I think you should report back to 'Evony' tonight."

"Bo! Let me explain!" Lauren yelled out as she watched her mate turn her back on her and walk out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the new followers who decided to post reviews last chapter, they were awesome! I know all you doccubus fans are going to be a little upset with me, so please let the angry reviews ensue…

Chapter 15

Bo/Dyson

Bo found her way down the hallway towards Kenzi's guestroom. She was about to open the door when she decided to take a minute and collect herself before entering. She didn't want to walk in there and start screaming at Trick and Kenzi, plus she had no idea how Dyson was. That was the second time in two days that she had lost control and hurt him, she was already embarrassed enough, she didn't need to add a third incident to the list. Taking deep breaths, Bo leaned her forehead against the door, trying her best to will away the thoughts of Lauren and Evony together.

She knew that Lauren and her had only 'known' each other for two days, but the jealousy that ran through her body made her want to lose control and lash out completely. First it was Nadia, now it was Evony, Bo began to wonder just how many women Lauren had been with before choosing her. Not that she had any right to be jealous, since she's a succubus who feeds off sexual energy, but the thought of Lauren with anyone else made her crazy. With every breath Bo tried her best to be reasonable, she knew she was being unfair and that Lauren had no idea who she was until a few days ago, but that didn't make the pain or jealousy go away. She couldn't believe that an hour ago she was worried about the Trials, now all of that seemed so far away and pointless. Trying her best to reign in her inner beast, Bo took one last deep breath before turning the knob and entering the guestroom.

Once in the candlelit room, Bo noticed Dyson's body laying still on the king size bed. Afraid that she severely hurt him, Bo took a few quick steps to the empty chair next to him and sat down quickly.

"Dyson, can you hear me?" She asked softly while taking his hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responded, smiling slightly at the feel of Bo's hand on his. "That's the second time you kicked my ass in two days, I don't remember you being that strong before."

"It must be because of my rigorous training programs." Bo laughed out. "I'm sorry Dyson, I shouldn't have assumed you were hiding things from me. This whole 'bond' has me going crazy. I'm feeling things I've never felt before; I swear I'm not usually this territorial and crazy."

"You don't have to apologize…I'm familiar with the feeling." Dyson mumbled out while pulling his hand out of Bo's soft grip, so he could rest his back against the beds headboard.

"You do?" Bo asked confused. She knew wolves mated for life, but Dyson never mentioned anything about a wife or girlfriend, and by the looks of his bachelor pad, it was clear that no woman was sharing the apartment with him. As she sat there confused, she wondered who this mysterious woman was and why she felt a hint of jealousy creep through her. "I didn't know you were seeing someone…"

"I'm not…it's not like that." He said, shifting awkwardly on the bed. "The thing that I wanted to tell you after the trials had nothing to do with Lauren. You're right, I knew that the Morrigan was sleeping with her, but that's none of my business and it's definitely not my place to say anything. Yours and Lauren's relationship is obviously personal, I've been trying my best to stay out of it."

"Thank you, Dyson. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Ever since I reunited with Lauren, the bond has been getting stronger and stronger. It's making me act like an immature, hormonal teenager." Bo huffed out, still slightly confused. "If that's not what you wanted to tell me, than what do you have to tell me?"

"Honestly, with everything that happened tonight and with the Trials tomorrow, we should probably wait to discuss it." Dyson replied.

"No, I want everything out on the table before I go to the Trials tomorrow. If I don't find out the truth now, I might not live long enough to ever find out." Bo said eagerly. "Kenzi already knows everything, why can't I?"

"You've really never been a patient person have you?" Dyson asked as a sly grin crept across his face. "If you must know… You're my mate."

Bo leaned back in her chair in complete shock. This could not be true. First it was Lauren with Nadia and Evony, now Dyson was thrown into this mess. None of this made any sense, there was no way she could be Dyson's mate if she already had her own mate. "Excuse me?"

"You're my mate…" Dyson repeated warily, unsure if he should be expecting another beat down from the succubus. "It's actually a really long and complex story…"

"Considering I told Lauren to report back to Evony tonight, and the fact that I could potentially die tomorrow because of her 'ex-lover', I have loads of time." Bo replied annoyed. "Explain to me how this is possible. My life is turning out to be some ridiculous love square or polygon or whatever! Were we all just fucking each other before?! How can I be your mate when I already have my own mate! "

"Bo it's really late, and no offense, but I just got knocked unconscious for a good ten minutes. As angry as you are, all I want to do is lay in my own bed." Dyson moaned out, desperately trying not to have this conversation tonight. "I would have left on my own already, but Trick refuses to let me drive home because he's afraid I'll pass out again."

"I'll make you a deal." Bo replied as she stood from her chair. "If I drive you home tonight, you have to explain everything to me in the car."

"OK, deal." Dyson groaned. "Before we go, I need to go upstairs to talk to Kenzi and Trick. I just want to let them know everything is fine and that you will be driving me home. Plus, I have a few things I want to discuss with Trick before our final training session tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Bo smiled back, happy that Dyson was willing to explain all of this to her. "I need to go to my room and grab my jacket and a few things. I'll meet you upstairs in fifteen."

As Dyson watched Bo exit the room, an overwhelming amount of anxiety flooded his senses. He knew that explaining everything to her wouldn't change anything, that's why he didn't mind waiting until after the Trials. Bo was eventually going to ask him about their past relationship, he just wasn't prepared to have the conversation tonight. Dyson knew better than to lie to Bo, he had always planned on being honest with her, especially since keeping secrets from her nearly destroyed their relationship in the past. Obviously he was still in love with her, but things had gotten easier for him over the past three years when they had been forced to be apart. Now that they had been training together for the past three days, the sick realization that he was still in love with her, and would always want his mate began to sit in. Dyson knew he had to be a strong person in this situation because he ruined everything when the Norn took his love away. Bo had moved on and picked someone else. Even though he didn't find out until recently that she actually bonded with Lauren, he needed to try his best to be supportive because Bo was happy and her happiness meant everything to him.

Bo/Lauren

Bo quickly walked down the hallway towards her guestroom to wash up and grab her jacket. As she entered her room, she immediately saw Lauren sitting at the end of her bed. Unable to stop her stomach from dropping to the floor in complete shock, she leaned her back against the door, trying her best to catch her breath.

"Lauren." She breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not leaving you tonight or ever." Lauren responded matter-of-factly. "I know you told me to go back to Evony, but the only place I want to be is here with you."

"I don't have time for this right now, Lauren." Bo responded sternly, not bothering to look at Lauren while she searched her room for her jacket.

Lauren couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down her face. She couldn't handle how upset Bo was and the thought of losing her made her physically sick. "Bo, we can't leave things like this…not when the Trials are tomorrow night."

"I don't care about the Trials anymore." Bo retorted while she continued her search around the room. "After all the bullshit that's been going on tonight, the Trials seem like a fucking cake walk."

"LOOK AT ME!" Lauren yelled, finally standing up from the bed to face Bo. "This isn't just about you, it's about me too! We are bonded! If you die tomorrow, we don't know how that will affect me too! I physically feel sick to my stomach because you're upset with me, I can't imagine how it would feel if I lost you forever! Give me a chance to be with you, I just met you two days ago and you already mean everything to me!"

Bo stood completely still while her eyes flashed blue momentarily before returning to their dark brown color. She knew she had clearly pissed Lauren off, but she didn't know that pissed off Lauren could be so hot.

"Bo, are you serious right now?" Lauren asked, semi-smiling while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Did I just turn you on?"

"What? No…You didn't turn me on…" Bo trailed off, hoping her eyes wouldn't flash blue again.

"You're eyes turned blue." Lauren responded, taking a step towards Bo so their faces were inches apart.

"No they didn't." Bo fired back quickly, trying her best to concentrate on anything else besides Lauren's hand that was inching its way under her shirt.

"You have a terrible poker face." Lauren said, kissing Bo softly on the lips while continuing to inch her hands slowly up Bo's stomach. "Will you please let me stay here with you tonight?"

"Lauren…" Bo whimpered out while stilling Lauren's movements. "I can't concentrate when you're this close to me, never mind when you're touching me. Can you please take a few steps back, so I can think clearly? All I want to do right now is fuck you and clearly we have a lot we need to discuss."

Lauren kissed Bo once more on the lips before taking a few steps backwards towards the bed. "Is this better?"

"Much better…thanks." Bo smiled and sighed with relief. "I know I'm acting immature, but I can't help it. Hearing about Evony kissing you today made me go out of my mind. On top of it, she's basically trying to kill me and you've been sleeping with her for three years. I know I have no right to be jealous since we've only known each other for a few days, but I literally have no control over the 'succubus'. She's territorial, possessive and currently pissed off."

"Bo, you and the 'succubus' are the same person. You have full control over yourself, the bond is just making things difficult." Lauren responded reassuringly. "The bond makes us connected, both physically and mentally. It's perfectly normal that we are both having a hard time adjusting. Look at how difficult it is for us to be in the same room and not have sex right now. If it's that hard to stop ourselves from physically acting out, do you think it's going to be any easier mentally?"

"No, I guess you're right." Bo answered. "I never thought about it that way."

"This is new for both of us and we're going to have to start going through things together." Lauren said as she took a step towards Bo. "I know you're pissed off at me right now, I'd be upset too if I were you. Just let me stay here with you tonight and we can start figuring everything out after you make it through the Trails. You also haven't fed since last night; you need all the energy you can get before tomorrow."

"Then what?" Bo responded angrily. "You're going to sleep here then report back to Evony in the morning?"

"I'm going to have to go back to the labs tomorrow, it's my job." Lauren answered while taking another step towards Bo. "Like you said in Trick's study, just because I have to report back to Evony, it doesn't mean I have to tell her the whole truth. After the Trials we all need to sit down and figure out a plan together."

"We have to figure out more than just Evony." Bo said harshly.

"I know. We have a lot more to figure out about our past, how we're going to take down Evony and the Dark and how we're going to restore everyone's memories, but we really don't have to talk about that right now." Lauren said, taking one last step towards Bo and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"There's something else…" Bo mumbled out.

"What is it?" Lauren asked curiously while planting a kiss on Bo's neck.

"When I went to go check on how Dyson was doing, he told me what he was planning on telling me after the trails." Bo answered. She knew Lauren was clearly thrown off because she stopped kissing her neck.

"What did he have to tell you?" Lauren asked sternly while loosening her grip on Bo, so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm Dyson's mate…" Bo finally said.

"You're his mate?" Lauren repeated as she stumbled back to the bed and took a seat. "How…how is that possible?"

"I don't know. He said if I drove him back to his apartment tonight he would explain everything in the car." Bo answered. "I'm supposed to meet him upstairs now."

"Are you coming back?" Lauren asked nervously.

"I don't know, Lauren. It depends how long this takes." Bo responded as she grabbed her leather jacket and walked towards the bedroom door. "I have a lot to think about and a lot to figure out."

"I'll be here waiting for you, regardless of what you choose." Lauren answered softly, trying her best not to cry as she watched Bo walk away from her for a second time tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys. After the chapter I posted last night, I was flooded with pretty intense reviews. I understand that there are a lot of Doccubus fans here, and I appreciate the reviews, but I think things are getting a little crazy. This is my story that I am writing for my own enjoyment, as well as for Lost Girl fans. Until last night I truly enjoyed everyone's reviews and comments, but now I just feel like I'm being bullied into writing what you guys want instead of what I want. I already have a pretty good idea of where this story and the characters are going to go. I'm sorry if you don't like where this is headed or if this story no longer suits you. I think I've done a pretty good job so far with exploring these characters and their relationships. Like I said in a previous chapter, I have the characters best interests in mind. That being said, I don't like being bullied into writing something just to please everyone else. I'll always appreciate and enjoy your reviews and "constructive criticisms", but I'm not changing the direction of my story because people are pissed off that things aren't turning out they way they wanted it to. I like my story and where it's going, if I lose followers because of that than so be it.

I'm sorry if this is coming off as bitchy, but I really don't enjoy being told what to write. This is the one and only time I'm going to confront this, so I decided it was best to get everything out of the way in one post.

Thanks again for reading and I hope most of you continue to follow my story.

Chapter 16

Bo/Dyson

The first five minutes of their car ride was painstakingly silent. Bo thought they would just get into the car and start talking about everything right away, but it had been the exact opposite. There was this unresolved silence between them, mostly due to the fact that neither of them knew how to start the conversation, and both weren't entirely sure they should even be talking about it in the first place. Bo knew she was in love with Lauren and that leaving her crying back on her bed was probably the worst decision she ever made, but she needed to know more about her past. She was more curious about finding out why they broke up and how her and Lauren came to be, more than her and Dyson actually dating.

"So… are we going to get this conversation started or are we going to sit in silence the entire car ride?" Bo asked, staring at the dark empty road in front of her.

"What exactly do you want to know, Bo?" Dyson huffed out. "Just because you're my mate doesn't mean that you have to be with me. Your mate is Lauren, I don't think we have much to talk about."

Bo knew Dyson had a point. Her feelings for Lauren were a lot stronger than her feelings for him, but she still needed to find out what went wrong. If she was his mate at some point, they must have been together long enough for them to discuss mating as an option. If that were true, she wondered what went wrong to cause them to break up and for her to find someone else.

"Why are you not my mate anymore?" Bo asked curiously. "Something must have gone wrong if I left you and found a completely new mate."

"It's my fault…I ruined everything." Dyson said, finally taking his eyes off the road to look at Bo. "We had been sleeping together for awhile off and on. At first it was strictly for healing purposes, then it became something more. Eventually I told you that I wanted to be with you, and I explained that wolves mate for life. You said you understood and that you wanted to try to be in a monogamous relationship with me."

"Ok…and then what?" Bo asked hurriedly.

"I had kept secrets from you, mostly about your past. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Trick made me wait. When I finally did, it didn't go over well and you basically stopped trusting me." Dyson replied. "Shortly after, you ended up getting into a bad situation with another succubus. I was nervous that you weren't going to be able to defeat her on your own and you didn't trust me enough to let me help you, so I went to see the Norn.

"What's a Norn?" Bo quickly interrupted Dyson.

"A Norn is a type of Fae that is capable of granting a person's strongest desire in exchange for what he or she holds dearest. When the exchange is made, the Norn keeps whatever was sacrificed in a bottle." Dyson explained. "I went there and asked her to give you my strength in exchange for my wolf. At the time I thought my wolf was the most important thing to me, but really it was you. For that reason, the Norn took my love for you instead of my wolf."

"She took your love away?" Bo asked shocked. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"I didn't either, but you ended up defeating the succubus." Dyson responded. "When I told you the truth, you were upset at first, but eventually you were able to move on. That's when you started seeing Lauren. I also began seeing other people and things between us were pretty good, but not being able to love you or anyone else started to have negative effects on me."

"That must have been terrible for you, Dyson." Bo said worriedly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that just to protect me. I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. Why didn't we just go back to the Norn and ask for your love back in exchange for something else?"

"I did, but she refused to give it back to me because I had nothing else to offer." Dyson informed her. "Kenzi knew how badly it was affecting me and became worried. She went to the Norn by herself and got my love back. I didn't tell you for awhile, and by that time I did, you were already in a committed relationship with Lauren."

Bo sat in silence for a while. Nothing in this world seemed to be easy. She couldn't believe Dyson would sacrifice all of that just to protect her, but she knew she couldn't change any of that now. She had never felt so conflicted in her entire life, well maybe she had before she lost her memory, but none of that mattered now. She had a feeling her relationship with Dyson and Lauren was even more complex than this, but at least she knew one thing for sure, she was in love with Lauren.

"I'm sorry for the awkward silence…it's just a lot for me to take in." Bo mumbled, finally pulling up to a parking space in front of Dyson's apartment building. "Not to change the subject completely, but who was the succubus I defeated? Why were you so convinced that I would fail?"

"We can talk about the other succubus after the Trials." Dyson answered as he unbuckled his seat belt. "I know you're probably going to fight me on this, but that story is way too complicated for me to explain in one evening."

"Ok, as long as you promise to fill me in once I survive the Trials." Bo agreed. "Thanks for taking the time to explain everything to me tonight; I'm sorry that I didn't say much."

"Don't apologize, I completely understand." Dyson said while exiting the door-less Jeep. "If you wanted to, you could come upstairs with me and we can finish discussing our previous relationship..."

"As curious as I am about all of this, I think I've heard enough for tonight, and Lauren is waiting for me back at the Dal." Bo replied apologetically. "I want to spend the night with her since it could be my last night. I know everything is crazy right now, but if I make it through the trials tomorrow, I'd really like to see where things go with Lauren and I. This bond is new to me and scary, but I love her and I know she loves me too. I really care about you Dyson, I probably always will in a way, and I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. I hope things don't change between us and we can stay in each other's lives…"

"I'll always be here for you, Bo." Dyson said as he took a step away from the car towards his apartment. "I knew telling you this wouldn't change anything, I just wanted you to know the truth. I'll see you tomorrow morning for training."

Bo watched Dyson until he disappeared into the apartment building. She knew she still had so much to learn, especially who that other succubus was that she fought, but her main concern right now was getting back to Lauren as quickly as possible.

Bo/Lauren

Bo ran as fast as she could through the Dal, down the stairs and towards her guestroom. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Lauren wasn't going to be there when she returned. If she wasn't, Bo knew she deserved it. As she approached the room, she took one last breath before opening the door slowly, terrified that she was going to be stuck without her mate the night before the Trials.

"Lauren." Bo whispered out when she saw Lauren sitting at the end of her bed, just as she had left her. "I thought…I was so scared that you weren't going to be here when I got back."

"I told you I'd wait for you." Lauren answered, still clearly upset with everything that was happening. "How did everything go with Dyson?"

Bo swiftly removed her jacket and knelt down between Lauren's legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist and eagerly pressed Lauren's body into hers. Bo knew she had a lot to explain to Lauren, but the only thing she wanted to do was show Lauren how much she loved her.

"I'm so sorry for walking away from you like that; I should have never acted so immaturely." Bo said as she gently pressed a kiss against Lauren's lips. "When Dyson told me I was his mate, I couldn't help but be curious about my past. I was also really upset about you and Evony, I know that's not an excuse, but I needed some time to get my head on straight."

"Are you Dyson's mate?" Lauren asked while Bo continued to leave lingering kisses down her neck.

Bo cradled Lauren's face in her hands and looked straight into her honey brown eyes. "I am his mate, but he's not mine."

"Are you sure?" Lauren whimpered out as Bo gently wiped a stray tear from her face. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because we are bonded."

"I don't feel that way at all, Lauren." Bo replied while gently pushing Lauren back onto the bed, so she could lie on top of her. "Right now I'm not sure about anything, but I know I want to be with you tonight and not him."

"What about after the Trials?" Lauren asked as she spread her legs wider, allowing Bo to lie flush against her body.

"I want to work on our relationship and our bond." Bo responded, planting wet kisses down Lauren's neck towards her chest. "I know we have a lot to discuss and a lot to work on, but I'd still like to take you out on that date…if you'd let me…"

Lauren tried to focus her attention on what Bo was saying, and not the sensation of her blouse being suddenly ripped open. As she felt Bo's kisses travel south on her stomach towards her jeans, she began to forget everything that happened and why she was upset with Bo. Only when the succubus stopped her movements in order to unbutton Lauren's jeans, did the doctor realize what was happening.

"I'll go on a date with you under one condition." Lauren said, stilling Bo's hands as she looked down at the succubus between her legs. "Next time an incident like this happens, you have to talk to me like an adult instead of storming out of the room like a child."

"Did you just call me a child?" Bo repeated, lifting her head up from Lauren's center as her eyes flared blue.

"Yes. I did." Lauren answered grinning. "You acted like a big succubus baby earlier and it really pissed me off."

Bo's eyes continued to glow blue as she inched her way back up Lauren's body. "I'm not sure I want to stop acting like a child…pissed off Lauren is pretty sexy."

"You like pissed off Lauren?" She asked while wrapping her arms around Bo.

"I do." Bo smiled, placing another soft kiss on her lips while grinding her hips into Lauren's center.

Right as Bo began to remove the doctor's bra, she felt Lauren's hands grab onto her sides and forcefully pushed her off of her. Not expecting the sudden shift in weight, Bo flew off the bed, taking the bedside lamp with her before crashing to the ground.

"Lauren! What the hell!" Bo yelled out from the ground.

"You're not getting any of this until you promise me." Lauren said, laughing from the bed as she looked down at the disheveled succubus.

Bo was about to respond when the door to their room suddenly flew open as Kenzi came barreling in, holding a wooden stool in her hands.

"ALRIGHT YOU FAE BITCHES! WHO'S TRYING TO MESS WITH MY BFF!" Kenzi yelled, looking frantically around the room before eyeing the half naked doctor on the bed and the glaring succubus on the floor. "You've got to be shitting me! Honestly…I DON'T even want to know what you two are doing to each other."

"Wait! It's not what it looks like..." Bo said as she stood from the floor. "We were just…talking."

"Whatever you kids are calling it these days, Bo-bo." Kenzi yelled out from the hallway, already on her way back to her room. "LAUREN YOU BETTER BE GENTLE! YOUR GIRL HAS THE TRIALS TOMORROW!"

Lauren and Bo looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably. The night had started out terribly, but the only thing they could do now was focus on the positives and try to work through their obstacles together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard." Lauren laughed out. "I think I may be getting stronger, or Dyson is just doing a terrible job with training you."

"I think you are getting stronger." Bo smiled back at her, finally climbing back onto the bed to resume her previous position. "I'm assuming you're going to run more tests on this tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Lauren responded, lifting her head up slightly to kiss Bo tenderly. "Do you promise not to act like a child next time?"

"I promise." Bo agreed. "But can pissed off Lauren stay for the night?"

"Perhaps…" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. "How do you plan on getting me riled up?"


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews and support after last chapter, it really meant a lot to me! Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter, I was definitely suffering from writers block. I decided to make this chapter a little longer because I was only able to post once this week. I'll try my best to post two chapters next week…in the meantime please review!

Chapter 17

Bo/Lauren

Lauren slowly regained consciousness when she felt a warm body move against hers, leaving a trail of licks and nips down her naked torso. She kept her eyes closed while adjusting her position, letting the soft body above her settle comfortably between her legs. Most people would have jumped awake with the sudden feeling of someone on top of them, but over the past three days Lauren had become accustomed to her mate's morning "neediness". As she laid there feeling Bo devour her body with sweet kisses and gentle touches, she couldn't remember a time in her life that she felt so wanted and needed. Sex with Evony was good, she was a giving lover who knew exactly what to do and where to touch to make Lauren scream, but it was incomparable to what she felt when she was with Bo.

Bo made her feel extremely loved and cared for. She knew every time Bo ripped her clothes off eagerly or woke her up with needy touches in the morning, she did it because she wanted to be as close as possible to the doctor, not because she needed to feed or have sex. Well, sometimes it was because she needed to feed, but even then, Bo would rather touch and satisfy Lauren before satisfying her own needs. She was still trying to grasp the idea of a succubus mating for life, but the thought of Lauren being good enough for a succubus to stay monogamous at all, made a cocky smile creep across her face.

"Are you going to wake me up this way every morning?" Lauren moaned out, raising her hips off the bed in hopes that Bo would respond accordingly.

"Definitely." Bo mumbled, while moving her head lower towards Lauren's center. "I have a difficult time controlling myself when your naked body is so close to me…do you want me to stop?"

"No…" Lauren whispered as she felt Bo give one long lick up her core. Trying her best not to wake everyone up with her moans and screams, Lauren quickly covered her face with Bo's pillow. Under the pillow, she began concentrating on her breathing instead of the feeling of Bo's tongue tracing perfect circles around her bud. She already knew she was going to get shit from Kenzi for her loud moans and cries of ecstasy last night, but she couldn't help it. She never had that problem before, generally she was a pretty quiet lover, but with Bo she lost control completely. Usually took her lovers a good amount of time to make Lauren orgasm, so she wasn't used to having to try hard not to finish within minutes.

As Bo inched her hands up the doctor's torso and began to rub her breasts tenderly while continuing her assault on her core, Lauren knew she was beginning to unravel. The need to come completely undone began to take a toll on the doctor as she removed the pillow from her face and dug her hands into Bo's brown locks, moving her hips in rhythm with Bo's tongue.

"Don't stop that feels so good…" Lauren whimpered out, feeling Bo's tongue enter her forcefully. Keeping up with Bo's thrusts, Lauren began moving her center harder against Bo's face. Unable to control the wetness that pooled between her legs, Lauren knew she was coming closer and closer to her climax with every thrust and lick the succubus performed.

"Oh god, Bo!" Lauren yelled as the first wave of her orgasm began to shake through her body.

"Bo! I know you're in there…I can hear Lauren moaning!" Kenzi yelled out from the hallway as she knocked frantically on the door. "It's 10:15! Dyson has been waiting upstairs for you for fifteen minutes! You've been banging the doctor all night, so get your ass upstairs right NOW!"

"Shit!" Bo yelled, removing her head from between Lauren's legs. "We forgot to set our alarms last night!"

"Wait…you're not seriously going to leave right now?" Lauren asked, frozen on the bed while she watched Bo scurry around the room.

"I have to! The Trails are tonight…" Bo trailed off as she put her boots and pants on, while searching the room for her missing shirt. "Babe, please put on some clothes or at least cover yourself with the bed sheet. I'm having a hard time leaving as it is."

"I'm not putting on anything if you're leaving me like this!" Lauren replied, clearly not happy with her current state of arousal. "I already started to… and then you just stopped…"

Finally finding her shirt, Bo quickly pulled it over her head and onto her body. She frantically scanned the room for her jacket and was about to leave when she looked over at Lauren's sweaty, and uncovered body on the bed.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. You know I don't want to leave, but I have to." Bo whimpered as she crawled between Lauren's legs to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll call you after training, so we can have some alone time before the Trials."

Without another word, Bo quickly crawled off the bed and ran upstairs, leaving Lauren in the most sexually frustrated position she'd ever been in. She had never been one to self "indulge", not because she didn't want to, but because she was usually busy at the lab and simply did not have time for it. Lauren also didn't consider herself much of a sexual person, at least not until she met Bo. Ever since their meeting, "sex" is all she thought about. Not just sex, but sex with Bo. It began to run through her mind so often that it started to affect her lab work. Lauren was planning on speaking to Bo about it, but she obviously wanted to run some tests first, even though she knew nothing would probably show up. It was worrying her that their control was suppose increase after spending more time together, and so far it just seemed to be decreasing. She was also worried that Bo's control was getting better and hers was the only one getting worse.

Forcing herself off of the bed, Lauren knew she only had one option- to finish herself off while taking a cold shower. It's not how she planned on starting the morning, or any morning in general, but if she didn't she wouldn't be able to get any work done today. She hoped the shower would help her concentrate on what to tell the Morrigan as well as the tests she needed to run, but deep down she knew her mind would only be occupied with thoughts of Bo.

Lauren/Kate (Doctor's Assistant from previous chapter)

"Dr. Lewis?" A quiet voice asked from the door of her office.

"Hi, Kate." Lauren smiled, looking up from the stack of papers she had sprawled across her desk. "Please, come in."

"Sorry to bother you, I know you have a bunch of work to do…but I finished your 'private' tests." Kate said eagerly. "Everything seems to be normal, but…"

"But...what?" Lauren asked intently, confused by the expression on Kate's face.

"Your estrogen levels are extremely high, Dr. Lewis." Kate responded, stepping forward to take a seat in front of Lauren's desk. "I wasn't sure if you were taking supplements, so I thought I'd ask before re-running the tests for a fifth time."

"My estrogen levels are high?" She repeated.

"Yes, as well as your progesterone levels. I've never seen a human's levels this high. I was worried at first, but since your estrogen and progesterone levels are balanced, it's not having a negative side effect on your health." Kate informed her politely. "Because they are balanced, I can't really diagnose you with a hormonal imbalance and I'm currently unaware of any potential side effects."

Lauren gently took the lab results from Kate's hand and stared at them with a shocked expression on her face. She knew that a human women's body usually produced 100-200 micrograms of estrogen daily and 20-25 micrograms of progesterone when not pregnant. During pregnancy, a woman's estrogen levels usually doubled and their progesterone levels ranged from 300-400 micrograms. Based on Lauren's test results, both her estrogen and progesterone levels were between 300 and 400. This meant that her hormonal levels were balanced…for a pregnant woman.

"This means…That's impossible…" Lauren croaked out.

"Doctor Lewis, you're definitely not pregnant. I ran multiple blood tests; every single one came up negative." Kate smiled at her, trying her best to ease the doctor's nerves. "That's why I thought you were possibly taking hormonal supplements, since I've never seen levels this high in a non-pregnant woman before…I probably should have clarified that before."

Lauren continued to stare at the results with glaring eyes. "I've never seen anything like this either. I don't know how this will affect my body or why my body is producing so much…"

"In all honestly, Dr. Lewis…" Kate breathed out, uncertain if she should voice her opinion on the sensitive matter. "It's almost like your body is preparing itself for pregnancy…like it knows it's going to be carrying a child soon."

Lauren dropped the papers and looked directly at Kate. If what Kate was saying was true, this would explain a lot of what Lauren was feeling. It wouldn't necessarily explain the increased strength aspect, but it definitely would explain the increased sexual desire and stamina. Hormones obviously affect a person's sexual desires, with hormone levels this high in an un-pregnant woman, the need for sexual intercourse would almost be unbearable. Also, since her estrogen and progesterone levels had doubled and even tripled, it was giving her an excess amount of energy, which would explain why she was able to feed Bo on such a regular basis. Since she wasn't pregnant, her increased energy and hormones were being unused, so the excess energy was given to Bo in order to increase her likelihood of getting pregnant. Obviously the more times you have sexual intercourse, the more likely you are to get pregnant. Just then Lauren's stomach dropped. The realization of everything hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of her completely. All of these changes started when she was reunited with her mate…her body was preparing itself for Bo's baby.

"Dr. Lewis, are you alright?" Kate asked worriedly as she stood from her seat and walked around the desk to check on the doctor. "I know this is a lot to take in and I know that these tests are a private matter, but I'd really like to help you. You're the best doctor we have in the lab; you're better than any Fae doctor and you're definitely the most knowledgeable person I have ever met. These tests are really interesting to me and I'd really like to continue to work on them…even if it's in secret."

Lauren concentrated on her erratic breathing and looked tenderly at Kate. She didn't have a lot of friends in the Fae world, especially over the past three years, but Kate had been one of the few people she actually trusted enough to enjoy being around. Kate was a Fairy, descendant a royal clan that originated in Ireland. She had just turned 100 years old this past weekend. That might seem really old to most humans, but in the Fae world she was extremely young considering most Fae lived to be a few 1,000 years old. Based on her file, most of Kate's relatives had grown up as Fairy Warriors; a few of the women had become Healer's in order to aid their clan's warriors in battle. Kate had obviously followed in the footsteps of her mother and became a very talented Healer. This profession suited Kate's personality and physical appearance perfectly. In human years, she looked to be in her mid twenties. Her long curly brown hair, Celtic green eyes and petite figure catered to her youthful appearance, and gave her that sweet "girl-next-door" appeal.

Noticing that she had been awkwardly staring at Kate for a few moments, Lauren finally took a deep breath and began evaluating the situation. "Kate, you've always been a good worker and I consider you a friend. Asking you to continue your research on my personal matter could put your life in grave danger."

"I understand the severity of the situation, Dr. Lewis." Kate replied. "I also consider you a friend, and you're the only person here who actually utilizes my healing skills. Working on this project would not only further my knowledge, but it would also give me an opportunity to help a friend, which I haven't done since I started working for the Morrigan."

"As much as I don't want to put your life in danger, I'm definitely going to need your help on this one." Lauren admitted, finally standing up to meet Kate's gaze. "I have my own lab set up in my apartment, meet me there tomorrow morning and we can start researching. Whatever I tell you must stay completely private, if anyone finds out about this…we could both lose our lives."

"Thank you!" Kate said excitedly while giving the doctor a quick hug. "There's one more thing…"

"What is it?" Lauren asked nervously. "The Morrigan wants you to meet her in her office."

"Right, I completely forgot about our scheduled meeting." Lauren replied. "Thank you for the reminder, and please call me Lauren from now on."

"You're welcome…Lauren." Kate replied shyly as she walked towards the office door. "Thank you again and I'll see you in the morning."

Kate left the office swiftly, leaving Lauren in a current state of shock. She needed to get her emotions in check if she was going to be able to report false information about Bo to the Morrigan.

Bo/Dyson

Bo and Dyson had done little physical fighting while at his studio apartment. Dyson was afraid of tiring her out too much before the Trials that evening. Most of morning had been spent reviewing types of Under Fae that would most likely appear in the Trials, as well as practicing meditation. Bo obviously had a hard time sitting still for long periods of time, but Dyson informed her that meditation was the best way to get in touch with herself in order to prepare for the Under Fae of the mind. For the most part, Bo felt ready for the trails both mentally and physically, but she was having an extremely difficult time not concentrating on Lauren.

"Dyson?" Bo asked, accidently breaking their meditation. "I know this is the worst time to ask, and you probably don't want to hear anything about it, but I have a question…about Lauren."

Dyson slowly opened his eyes and untangled his legs from his Lotus position. "What is it?"

"Well it's kind of personal, but you're the only person I know that has ever mated with someone before." Bo responded, mimicking Dyson as she uncrossed her legs. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself around Lauren…"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. "You've only been around her for 3 days, Trick said it was going to take some time for you to gain control around her."

"I know it's only been three days, but it's not getting better, it's getting worse." Bo said while leaning back on her hands to support herself comfortably. "When we first got together, Lauren's aura was always between yellow and orange unless we were… you know…and then it would turn red"

Knowing where this conversation was going, Dyson let out a huge breath before regaining his posture. "Ok…what's her aura doing now?"

"It's always red. Actually it's not even red, it's burning red." Bo huffed out, collapsing back onto the cold cement floor. "It's impossible to be around her without ripping her clothes off. I know you definitely don't want to hear that, but I'm afraid we're never going to be able to do anything else besides have sex. It's like this glowing red light that never turns off, and everything about it makes me ache for her…it's becoming unbearable."

"Maybe you should talk to Lauren about this, since she's your mate and a doctor." Dyson responded while shifting uncomfortably.

"I know I should tell her, but I didn't want to freak her out." Bo responded. "We've already had our fair share of drama the past three days, and with the Trials tonight, I didn't want to add it. Plus, I've been having control issues since the beginning; I don't want her to think I'm going to hurt her."

"Bo, you could never hurt Lauren or anyone else that you truly care about." Dyson said reassuringly. "As for the mating aspect of it, I've only mated with you and that didn't last long. But, my fellow clan mates went through a similar "pattern" after they first mated."

"They did?" Bo asked while quickly sitting up. "How did they deal with it?"

"Well mating happens when two people have known each other long enough to decide they want to perform a life long bond with one another." Dyson explained. "Once they've mated, they usually spend weeks consummating the bond. They tend to be all over each other until they start a family. After that happens, they are obviously still in love, but the "need" tones down a little bit."

"Until they start a family?" Bo asked dumbfounded. "You mean…like a… you mean a baby?"

"Yes, when mates produce a child it solidifies the bond." Dyson answered. "You're bond with Lauren is real and strong, but when you produce a child, the bond can never be broken. Creating a child with both of your genetics solidifies the bond so much that it can last until after death."

"But that's impossible…Lauren and I can't produce our own child." Bo whispered out, shock written over her entire face.

"I'm just telling you what I know based on wolves. No one in my clan has ever performed a soul bond like you and Lauren have." Dyson informed her. "Mating is one thing, but performing a soul bond is completely different. Fae are also not like humans, it is possible for two females to create a child. I know it's extremely rare, but based on the fact that you're a succubus that lives off life energy and has performed a soul bond…anything could happen."

Bo stared at him with her mouth wide open. There was no way Lauren and her could have a baby. She loved Lauren and would want nothing more to create a family with her, but they had just reunited three days ago, and two women creating a baby seemed completely impossible and far fetched. Not only did all of this seem crazy, but Bo was in no position to raise a child. She has no idea where she came from, she's currently living in the basement of a bar, her memory has been tampered with a long with the rest of the Light Fae and she could potentially die in the Trials tonight. Even if none of this drama was going on, Bo felt completely immature and too irresponsible to have a baby.

"Bo…I didn't mean to scare you." Dyson chimed in, trying to calm Bo down. "You asked for my help, that's all I know. But you're not a wolf and you're in a completely different situation than anyone I have ever met. You're probably just feeling these things because you guys have been apart for so long. If you're really worried about this, you can talk to Trick after the Trials. He'll probably have better insight into what's actually going on."

"Yeah maybe I'll do that…" Bo asked, trying her best to calm her voice. "Thanks for listening Dyson, your input means a lot to me. Ever since I met you guys, I feel like my life is getting crazier and crazier by the minute."

"I promise it will get better." Dyson responded soothingly. "Just take one thing at a time and things won't seem so overwhelming. I think I've trained you as much as I can, you should go back to the Dal and rest for a little before the Trials."

"You're right." Bo huffed out, standing from the ground to collect her belongings before walking to the door. "Thanks for everything you've done, I know you didn't have to train me at all and the fact that you did means a lot to me. Lauren should be back at the Dal by now anyways…I'll meet you at the bar around 6pm?"

"See you then." Dyson smiled even though he knew things were far more serious than he ever imagined.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Here's another much needed chapter! Sorry that I haven't been able to maintain two chapters a week like I used to, but at least I'm still able to post one every week. Keep the reviews coming and I promise I'll do my best to have two for you guys next week. Enjoy your weekend!

Chapter 18

Lauren/The Morrigan

Lauren quickly left her office and made her way down the marble corridor towards the elevator. She knew she had to lie to the Morrigan, but her mind was still reeling from the tests Kate ran today. Lauren was still in shock that her body was preparing itself to carry Bo's baby. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a child; she had always wanted to be a mother and knew that she was probably in the best financial position of her life to start a family. That being said, her and Bo had just reunited days ago and obviously there was a lot to discuss and consider before bringing a child into the world.

Once at the elevator, Lauren swiped her electronic card and pressed the "penthouse" button. This elevator was strictly used to get to the Morrigan's living quarters. The only person to have an electronic key to gain access to the elevator besides the Morrigan was Lauren and Evony's ogre guardsmen. Before Lauren met Bo, visiting Evony's penthouse apartment was a weekly occurrence, but now it seemed so foreign and unsettling. Last time she talked to Evony, the conversation went terribly and Lauren was left feeling used and abandoned. She knew deep down that Evony cared about her, and the only reason she lashed out was because she had been seeing Bo behind her back. She also knew that if she didn't continue to lie to her about Bo, Evony would most likely kill her in the Trials or threaten to kill her if Lauren ever saw her again.

As the elevator approached the top floor, Lauren put on her best "professional" face and casually walked through the steel doors as they opened. Like most penthouses, Evony's was fashioned with luxurious amenities, high-end appliances, as well as the finest rugs and marble floors. Not only was her penthouse equipped with a private elevator, but it had stylish vaulted ceilings, a terrace, a huge fireplace, oversized windows, a stainless steal kitchen and a completely decked out Jacuzzi. The only thing that seemed off about this gigantic apartment was Evony's overbearing use of the color red and random antique statutes that were placed throughout the penthouse. Other than that, Lauren would have assumed that Evony was some A-List celebrity based on her lavish lifestyle.

"Lauren honey, so glad you could make it." Evony said sarcastically as she walked towards Lauren wearing nothing but a blood red bikini. "Come out onto the terrace, I was just about to tan before relaxing in the Jacuzzi."

Lauren followed her silently into the massive living room before exiting through the glass double-doors and onto the terrace. "I'm assuming you have everything ready for the Trials this evening, since its starting in less than two hours." Lauren responded, upset with how relaxed and care-free Evony seemed to be.

"Of course, Dr. Lewis." Evony replied, not bothering to look at Lauren as she laid herself down on her lavish beach chair. "The two Under Fae are locked away safely in the dungeons until we're ready to introduce them to the succubus… not that it's any of your business."

At this point, Lauren could tell that Evony was still upset with her. Since the second she walked into the apartment, Evony had treated her like any other human that was under her control. Not only that, but she clearly didn't care about the Trials or Bo's potential death, which really started to piss Lauren off.

"I see that you've decided to continue treating me like your human slave again." Lauren said, crossing her arms protectively across her chest while she glared down at the Morrigan. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who demanded I sleep with Bo."

"I told you to fuck her last night." Evony responded angrily. "I didn't tell you to fuck her the two nights before that."

"Evony…" Lauren huffed out, taking a seat between Evony's legs on the beach chair. "I don't understand what you want from me, I did as you asked last night and you're still upset with me."

"Are you in love with her?" Evony asked as she straightened herself upright on the chair.

Lauren couldn't help the shocked expression that crossed her face as she tried to think of a proper response to the insanely forward and personal question. Even though she was just getting to know Bo again, she knew that she was definitely in love with the succubus. Obviously her body knew that too since it suddenly decided to prepare itself for her baby. That being said, she didn't have a clue what Evony's intentions were, and she was terrified that if she told her the truth, she would hurt Bo.

"No…I don't love her." Lauren said flatly, hoping that her voice didn't shake too much. "Like I said before…she's just feeding off me."

"Prove it." Evony responded as she spread her legs on either side of the chair in order to pull Lauren's body closer to hers.

Lauren knew what she wanted her to do, but she was conflicted on whether or not she should actually follow through with it. Bo would be beyond upset if she told her that she kissed Evony again, but if she didn't, there was a good chance Evony would do something to her during the Trials. On top of it, Lauren's hormones were going crazy today. She wasn't sure if it was because Bo left her on the brink of an orgasm this morning, or because Bo hadn't fed from her since yesterday, but the need for release was becoming more and more unbearable. As these thoughts ran through her head, she suddenly became more aware of Evony's bikini covered body and her toned armed that were loosely wrapped around her. Unable to control her raging hormones any longer, Lauren leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Evony's.

Evony took no time in deepening the kiss while she removed the doctor's lab coat. After the coat was removed and tossed to the ground, Lauren couldn't help pressing Evony's body back against the beach chair so she could lie flush between her legs. The feel of Evony's body wreathing beneath her felt familiar, but completely wrong at the same time. As she moved her mouth away from Evony's and continued to make her way down her neck towards her breasts, a sharp pain shot through her stomach, forcing her to moan out in pain.

"Lauren?" Evony asked immediately, ceasing Lauren's movements so she could bring her face up to hers. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Lauren barely gasped out; noticing the sharp ache in her stomach seemed to be moving down towards her center. "I just realized I haven't eaten all day, and with everything that's being happening lately…I think I'm just exhausted."

"Let me get you something to eat." Evony replied, concern written all over her face. "I'll get the guards to bring you some food and water while you lay here. After you're rested we can leave for the Trials together."

"No! I mean…that's ok." Lauren said while lifting herself off of Evony. "I'd really like to go back to my apartment and eat and shower before the Trials, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Evony asked again. "I can escort you back to your apartment if you want me to."

"It's alright, I can manage." Lauren responded as she gave Evony a quick kiss on the lips, hoping that she shouldn't be too suspicious. "I'll meet you at the Trials."

Evony smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. Not wanting to waste anytime, Lauren picked up her lab coat and eagerly made her way towards the elevator. Once the steel door closed behind her and the elevator began it's decent, Lauren quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Bo's number.

"What's up doc?" Kenzi answered with her best Bugs Bunny impersonation. "Bo's not happy that you blew her off this afternoon..."

"Kenzi, where's Bo? Is she still at the Dal?" Lauren asked between desperate breaths.

"Hotpants…are you ok?" Kenzi responded, noticing the doctor clearly wasn't doing well.

"I just need to see Bo now, Where is she?" Lauren repeated aggressively.

"She just left for the Trials, her and Dyson wanted to get there an hour early to prep and what not…" Kenzi responded. "She forgot her phone, so I'm headed there now too. Do you need anything?"

"Pick me up, please." Lauren mumbled. "I'm at my apartment."

"I'm on my way." Kenzi answered, realizing the urgency in her voice.

Bo/ Lauren

As soon as the beat up Jeep pulled into the dirt parking lot of the vacant factory building, Lauren got of the car and sprinted through the mangled entrance doors. The rusted corridors seemed to go on forever as Lauren frantically ran in no particular direction. Picking up her pace, she tried her best not to collapse on the floor from the building ache that was now lying directly between her legs.

"Geez Lauren, slow down!" Kenzi yelled, trailing Lauren as best she could. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Ignoring Kenzi's question, Lauren quickly turned a corner and made her way down another corridor in a desperate search for Bo. She was about to make another turn when she noticed Dyson standing against the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Dyson!" Lauren yelled as she approached him. "Where's Bo?"

"Dr. Lewis." Dyson said, surprised to see her and Kenzi. "What are you guys doing back here? The Trials are starting in a half hour…is everything alright?"

"I really need to see Bo right NOW!" Lauren yelled again, bracing herself against the wall as the ache between her legs became more of a throb.

"She's in that office getting dressed in her combat gear." Dyson answered immediately while pointing to the door directly across from them.

Lauren swiftly turned around and barreled into the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Lauren what are you…" Bo tried to say, but her sentence was cut off when she felt a wave of desire hit her full force in the chest, knocking her to her knees immediately. "Shit, Lauren…your aura is burning…I can't…"

"Bo I need you to feed off of me." Lauren said as she ran up and knelt in front of Bo.

"I can't it's too much…" Bo whimpered out, turning her head away from the bright rays that were radiating off of Lauren. "I'll lose control…my body is going crazy, Lauren. You need to get out of here."

"Just feed from me a little, Bo." Lauren said, grabbing Bo's face so they were inches apart. "It will go away, trust me."

Bo's blue orbs stared directly at Lauren with complete confusion and desire. She had no idea what was going on, but based on Lauren's aura and the semi-panicked expression on her face, she decided it was best to trust her even though she didn't trust herself. Grabbing Lauren's waist, Bo pushed her body up against hers as their lips connected in a searing kiss. Losing the battle of control, Bo greedily parted Lauren's lips and began taking large amounts of chi. She instantly let out a guttural moan as she tasted Lauren's familiar vanilla and honey essence. Unlike before, Lauren's chi felt ridiculous warm as it entered her body. With every pull, Bo could feel her body ignite internally as Lauren's essence attached itself to each of her nerve endings, sending Bo into a complete frenzy. She began pulling more and more as she pinned Lauren against the dirty floor beneath them. Knowing that she was on the verge of loosing herself completely, Bo forcefully pushed herself off of Lauren and collapsed on the ground next to her.

"Are you ok?" Lauren panted.

"That's a loaded question…" Bo grumbled out as she turned onto her back, still unable to control her breathing. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll explain after the Trials, but I feel a lot better now..." Lauren replied, still frozen in her position. "How are you feeling? Has my aura gone down?"

"It's still burning red, but it's not blinding me or my senses anymore." Bo answered while she turned her head to face Lauren. "I've never experienced anything like that before. I feel extremely full, but my need has increased…like I want to do it again."

"Ok, well at least you're full and I'm feeling better for now…so that's good" Lauren replied.

"It's not good Lauren!" Bo yelled, finally sitting herself upright. "Every day you burn hotter and hotter for me, it's making it impossible for me to be around you without ripping your clothes off!"

"It does? I mean…I do?" Lauren asked as she sat up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I wasn't in control and that I would hurt you." Bo confessed. "Plus, it didn't start getting unbearable until last night. Your body is literally dripping sex Lauren…like it's begging me to take you…"

"I'm also having a…difficult time." Lauren replied shyly. "My desire has been building since you left me this morning. While I was at the lab it started to become uncomfortable and even somewhat painful…"

"How did you know that feeding from you would fix it?" Bo asked quizzically.

Right as Lauren was about to respond, a sharp knock echoed from the door. "Bo, the Trials are starting in fifteen minutes. The Morrigan is wondering where Lauren is." Dyson yelled from hallway.

"I need to go Bo, if Evony finds out I was with you before the Trials she'll kill you." Lauren said while planting a kiss on Bo's forehead. "I'll explain everything after the Trials, I promise."

As Lauren pulled away from her in order to stand up, Bo quickly grabbed her hand and pulled the doctor down onto her lap. "Lauren… I umm… I just wanted you to know that I…"

"I know Bo…" Lauren whispered as she leaned in to give Bo a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

The Trials (Part I)

Bo walked semi-consciously down the corridor towards the large room where the Trials were being held. She was only half paying attention to the tips and reminders Dyson was giving her, most of her mind seemed to be occupied on the potent chi Lauren gave her and how her mate confessed that she loved her too. Bo couldn't remember I time in her life that she felt so complete in her entire life.

"Bo!" Dyson yelled, knocking Bo out of her current daydream. "We're here, have you been listening to anything I've been saying to you?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous…" Bo responded, taking a deep breath as she removed her sword from her holster. "I just walk through those doors and it starts?"

"Yes." Dyson confirmed. "The Morrigan and the Dark Fae Elders are up above on the balcony in order to observe you. Once you enter the room the Trials begin. I just want to let you know that Lauren is standing next to the Morrigan on the balcony. I'm not saying this to throw you off; I'm letting you know so it won't come as a shock when you see her. You need to focus on the Under Fae, not Lauren, the Morrigan or anyone else."

"Ok..." Bo replied confused. She didn't understand why Lauren would be standing with the Morrigan and the Dar Fae Elders, but she chose to put it in the back of her mind for now. "Thank you for everything, Dyson. You have always been here for me…I could never thank you enough."

"I'll always be here for you." Dyson smiled at her. "Now go in there and kick some ass, you can thank me after when you're buying me a beer."

Bo gave him a cocky grin as she turned her head and observed the steel doors that were standing between her and her potential death. Tightening her grip on her sword, she took one last deep breath before stepping forward and opening the door…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to get the Trials out of the way! I'm still struggling a little bit from writer's block, hence why I've only been posting one chapter a week. As you know, I'm making this story up as I go and none of this is pre-written. Since the Trials are finally here, I really needed to figure out where the rest of this story is going to go. After this chapter, I think I have a pretty good idea of how things will pan out, but I'd really like your input. PLEASE review and let me know what you guys are thinking! Thanks again for reading and enjoy the weekend

The Trails (Part II)

As soon as Bo entered the dark and eerie room, her body was struck by a massive solid object, knocking her forcefully across the room and into a cement pillar. She could hear the crowd above her gasp as she rolled to her side and attempted to stand up, only to be forced back down by a sharp stabbing pain in her side. Taking her free hand, she slowly patted around the side of her body close to her ribs, trying desperately to find the subject of her pain. As her hand slid over her ribs, she felt a long, thick object sticking out of her. Unable to tell what it was, she quickly pulled it out from between her ribs as a guttural whimper escaped her lips. Hearing the creature approach her rapidly, Bo stood up from the ground as quickly as she could, finally able to glance at the mysterious item in her hand. She studied the object for a second before swiftly side stepping, letting the creature stampede by her before he slammed himself into another pillar.

"A Minotaur…you've got to be kidding me!" Bo yelled up at the Elder Fae as she held up the horn that she had pulled out of her rib cage. She scanned the balcony furiously until she located the Morrigan. She was planning on throwing the horn directly at her face, but when she saw what she was holding in her arms she chose otherwise. The Morrigan was standing tall with her arms wrapped around Lauren in front of her, both of them leaning over the railing to look down at the now enraged succubus. Even though Lauren had an extremely concerned expression on her face, the Morrigan gave her a cocky grin while she moved Lauren's hair away from her neck and kissed her tenderly; loving the way the succubus eye's burned a radiant blue.

"Bo, watch out!" Lauren screamed in warning when she saw the Minotaur charge at her mate aggressively.

Without looking, Bo quickly grabbed her injured side and barrel rolled out of the way in order to avoid another collision. The Minotaur flew passed her, but stopped himself before colliding into the concrete wall. As he turned around to face her, Bo was finally able to get a complete view of the ugly Under Fae. He was extremely large, definitely over seven feet tall at least. The only article of clothing he wore was ripped jeans and tall black biker boots, leaving his enormous chiseled chest and arms completely exposed. From the neck down he looked pretty good looking, but as soon as you worked your way up to his face, you quickly realized that his head was that of a bull.

"Looking for this?" Bo taunted as she shook his missing horn at him. "Come and get it you ugly cow!"

The Minotaur snorted out his fury while he crouched down on his hands and feet, taking a full charging position. Knowing what was about to come, Bo threw the horn to the ground and gripped her sword with both hands. As the Under Fae approached her at a rapid pace, Bo widened her stance, raised her sword and glared directly at him with glowing eyes. When the Minotaur was feet away, he pounced off the ground and lunged himself directly at the succubus. Taking one fast step, Bo swung her sword forcefully at him until it slammed into his neck. Not stopping her motion, the sword gracefully sliced through his neck in one swift movement, sending the now headless Minotaur stumbling to the ground.

Bo looked passed Lauren and held the Morrigan's gaze as she strode effortlessly up to the decapitated Under Fae. Maintaining eye contact, Bo stepped over the Minotaur and gave Evony a sly smile as she dove the tip her sword into his back.

"You should spend more time choosing your competitors than running your disgusting hands all over Lauren." Bo bellowed from below, earning gasps from the crowed above.

The Morrigan glared down at her before spinning Lauren around her arms and planting a heated kiss on her lips. Unable to control the amount of fury the began running through her veins at the site of her mate kissing some else, Bo hastily ripped her sword out of the Minotaur's back and quickly ran towards the pillar connecting to the Evony's balcony. As she reached the pillar and attempted to climb it, she felt something cold and slender creep up the back of her neck towards her head. Startled by the unwelcomed feeling, Bo turned around hurriedly only to be met with a bald, skeletal looking man wearing a black robe. Not wasting anytime, the dark figure latched his extremely long fingers onto her temples and forced Bo into his dream-like trance.

The dazed succubus was awoken by the sound of crashing waves and the feel of her smooth skin being surrounded by hot and coarse sand. Opening her eyes slowly, she raised her hand above her face, effectively blocking out the blinding sun that was beating down onto her leather clad body. Wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her side, Bo gently sat herself up and observed the vacant beach, and ocean that seemed to stretch out for miles in front of her. She was about to stand up and figure out where the hell she was when she unexpectedly saw Lauren and Evony walking side by side at the waters edge, both smiling adoringly at the bundled up object in Lauren's hand.

"What the fuck?" Bo gasped out while she stood up and brushed the sticky sand off of her body.

"You're awake." A voice spoke from behind her. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Who the hell are you?" Bo asked, spinning around frantically to view the cause of her startled state. "And where the hell am I?"

"My name is Astor, I'm here to help you." He informed Bo calmly. "We are on a beach in Cape Cod, Massachusetts…a beach that's not far from Evony's and Lauren's vacation home."

Bo stared at the old man flabbergasted. There was absolutely no way that Lauren and Evony owned a house together. She raked her eyes over the short man who was draped in a long brown cloak and bared a matching long brown beard, in hopes to find some kind of clue as to why this random guy would say such a horrific thing.

"You better have a good reason for making such a ridiculous accusation, dwarf." Bo growled while taking a step towards the short man. "The gorgeous blonde woman over there is my mate, and there is no fucking way she would ever be with Evony, never mind owning property with that awful woman!"

"It's not an accusation, it's the truth." The old man replied, obviously not affected by the succubae's advances. "And I'm not a dwarf, I'm a pain-eater. Kenzi sent me here to help you."

"Last time I checked, I just killed a Minotaur during the Trials and was about to kill her-" Bo said, pointing an accusing finger at Evony, who was now kissing Lauren gently on the lips. "So, how the hell did I get here? Why is my MATE kissing the Morrigan? And Kenzi would never send someone to help me; she would come get me herself!"

At this point, Bo was enraged and confused all at the same time. Deciding not to waste anymore time with the old Fae, she turned on her heels and charged directly at Lauren and Evony. Once Evony was in range, she picked up her pace and lunged directly at her. As her body tore through the air, she closed her eyes right before she was about to tackle her. Instead of feeling body to body contact, she felt cold salt water smack her in the face along with chunks of muddy sand, as she crashed head first into the water. Frantically catching her breath and trying not to get hit with another wave, Bo stumbled out of the water and collapsed on her knees right in front of Evony and her mate.

Hair soaked, leather ruined and ribs throbbing, Bo focused her attention on the pair in front of her. She couldn't help the jealous pain that shot through her body when she realized how happy and carefree Lauren appeared to be. Her mate looked so content in her white summer dress and bare feet. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun, exposing her slender neck, soft brown eyes and high cheek bones beautifully. She followed Lauren's gaze when she looked adoringly at Evony before looking down at the bundle in her arms with the same expression. Incapable of controlling the emotions and curiosity that was consuming her, Bo slowly stood up and took a step towards the couple in homes to get a better look.

"A baby?" Bo whispered out while she stared at the small child cradled in Lauren's arms. The baby was absolutely gorgeous with dark brown hair, soft hazel eyes and fair skin. Bo could tell the by the baby's eyes that it was definitely Lauren's, but nothing about the child resembled Evony in the slightest.

"Why can't they see or hear me?" Bo asked in almost a cry. "I can't even touch her…"

"This is your future." The older Fae said from the other side of Lauren and Evony. "I brought you here to show you what is to come if you resume this relationship with Lauren."

"This isn't a relationship; our souls are bonded." Bo responded, letting her tears run freely down her salt stricken cheeks. "They have a baby together?"

"The baby girl is yours, young succubus. You and Lauren will produce a child together, one that will not only be the first hybrid in the world, but one that will become the most powerful species in the world." Astor explained. "That is why I was sent here to help you."

"I don't understand…" Bo said, looking between Lauren and their baby. "If that's our baby…why is Evony with Lauren and not me?"

"When you performed the soul bond with Lauren, you did so unknowingly. The bond was performed during the throws of lust and passion, much like how this child was conceived." Astor went on. "You're a succubus and succubae's are not meant to have one mate or a family. You feed off sexual energy, being monogamous goes against your nature, especially with a human. Once Lauren becomes pregnant, you will lose the desire to be with her and you will start feeding elsewhere. Lauren will naturally want to protect herself, no one wants to raise a child in a house where her partner is never around and is constantly bringing home someone new every night."

"That's not true!" Bo yelled, stepping around the couple in order to stand next to Astor. "I love her. I would never abandon her or our child."

"I'm not here to hurt you or relay false information." Astor advised. "What I have said will happen; it's your future if you choose to stay with Lauren. Once Lauren has the child and realizes your true nature, she will go to Evony. As much as you care to ignore it, Evony does love Lauren. She is a good leader and can support and protect the child and Lauren."

"A good leader!" Bo yelled. "She erased all of our minds! Part of the process even back fired, so she doesn't even remember who Lauren or I are! I can support and protect Lauren and OUR child much more than she can!"

"You still have much to learn." Astor replied calmly, gesturing to the two empty chairs on the beach. "Please come sit and relax. It's best we talk about this when you're not so upset."

Bo looked over at the chairs and then back at Astor. As much as she hated to admit it, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Her wet leather was now completely weighing her down and the wound in her side had only gotten worse. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, especially with Evony all over Lauren and her baby. With every word, Astor confused her more and more. Bo couldn't tell what was true and what wasn't any longer. Holding onto her side, Bo limped to the vacant chair and carefully took a seat.

"Evony did what she had to do in order to protect her kind." Astor huffed out while he took a seat next to Bo. "She had stumbled onto a prophecy that could not only end the Dark, but the Light too. She is power hungry, but there was a lot more at stake at the time. Taking over the Light in this territory, altering their memories and uniting the Fae under one leader is the only way she could stand up to the prophecy and what was to come."

"What's coming?" Bo asked concerned. "What prophecy?"

"Your child is coming." Astor confirmed. "The prophecy pertains to you and Lauren's hybrid child. She wanted to join the Fae and separate you and Lauren before the first part of the prophecy was fulfilled…the soul bond. She had no idea that you and Lauren had already bonded before she erased your memories. Obviously her plan went even more south when her memories were altered, and Dyson and Trick were able to get you out before your mind was implanted with false memories."

"Does Evony know about the prophecy now?" Bo asked. "What will happen to our baby?"

"She knows that a prophecy exists pertaining to you and Lauren. The information that I gave you regarding your mate, your soul bond, and the events that occurred during the memory altercation; she is unaware of. The reason she is unaware of them is because I just pulled that information out of your mind." Astor answered. "If you have this child with Lauren and attempt to be in her life…your child will become a powerful and uncontrolled hybrid, and will bring nothing but destruction for Fae and humans. If you have this child and Evony raises it along with Lauren, it will become a powerful and intelligent leader, altering the world as we know it."

"…and if we don't have a child at all?" Bo whispered out, feeling completely defeated and useless.

"The Dark and Light Fae will continue to fight each other until one becomes strong enough to take over the other. By that time, many Fae will have lost their lives." Astor responded while taking a small syringe out from beneath his robe. "If you choose not to have a child with Lauren, the ache and need to have a family will never go away and will ultimately destroy your bond. If you have a child and Lauren and Evony raise it, you fall into turmoil and hurt everyone you ever cared about, also breaking the bond. Either way Bo…your future is going to be lonely and has no meaning besides giving Lauren and Evony a child."

"I thought you were here to help me…none of what you're telling me is helping me." Bo looked at him angrily. "What the hell is that in your hand?"

"If you inject yourself with this, it will make all your problems go away. You will forget Lauren and everyone else that you have reconnected with. You can start your life over and never feel pain or sorrow." He said, handing the syringe to Bo. "I feed off pain; if you let me…I can take away yours forever."

Bo took the syringe out of his hand and looked at it with a longing expression on her face. Being able to start a new life, free from all of this Fae drama definitely had a ring to it. She would be able to hopefully live a normal life and not hurt anyone that she loved. The hardest part about leaving Lauren, Kenzi and Dyson would be remembering them and how much they meant to her, but this injection promised no memories what so ever. Taking her eyes off the syringe, she looked up to see Lauren dunking the baby's feet into the cold ocean water and laughing with Evony when the baby started flailing her little feet, causing the water to splash everywhere. They looked so happy together, Bo had no right to deprive her of that.

Making her decision, the succubus placed the tip of the syringe on her arm, right over her vein. Just as she was about to inject herself, a realization hit her like a freight train.

"You said the baby could change the world and make Lauren happy…" Bo said angrily as she stood from her chair and tackled him onto the sand, holding the syringe against his neck. "Lauren isn't pregnant yet! If I injected myself now, the baby would never be born!"

"Yes, but if the baby isn't born…the Fae will just continue to fight each other like they have for centuries." Astor coughed out. "No new harm would come."

"If I inject myself and forget everyone and everything, what will happen to Lauren?" Bo growled. "Just because I forget everything and start over, doesn't mean everyone else will! Kenzi, Dyson, and Lauren will all think that I abandoned them!"

"You're abandoning them for the greater good." Astor whispered, unable to catch his breath under the succubae's strong hands. "They'll eventually get over you."

"I'm not leaving my friends and my mate without speaking to them first! My child may be powerful and destructive in my presence, but I'm going to try my best to raise her and support her to the best of my abilities! If I fail then I will leave on my own, I love Lauren too much to destroy her life! I WILL NOT ABANDON MY MATE AND EVONY WILL NOT BE RAISING MY CHILD!" Bo yelled as she slammed the syringe into the Under Fae's throat, injecting the fluid into his blood stream.

Bo watched his body wreath underneath her before collapsing onto the sand beside him, letting darkness engulf her entirely.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I'm back! I'm not sure what happened over the weekend, but my writers block is officially gone! I should have another chapter posted by this weekend. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Like always, let me know what you think of this chapter J

Chapter 20

Bo/Lauren

Bo groaned as she felt a slender body adjust itself on top of her; effectively pushing it's weight against her tender ribs. The last memory she had was of her collapsing next to the Pain Eater during the Trials. Incapable of telling if she was dreaming or still fighting for her life, Bo began to will herself awake. Opening her eyes wearily, she attempted to take in her surrounding, but quickly closed them when her eyes were blinded by an extremely bright light hanging above her head. The glaring light in her eyes only made the throbbing pain in her head worse. Deciding it was best to move her body away from the object of her pain, she began to roll onto her side in order to gain her bearings. Bo's attempts failed when she felt long fingers slide down her pants and part her folds, strategically running them up and down against her core. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips at the feeling of her center being massaged thoroughly. She began to lose herself as the fingers picked up their pace and repeatedly started to rub against her nub, causing her hips to rise and fall uncontrollably. Knowing that she needed to get this mysterious person off of her, Bo raised her arms and gripped the person's waist tightly. Just as she was about to push the body off of her, she smelt a familiar honey and vanilla scent as kisses were peppered along her neck.

"Bo, you need to feed from me." Lauren whispered into her ear while she continued to coax the succubus into feeding. "You've been unconscious for fifteen minutes, some of your ribs are broken and you're bleeding internally."

Opening her eyes quickly, Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde as she sat up frantically. Once in a sitting position, the succubus slipped her hand between herself and Lauren, stilling the doctor's movements. "Where's Evony?"

"She's meeting with the Elder Fae to discuss your passing of the Trials." Lauren answered, trying to move her hand out of Bo's tight grip so she could continue her assault on the succubae's center. "You need to feed."

"Did she order you to come here and 'heal' me?" Bo asked angrily while keeping eye contact. She knew if she looked at the doctor's body, Lauren's increasingly hot aura would consume her. "Last time I checked, you were locking lips with the Morrigan, while I was trying not to be killed by the Minotaur she unleashed on me!"

"You're not honestly going to have a jealously fit right now, are you?" Lauren asked, grinding her hips down onto the succubus. "We are in one of my lab rooms, you are on one of my lab beds and I am not letting you out of here until you feed."

"I'm not feeding from you." Bo responded through gritted teeth, while she turned her head away from the doctor. She couldn't stop the flare in her eyes as her senses continued to be ravaged by Lauren's aura.

Beginning to get annoyed and frustrated at the succubae's stubbornness, Lauren slammed Bo back on top the bed. She placed each of her hands in Bo's and forced them over the succubae's head, pinning her down into an exposed position. While Lauren continued to grind her hips down onto Bo, she could tell by the succubae's blue eyes, clenched teeth and erratic breathing that she was beginning to cave.

"Please feed from me, I need it just as much as you do." Lauren hummed as she licked her way up from Bo's collar bone to her ear. "I really, really want you."

At those words, Bo frantically ripped her hands out of Lauren's grip and grabbed onto the doctor's head, forcing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lauren wasted no time in deepening the kiss, loving the feeling of Bo's warm and luscious lips against hers. Although Lauren loved the heated make out session she started, she began to notice that Bo had yet to feed from her. Worried that the succubus would continue her stubborn protest, she slipped one of her hands down Bo's stomach and into her pants. The doctor started to kiss her way down Bo's neck as she parted her folds for a second time, and resumed her long, circular massages on her core. Wetness began to pool under Lauren's fingers as her breathing became more and more frantic. Figuring that this would be the best time for Bo to feed, the doctor latched her lips onto Bo as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck!" Bo yelled while she tore her lips away from Lauren. Knowing that she was about to finish, she buried her head into the crook of Lauren's neck and tried to control her breathing.

"Do I taste bad to you now or something?" Lauren asked as she sat herself upright on Bo. She continued to cross her arms over her chest and glared down at the succubus as she waited for an answer.

"What?" Bo responded breathlessly. "I love how you taste…"

"Then please explain to me why you're refusing to feed from me!" Lauren shouted. "Since when do you have so much control? I know you're hungry, especially because you're injured! Am I that unattractive to you now?!"

"Lauren, no…that's not it..." Bo mumbled quickly while she sat up and attempted to wrap her arms around her enraged mate. "You're definitely more than attractive to me…"

"Then what is it?!" Lauren asked angrily as she pushed Bo away from her, not caring if she hurt her ribs.

"I just don't want to get you pregnant!" Bo shouted, quickly realizing that she didn't mean to actually say that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked, shock written over her entire face. There is no way Bo knew about her conversation with Kate. She hadn't spoken to anyone else besides her and Bo definitely didn't know who Kate was yet. "You don't want to get me pregnant?"

"No! That's not what I meant to say…" Bo fumbled as Lauren began to get off of her.

"Then what did you mean to say!" Lauren yelled while walking to her desk. "How does me getting pregnant have anything to do with this? You're injured and you refuse to feed from me because apparently having a child with me is too repulsive!"

Lauren didn't mean to come off so angry, but her mood drastically changed when Bo refused her over a child. She knew she wasn't ready to have a child right now; there was still so much research to do and they would obviously have to talk about having one in advance. But, she would never cut Bo off over the chance of pregnancy. They were mated, actually they were bonded. She would never be upset over an "accidental" pregnancy because she loved Bo, no matter what happened, their child would be the most cherished and loved person in the world. The idea of Bo refusing her over a potential pregnancy infuriated her more than she ever thought possible.

"I just meant…" Bo trailed off, incapable of finding the correct words. "Maybe we should see if there's any birth control available for succubae's…"

Keeping eye contact, Lauren walked straight up to Bo with a fiery expression on her face. "You're a complete asshole."

Bo was about to respond when the door to the lab opened, letting Dyson walk freely into the room holding a plate of food.

"Hey, it's been almost an hour, so I figured it would be clear to bring you some…" His sentence was cut short when he raised his head away from the food and finally looked at Lauren and Bo. "Acutually…I'm going to find Kenzi and Trick instead…"

"No!" Lauren yelled, giving Bo an aggressive push before walking towards Dyson. "Bo refuses to feed from me, so why don't you let her feed from you since you guys have the PROPER PROTECTION!"

"Lauren…" Bo gasped while picking herself off of the bed in order to follow Lauren. Her path was cut short when the doctor ran out of the lab and slammed the door behind her. "Shit."

"Lauren is terrifying when she's upset." Dyson whispered, nervous that the doctor might here him and come back. "You look like shit, why didn't you feed from her?"

"Long story." Bo mumbled, limping her way back to the bed. "The Pain Eater told me a bunch of stuff while we were in limbo or whatever. He showed me my future, I'm not sure if any of it was true, but he mentioned something about Lauren and I having a child."

"A child?" Dyson repeated while he placed the tray of food on the desk. "Pain Eaters tend to tell half truths, that's why they are so manipulative. They access your brain in order to pull facts out. Once they have enough information on you, they twist your fate and use it against you. They usually never get information regarding your future, since it obviously hasn't happened yet and is not stored in your mind."

"So…not everything he told me is true, but some of it is?" Bo asked confused. "He mentioned something about a prophecy that relates to the Morrigan and why she altered everyone's memories. I know you're saying he tells half truths, but everything he told me seemed so sincere. I could feel it, like I knew he wasn't lying. He said his name was Astor…"

"Astor?" Dyson repeated to himself. "That's a friend of Tricks, or was a friend of Tricks."

"Was?" Bo questioned. "What happened?"

"He was Tricks right-hand man when Trick was the Blood King." Dyson answered, taking a seat next to Bo on the bed. "He wasn't just a Pain Eater, he was clairvoyant too. That's why he was so valuable to Trick. Not only could he get inside enemies minds and pull out information he could use against them, but he could also see into the future. He was able to tell Trick information before it came to past."

"That means that he did see my future?" Bo asked nervously. "Hold on…what's a Blood King?"

"There's a good chance that he was able to see your future, whether or not he distorted the facts in order to feed from you, I'm not sure." Dyson replied, trying to wrap his head around everything. "Eat something. I'm going to call Trick, we should discuss this with him back at the Dal."

The Dal

It should have taken Bo and Dyson a quick fifteen minutes to get back to the Dal; instead it took them over a half hour because of Bo's deteriorating health. Once inside, Dyson picked up Bo and carried her to her bed, laying her down carefully. He knew Bo needed to feed as soon as possible. If it wasn't for the internal bleeding, things wouldn't be so dire. Bo had been bleeding for almost two hours and her condition was taking a turn for the worst, Dyson was nervous that if she didn't get help soon, she would die.

"Why haven't you healed her yet?" Trick asked angrily as he stormed into the room, carrying a bunch of ancient healing remedies. "Here, drink this. There's nothing I can do about the broken ribs or internal bleeding, this will only slow down the process. She needs to feed."

"I want to help her, but Lauren will literally kill me." Dyson responded, clearly upset over Bo's health. "She's her mate; I can't just let her feed from me. We don't know how that will affect the soul bond. Plus, Lauren's chi is specifically made for Bo; she will heal faster if she feeds from her."

"Holy shit, Bo!" Kenzi beamed while entering the room. "I thought Lauren was taking care of you after the Trials…what the hell happened?!"

"Apparently Bo refused to feed from Lauren, which resulted in an argument." Trick answered, not bothering to look up while he slowly poured the liquid into Bo's mouth. "Kenzi, get Lauren on the phone. I don't care what their argument was about. If Lauren doesn't get here within the next half hour, her mate will die."

"I'm already here." Lauren voiced from behind doorway, causing the group of them to turn around simultaneously. "I could feel that she hadn't healed herself, I came as soon as I could."

"Good." Trick finally spoke up, shifting awkwardly in place. "We'll wait outside then…"

Kenzi was the last to leave the room, giving the doctor an angry glare on her way out. Lauren was still fuming at Bo, the last thing she wanted to do was kiss her. Regardless of her anger, she couldn't deny the sick feeling she felt when she left Bo. It was almost as if Bo's pain was her pain. She wasn't shocked by this realization, considering their souls were bonded, but she definitely hadn't felt this before with her. To top all of that off, her hormones were going absolutely crazy. She was completely furious at Bo, but at the same time, she desperately needed Bo to feed from her.

"You're feeding from me. This isn't an argument." Lauren ordered as she crawled on top of Bo on the bed. "You've fed from me multiple times over the past few days and I have yet to become pregnant. Actually that's not entirely true; typically it takes about two weeks after the child was conceived to tell whether or not someone is pregnant. I've ran multiple blood tests and they've all come back negative. Even if I was somehow pregnant, it would be from our previous sexual activities, not from this one. My hormones are running rampant right now, so if you don't want to feed from me to help yourself than feed from me to help me."

"You're so hot when you geek out like that." Bo smiled up at her.

Not bothering to respond, Lauren bent her head down until her lips latched themselves onto Bo. She was still angry, but the feeling of Bo's lips on hers again took some of that anger away. This time around, Bo deepened the kiss instantly and began pulling large amounts of chi from Lauren. Loving the taste and feel of Lauren consuming her, Bo began to work her hands under the Doctor's shirt as she continued to heal herself. Right when her hands began pulling at her bra, Lauren ripped her mouth away from Bo and glared down at her.

"You're out of your mind if you think you're getting any of this tonight." Lauren informed her while removing herself from Bo's bed. "Less than an hour ago you were being a baby about getting me pregnant, now you want to have sex while our friends are on the other side of the door?"

"I wasn't trying to have sex…" Bo tried to deny as she sat up on the bed, finally feeling full and healthy.

"Right, so you were just attempting to rip off my bra for no reason?" Lauren let out a sarcastic Laugh while sitting on the vacant chair across from Bo.

"I wasn't going to rip it off…."Bo mumbled. "I was just hanging out…"

"Hanging out?" Lauren repeated. "Your hands were just hanging out on my breasts, not trying to do anything?"

"Yes." Bo answered, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Lauren shouted.

"Why do you have to kiss the Morrigan while I'm trying not to be killed by her Fae monsters?!" Bo shouted back.

"Stop being so jealous! You know if I refused, it would have only made things worse!" Lauren replied. "You're the one who's more afraid of getting me pregnant than you are of dying in the Trials!"

"I'm not afraid of getting you pregnant!" Bo tried to lie. "You're the one who is burning hot for me every second of every day!"

"Yes you are!" Lauren yelled back, standing up from her chair. "And the only reason I am burning hot for you is because my body wants to have YOUR baby! Which is ridiculous because you're acting like a HUGE baby right now and making me not want one!"

"I'm not a baby!" Bo argued back as she walked over to face Lauren head on. "Wait…what did you just say?"

"LADIES!" Kenzi yelled, barreling into the room and momentarily knocking Bo and Lauren out of their current argument. "I was expecting to hear a lot of noises from you two…but LURVE noises not FIGHTING noises. What has gotten into you guys?!"

"Is everything alright?" Trick asked, entering the room behind Kenzi with Dyson on his side.

"Apparently not." Lauren glared at them. "My body seems to be preparing itself to carry Bo's baby. But my MATE seems to be against having a child, and now is acting like a child herself."

"I'm not acting like a child! If we have a baby it will destroy the world because I can't raise her properly!" Bo yelled at Lauren. "And I don't want to have to watch my child being raised by you and Evony!"

"What?" Lauren asked shocked. "Why on earth would Evony and I raise our child? And there's no possible way that our child would destroy the world…"

Trying to calm the ever increasing argument, Dyson finally got the nerve to step in. "Bo met Astor during the Trials. He was the Pain Eater that was feeding off of her."

"Astor!" Trick yelled in complete horror. "I thought he died centuries ago!"

"Well, apparently not since he was kind enough to show me my epic fail of a future!" Bo growled out as she walked past everyone towards the door. "I'm going upstairs to have a MUCH needed drink! If you need me you know where to find me… not that you would since I'm such a BABY!"

"Bo wait!" Lauren tried to say, but failed when she saw Bo exit the room, followed closely by Kenzi.

"I think you have a lot to tell me, Lauren" Trick said softly. "Dyson, Lauren and I are going to talk in my study. Would you please try to find out as much as you can from Bo concerning Astor and the Trials."

"Of course." Dyson responded before exiting the room, leaving Trick and Lauren alone to discuss their baby drama.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I finished this chapter over the weekend, but didn't have time to actually post it. Your reviews for last chapter were amazing and I'm so happy that so many of you guys are continuing to follow my story. Please keep up the reviews and I'll try to have the next chapter posted by Thursday.

Chapter 21

The Dal

Bo made it upstairs and headed straight for the bar. Usually she would be pissed if a bar was completely empty, leaving no one for her to ogle or feed on. But this time, Bo couldn't be happier that Trick had closed the Dal early. She glared at the shelves of liquor until she found her favorite Fae tequila. Taking the glowing green bottle off of the shelf, she eagerly spun around and placed three shot glasses on the bar table in front of Dyson and Kenzi. Bo didn't bother to ask if either of them wanted some, if they were going to stay up here with her, they were definitely going to be drinking. By Kenzi's excited expression, she could tell that the skinny Goth had no qualms about getting drunk. Dyson didn't seem to mind either, considering he drank his shot the second she poured it.

"Sooo…" Kenzi said after their fifth or sixth shot. She was having a difficult time remembering because of Bo's refusal to take a break in between.

"We're not talking about 'she-who-must-not-be-named'." Bo cut in before taking another shot.

"VOLDEMORT'S BACK?!" Kenzi yelled frantically.

"She said 'she'-who-must-not-be-named, not 'he'." Dyson slurred out before resting his shot glass on the bar top.

"Ohhhh…" Kenzi said, giggling to herself while patting Dyson on the back. "Sometimes it's hard to tell what's real in this Fae…Fae…Fae world."

"You know what I don't get!" Bo mumbled as she interrupted the drunken pair. "I don't get…I don't get why I'm still so furious at Lauren, but still REALLY want to have sex with her."

"Because you're WHIPPED!" Kenzi laughed, effectively making the whipping motion with her arm.

"I am NOT whipped." Bo countered, pointing a drunken finger at Dyson before they both took their shots. "I'm a succubus, that's why."

"Yeah…the only succubus in the world to ever mate with someone because you're so WHIPPED!" Dyson giggled as Kenzi and him high fived.

"That's not true!" Bo interrupted. "I could go out right now and hook up with anyone I wanted!"

"Yeah right!" Kenzi bellowed. "You lost your succu-game the second you reunited with Hotpants! I mean, look at you right now. You're getting all drunk and upset because she called you a baby. Now you want to go down there and ravage her so you can prove that you are not, in fact, a baby."

"I agree." Dyson chimed in. "You got it bad for Dr. Lewis!"

"You luuuurve Dr. Hotpants." Kenzi sang, slapping Dyson on the shoulder. "Wait! 'You got it bad' is a song! I know you know it D-Man!"

_"You got it, you got it bad/ When you're on the phone/ Hang up and you call right back/ you got it, you got it bad/ If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track/ You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house/ You don't wanna have fun/ It's all you think about/ You got it bad when you're out with someone/ But you keep on thinking about somebody else/ YOU GOT IT BAD!"_ Kenzi and Dyson sang in drunken unison while they raised there shot glassed and pointed them directly at Bo.

"Are you guys seriously singing old school Usher right now?" Bo laughed at her two friends, only to have her smile quickly disappear when she heard a loud coughing sound resonate from the basement doorway.

"Looks like you guys have gotten a lot accomplished in our absence." Trick voiced, raising his gaze towards Lauren, who was now standing next to him.

"You're pretty." Bo said, eying the blond doctor before stumbling back onto the bar.

"HAHAHA!" Kenzi laughed while hunching over the bar top, trying her best to muffle her fit of laughter.

"Smoooooth." Dyson chuckled into his shot glass before slugging it back. "Alright Kenz, I'll carry you to your room before I pass out in Trick's study.

"Noooo…" Kenzi moaned as she was thrown over Dyson's shoulder and escorted to the basement. "I wanna sing another song about Bo."

Bo waved 'bye' to Kenzi until she disappeared down the stairs. Once she was gone, she focused her attention back on the blonde doctor, completely forgetting Trick was still there as her eyes flashed a radiant blue.

"Please take care of that." Trick mumbled to Lauren, giving a knowing nod in Bo's direction. "She's your mate."

"Don't remind me." Lauren whispered to herself, watching Trick as he exited the room before turning back to her drunk and aroused mate.

Lauren casually made her way over to Bo, knowing that with each step she took, the more aroused the succubus became. She nearly made it to the bar, but was stopped quickly when Bo picked her up and slammed her against the back of the bar.

"Can I help you?" Lauren asked, trying to ignore the strong hands that were leaving a burning trail across her toned stomach. "Everyone is downstairs, Bo. It's late, you just went through the Trials and we've been fighting about babies ever since. You can't possibly be in the mood…"

"I'm always in the mood for you." Bo growled into her chest while she ripped the doctor's shirt open with one hand. While planting kisses on the doctor's check, Bo observed a necklace she was wearing that she had never seen before. Assuming that the Morrigan gave it to her, Bo decided to ignore that awful topic for the time being.

Continuing her trail of kisses down Lauren's chest, Bo let out a guttural moan as Lauren's aura flared into an uncontrollable state. Bo had never seen anything like it in her entire life; it was like every part of Lauren drew her more and more in. She knew there was a reason why Lauren's aura was doing this and that Lauren knew why. Both of them obviously had a lot to talk about, but Bo couldn't take her eyes off of the radiant colors that were penetrating through her entire body. This was unnatural, how could she possibly be around this woman if her aura continued to get brighter and stronger.

"This is becoming unbearable." Bo breathed onto the doctors lips. "Every time I see you, your aura gets more radiant. It's almost painful for me to be around…"

"I know." Lauren whispered before planting a tender kiss on Bo's lips. "It's becoming difficult for me too. The more I'm away from you the harder it becomes. When we fought and I left you injured at the lab, my body knew you needed my chi. I felt it…I felt that you were hurt and needed me. Before I came to see you, I ran a quick test and my hormones were off the charts. I think my body was producing even more chi in order to fully heal you, which raised my hormones and lead to me being severely aroused."

"I think 'severely' is an understatement." Bo whimpered into her neck, obviously having a difficult time handling the onslaught of sexual energy. "You're hormones are off the charts? What's happening?"

"I don't think this is the best time to have this conversation. You're drunk, I'm exhausted and half dressed." Lauren replied, wrapping her legs tighter around the succubus as Bo grinded her hips into her.

Completely forgetting what her and Lauren were talking about, Bo spun around and gently place Lauren on the bar top. Remaining in between her legs, Bo grabbed Lauren's face and early crashed their lips together. She knew she was losing control at this point, but she didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was feeding from her mate. She needed to feel Lauren inside of her, consuming every part of her body. Not only that, but she needed to know what was going on with her mate. If her hormones were going to continue to make Lauren's chi flare up, they needed to figure out a way to dim it down so Bo wasn't humping her leg twenty-four hours a day. The only way to start discussing this would be if Bo was sober, so Bo desperately began to pull chi from her Lauren.

Instead of her body being consumed by Lauren's warm honey and vanilla chi, she was being attacked by a thick, smoky, char tasting essence. Trying her best not to cough up a lung, Bo backed away from Lauren, grabbing her own throat while she glared at the doctor. "What the HELL was that?"

"I'm sorry Bo; I was going to tell you." Lauren said quickly, letting herself slide off the bar top. "I didn't think you would try feeding from me tonight because we have been fighting for a majority of today."

"I feel like I just licked the inside of a disgusting chimney!" Bo growled, eyes still blazing while she raked in the doctors glowing body.

"Calm down Bo. You're drunk and need to sleep." Lauren hummed. "Let's go downstairs and get some sleep, we can talk about all of this tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be drunk anymore if I could feed properly from my mate!" Bo argued, pushing away Lauren's hand that tried to caress her cheek. "You can't possibly think I can sleep next to you when your aura is like that!"

"I'm not talking to you until you calm down and hydrate." Lauren replied. "We've been fighting all day; I'm not fighting all night too."

Keeping her eyes on Lauren, Bo walked to the bar sink and swiftly poured herself a glass of water. She gulped down the entire glass within seconds and refilled another glass. She repeated this two or three times until Lauren's stare became less concerned and angrier.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Lauren barked at her. "I told you to hydrate, I didn't tell you to chug multiple glasses of water. There is such thing as over hydrating, you know! What is with you today?"

"What's with me?" Bo growled at her. "I almost died today, I saw you making out with 'Evony', some creepy old man showed me my awful future, AND now I can't feed from MY mate!"

"You're the one who said you wanted succubus birth control!" Lauren yelled, taking a step towards the still completely aroused succubus. "So I got succubus birth control!"

"What do you mean?" Bo asked concerned. "What did you do?"

"While you were acting like a baby up here and getting drunk with your friends, I was talking to Trick about what was going on." Lauren replied angrily. "You're not the only person who has had a shitty day, Bo! Everything has been about you since you came into this world three days ago! Not once have you asked how this is affecting ME! I know you have had a lot of things going on, especially because of the trials, but I have had a lot going on too! Before you came here I was single, a slave to the Morrigan, and a good WORKING doctor! My life by no means was perfect, but at least it was MY life! Since you walked into my apartment three days ago, everything that I do revolves around whatever you want and need!"

Bo tried to speak, but she was quickly cut off by her mate's increasing rage.

"Do you think I enjoyed being kissed by the Morrigan while my mate was fighting for her life? Do you think I like being forced to do things I don't like to do just because I'm human?" Lauren growled at Bo, pushing her forcefully against the back of the bar. "If I'm not catering to the Morrigan, then I'm feeding you, or doing research for you, or calming you down when your primal succubus kicks in! I'm so behind at work because all of my time is consumed with you! MY BODY IS PHYSICALLY CHANGING BECAUSE OF YOU! My hormones are rampant, I'm producing extra amounts of chi to sustain you, my stamina is enhanced to sustain your sexual needs, and I'm constantly uncomfortable because all I think about is having sex with you because my body is preparing itself to carry YOUR CHILD! MY BODY IS CHANGING FOR YOU AND FOR OUR BABY! But no, we can't even have a civilized conversation about that because all you want is succubus birth control!"

Bo was at a loss for words. She had never seen Lauren so mad. Not only could she see the anger flowing through Lauren, but she could feel it too. Lauren was right, their bond was getting stronger. They both were beginning to feel each other's emotions, maybe not all of the time, but definitely at crucial moments. Lauren had a point, Bo hadn't thought about Lauren's feelings towards any of this. All she thought about was herself and the Trials. She knew that deep down she was just trying to protect Lauren, especially after her meeting with the Pain Eater. Instead of flipping out and getting drunk, she should have talked to her mate. She tried again to find the right thing to say, but her attempt was quickly turned down when Lauren gave her another rough shove before storming off towards the basement.

Afraid that Lauren was going to grab her things and leave, Bo ran after her as fast as she could. As Lauren approached the stairs, Bo picked her up and pinned her against the far wall, stopping her from leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Lauren." Bo said, tightening her grip around the doctor as she pushed her more firmly against the wall. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot…a selfish idiot."

"Let me go, Bo." Lauren replied, trying her best to push the succubus off of her. "Put me down."

"I'm not letting you go until we talk." Bo answered while placing a tender kiss on the doctor's lips. "I've been so messed up because of everything going on. All of this is so new to me; I'm having a hard time figuring it out. My feelings for you are so strong because of the bond and your aura is making it so difficult to think properly when I'm around you. The training, the Morrigan and the Trials have also been stressing me out. I've been taking everything out on you and I'm so sorry. I'm not used to being dependent on someone else; usually I keep everything to myself or go out and get drunk with Kenzi. I know that none of these are valid excuses…I just want you to give me a chance. I can be better for you, I promise."

"I need some time to think about all of this, Bo." Lauren said, looking directly at Bo's glowing eyes. "We obviously have a lot to discuss, but I don't think now is a good time. I'm meeting with my assistant, Kate, early in the morning. Let's talk in a week or two when I have my head on straight."

"A week or two?" Bo repeated while placing Lauren gently on her feet, but continued to trap her against the wall. "You can't do that. If we are apart from each other for a few hours your hormones get worse and I…I still need to feed, Lauren. I'm not trying to be selfish right now, but you want me to starve myself?"

"I'm not asking you to starve yourself, Bo." Lauren answered. "You're going to have to start feeding from other people."

"What?" Bo whispered. She wasn't sure if she heard Lauren wrong or if this was some kind of sick joke. In hopes to clear Lauren's thoughts, she cupped the doctor's face in her palms and kissed her gently. "You're the only person I will ever feed from."

"No, Bo." Lauren repeated while pushing the succubus off of her, so she could show her the necklace she was wearing. "You can't feed from me anymore. Trick gave me this amulet to prevent you from feeding from me. You're also incapable of breathing your essence into me. If you try, you'll only be able to pull out bad chi. Wearing this will stop me from getting pregnant…like you wanted."

"You can't be serious, Lauren." Bo argued. "I asked you if there was birth control for succubae's! I didn't think you'd go out and do something like this without talking to me! How do you know me feeding from you has anything to do with it!"

"Regardless of the fact that you're Fae and I'm human, we are both female. Therefore, the only way for one of us to get pregnant is through the transfusion of life essence. Which means your essence would have to mix with mine. That would be the only way for me to get pregnant." Lauren informed her. "That's my hypothesis anyways. There's no other way that you could get me pregnant, considering you don't have semen and neither do I."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Bo questioned. "I refuse to feed from anyone else. You even said your hormones are crazy. When I feed from you, your aura isn't as unbearable, that must mean that me feeding from you helps. This isn't healthy for either of us."

"This is what you wanted, Bo." Lauren replied as she walked towards the basement stairs. "I'm wearing this for two weeks to make sure I'm not pregnant. After that, we'll figure out where to go based on my pregnancy tests. I already have injections ready for you. They will lower the hunger, but you'll still have to feed periodically from whomever you choose as long as it's not me. I'm meeting with Kate tomorrow morning to figure out a way to regulate my hormones. If we find something, it will dull down my aura and make it more bearable for you to be around me."

"Lauren, I didn't know birth control would prevent me from being with you." Bo called after her. "That's never what I wanted. You said your body is preparing itself for our baby, don't you think we should talk about that before you do something drastic like this. You don't even know what kind of affect this will have on our bond."

"I need two weeks, Bo. After that we can try to have a mature conversation about all of this. Until then, all I'll be doing is distributing your injections." Lauren answered "I have a lot to figure out and so do you. I think we need time apart, especially if it involves raising a child. I have an extremely long day tomorrow, so I'm going downstairs to sleep. You should make yourself comfortable in Kenzi's bed."

"Lauren…" Bo called out after her, but got no response as she watched her mate exit the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's note: I decided to spoil you guys and post another chapter today! Actually, since my writers block has ended I've been able to write multiple chapters at once. I was going to post this one with the last one, but realized it would be kind of lengthy. I already have the next chapter partially written, so hopefully I'll have that posted by the weekend. I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews yesterday. That was the first time in a while that I've received so much feed back! Thanks so much and please keep it up!

The Dal

Bo paced back and forth in her room at the Dal. It had been five days since Lauren put her on "time out" and she was beginning to lose her mind. Each day that past became harder and hard. In all honesty, she would much rather go through the Trials every day of her life than go one more day without seeing her mate. The last time she saw Lauren was the morning after their fight. Lauren had come into Kenzi's room to give Bo her first injection. The only thing the doctor said to her was that she would have to come to the lab in three days for another injection. She tried to put it out of her mind, but today was the day of her second injection and she was in no condition to be in the same room as her mate right now.

Seeing Lauren wasn't the only thing that had her on edge. She knew visiting the doctor would kill her because she missed her so much, but Bo also hadn't fed once since Lauren put her in the 'doghouse'. The doctor had informed her that she needed to feed and that she could feed from anyone that she wanted. The problem is, she couldn't bring herself to feed from anyone else. Bo hated to admit it, but this infuriated her to the maximum. Nine days ago Bo could have had anyone that she wanted; all she had to do was go to the closest bar and work her succubus magic. Now she couldn't even get her ass out of the Dal, or think of anyone else besides the blonde haired doctor. Kenzi and Dyson were right; she was absolutely and positively whipped.

"Honestly Bo, you need to cool it with the pacing. I've been listening to your heels clap against the floor for at least two hours now." Kenzi said while entering the guestroom.

"Sorry Kenzi, I'm just really nervous about seeing Lauren today." Bo apologized. "I'm afraid I might hurt her."

"Why on earth would you be afraid of hurting Hotpants?" Kenzi asked, taking it upon herself to lay across Bo's king size mattress. "You've been all emo since she cut you off from 'snack time'; I think we all know that you care about her too much to hurt her."

"I haven't been feeding." Bo admitted, finally stopping her movements to look at the shocked Goth.

"Wait, what?" Kenzi questioned while lifting her head off of the bed. "We've been ordering pizza almost every night so you could have a slice of the hot pizza boy! Don't tell me I've been stuffing my face with pizza for four nights for no reason! What the hell have you been doing with him down here?"

"Talking…" Bo trailed off, not daring to look at Kenzi.

"Talking!" Kenzi repeated. "Since when do you 'talk' to hot pizza boys…since when do you TALK in general?"

"We've been eating pizza and talking about Lauren!" Bo confessed as she collapsed on the bed next to Kenzi.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Kenzi yelled. "For the past four nights you have been hanging down here with Mr. Hottie shooting the shit about the doctor who whipped your ass! How is that even possible? I wouldn't even be able to keep my hands off that fine piece of meat…"

"First of all, he's gay. I'm shocked you couldn't figure that out on your own." Bo mumbled into the sheets. "Second of all, he just broke up with his boyfriend, so he's a really good listener! And…I may have pulsed some energy into him at the end, so he wouldn't feel as bad and so you guys would think that I fed from him…"

Kenzi stared at Bo with a shocked expression. "I don't know if I'm more pissed that you lied to me and talked to him over your BFF or that he's gay! Why are all the hot men in this world gay!"

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't want to admit that I'm completely whipped." Bo apologized while rolling onto her back. "Now I'm starving, mateless and extremely horny."

"It's ok, Bo. Dyson and I were only teasing you that night. You know you can talk to me about anything." Kenzi reminded her. "One things for sure though, you definitely can't see the 'succubus tamer' looking like this. Your eyes keep flashing blue randomly, you're all sweaty, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and when was the last time you got your ass in the shower?"

"Succubus tamer?" Bo questioned. "I honestly don't know how you keep track of all these nicknames, Kenz."

"Well, it's true. She definitely found a way to tame you. Look at you; you're a hot mess who hasn't breathed fresh air in days." Kenzi laughed. "A few weeks ago, me and you would be on the prowl looking for hot bitties. Now you're a love sick teenager that got put in time out because you were more concerned about getting your girl pregnant instead of worry about her actual feelings."

"Thanks for the reminder, Kenz." Bo glared up at her. "I need to call her and cancel our meeting. I miss her, I want to fuck her and I haven't fed in days. I'm not risking the chances of me hurting her over some stupid injection."

"I'm not letting you cancel your injection. You're not feeding at all, Bo. If you don't get this injection you could hurt someone else, not just Lauren." Kenzi informed her. "Lauren's going to be pissed when she finds out that you haven't been feeding. You're putting your own life in danger and it's not healthy. As much as I love you, I'm not trying to be your next meal. We need to find you someone to feed from before you see her."

"Who do you have in mind?" Bo questioned. She didn't want to admit it, but Kenzi had a good argument. If she didn't feed soon and chose not to get the injection, she could end up hurting some innocent person. She just hoped when the time came, she could actually follow through with feeding from someone other than Lauren. "I don't want anymore pizza boys and I don't think the Morrigan would like it if I fed on her Dark Fae. Considering that the Elder Counsel haven't decided what to do with me yet, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"I'm pretty sure the Elder's want you to align yourself with them. Obviously they know how powerful you are and how much strength you could bring to the Dark. It's Evony who has a problem with you." Kenzi mused. "I agree though, keeping your chi sucking under wraps is probably the best for now. Since it's the middle of the afternoon, we can't go clubbing or to some random dive bar. That leaves me, Trick and…Dyson."

"Yeah, none of those are happening. Try again." Bo laughed out. "I'm trying to get my mate back; I'm not trying to give her a reason to hate me more. I'm almost positive when she said I could feed from 'anyone', she actually meant 'anyone but Dyson'. I may have acted like a complete idiot before, but I'm not that stupid."

"Good point." Kenzi agreed while removing herself from the bed. "Go shower and get cleaned up. I'm going to think of something in the meantime."

Lauren's Apartment

Staring blankly at the tests in front of her, Lauren tried her best to reign in her control. Truth be told, in the past four days, Kate and her had made zero progress in finding a solution to her hormones. In fact, based on the tests in front of her, her hormones and progesterone levels were the highest they have ever been. Kate kept reminding her that she was still healthy because her hormone and progesterone levels were balanced, but she was still worried because she had never seen them this high in any human or Fae, even during pregnancy. If that wasn't worrying enough, Bo was coming for her second injection today.

Over the past few days, Kate and Lauren had become close. She wasn't sure if it was because they had been working around the clock together, or because Kate seemed to truly care about her. Kate had even been sleeping in her guest room for most nights, so she could monitor the doctor's levels in case something happened. This was another reason why Lauren had become more anxious. The doctor had been straight forward with her about everything besides Bo, and she knew that the fairy healer was beginning to think that there was something missing. Kate had given her every herbal remedy she could think of. She even looked through her clan's ancient healing book and came up with nothing. She knew Kate was struggling when she began using human hormone supplements in a failed attempt to help Lauren. Even Lauren hadn't been able to stumble upon anything in any of her books. Trick had given her a bunch of reference books from his study, but all of them came up with dead ends. The only solution so far seemed to be Bo.

"Lauren…" Kate said while carrying two cups of coffee. "I ran more tests after I gave you the human supplements…nothing worked. Your hormone and progesterone levels have climbed, but remain stable. I'm sorry I haven't been any help. I'm at a loss, usually these remedies work. I've tried everything from my family's book and nothing seems to be working. I know I'm only 100 years old, but I've never seen anything like this. I feel like I'm missing something important…"

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, Kate." Lauren answered as she grabbed the cup of coffee from Kate and she took a seat across from her. "And I'm not too sure I should be, based on the severity of the situation."

"You can trust me. I think I've done more than enough to prove that over the last week." Kate replied. "I can sense how… 'uncomfortable' you have been over the last few days. What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean you can tell how uncomfortable I've been?" Lauren looked at her quizzically.

"In my clan, royal parents decide from the second you are born whether you're a warrior or a healer. Once the decision has been made, you are taken to the Elders to be marked." Kate explained. "Healers are marked with the symbol of an Alicorn by using unicorn blood. The mark, or tattoo, is made above our hearts. This blood gives us special abilities. A healers capabilities differ based on their family blood line, how educated they are and how attuned they are with various species of Fae. I'm able to read people's aura's in order to locate injuries. These injuries fluctuate by different heat waves. Once I've located the source, I place my hand directly on top of it and close my eyes. This allows me to see into the injury, almost like an x-ray."

"Why have I never heard of this before?" Lauren asked. "I've read multiple books on different Fae clans. There's nothing regarding unicorn blood in your clan history."

"Only Royal members of my clan bare the unicorn's mark. We refrain from mentioning it because if people were to find out we possessed unicorn blood, they would come after my people and use them for the wrong reasons." Kate went on. "If the Morrigan ever found out that I was marked with unicorn blood and had these powers, she would lock me up and use me for her own benefit. We actually make blood oaths the year of our tenth birthday to never speak of our mark. The breaking of that oath is death. You're the only person that knows outside of my clan. I'm supposed to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me the truth. I obviously trust you, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. You didn't have to jeopardize your life because of me." Lauren replied, shocked by Kate's honesty and Royal blood line.

"I knew I was supposed to be here, I just didn't know why until recently." Kate smiled at her. "To be honest, my mind has been a bit blurry since I got here. I remember the past three years perfectly, but outside of that I'm only able to remember bits and pieces."

"You said you could read my aura?" Lauren interrupted, trying her best to change the subject. The last thing Lauren wanted to do was reveal what the Morrigan actually did to Kate's mind. She wanted to help her, but that would endanger everyone's lives more than it would help. "Is that the same way succubae's read aura's?"

"Not exactly." Kate replied. "We are both capable of reading auras, but we focus on different waves. Succubae's focus on pleasurable waves and I focus on painful ones. Succubae's can only see consistent colors based on an individual's arousal. When I look at you right now, I see multiple colors. Most of your body is currently yellow, which is good. Your heart and mid section is more orange based, because your vital organs reside there, causing your body to be slightly warmer. By your…nether region is bright red, meaning something is wrong or you're just always this severely aroused."

"Do you always see injuries in a bright red color?" Lauren replied with a shocked expression.

"No." Kate answered. "Injuries fluctuate in different shades of red depending on the injury. Usually the deeper the red, the more severe the injury is. You're glowing. I've never seen anything like it; then again, I usually don't read arousal because not many people find that painful."

"Oh." Lauren replied, rolling here eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." Kate laughed. "I'm here to help. Let's just be happy there's not a succubus in the room right now. Your aura is bright to me; I can't imagine what it would look like to one of them."

Kate was clearly making a joke, but Lauren knew the truth behind her words. If she was feeling this bad, she couldn't imagine how Bo must be feeling. There was absolutely no way that she could let the succubus come over for her injection when her hormones were causing her aura to flare up. Bo said it was painful to be around her five days ago, and that was when she had fed from the doctor multiple times in one day. If Bo saw her like this now, her primal instincts would surely take over causing her to harm anyone that got in her way. At this realization, Lauren openly cursed herself because of her own stupidity.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked nervously in response to the doctor's cursing.

Lauren was about to answer when she felt the pocket of her lab coat vibrate. Digging her hand into her pocket, she quickly took out her phone and glared down at the screen. It was a text from Bo.

"The source of my problem is on her way here." Lauren informed Kate abruptly. "I have fifteen minutes to explain everything to you, so listen closely and take notes if you need to."

Bo/Kenzi

Bo and Kenzi made there way down the complex's hallway towards Lauren's apartment. They ride over should have been fifteen minutes, but it somehow turned into a half hour when Kenzi decided to pull over at the closest gas station to get candy.

"I'm supposed to be getting on the doctor's good side." Bo said, hitting her best friend on the arm as they walked. "Being late for my first appointment with her is not good!"

"I was hungry!" Kenzi glared at her friend while she rubbed her injured arm. "It's not like things could go worse than the last time we were here! Hopefully this time you won't go all crazy succubus and throw me across the room at the sight of doctor Hotpants."

"That's not funny, Kenzi." Bo said as she knocked on Lauren's door.

Expecting to see Lauren open the door, Bo was completely shocked to see a petite, curly haired brunette answer her knock. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Lauren's assistant." Kate said with a huge smile plastered across her face. "My name is Kate, you must be Bo?"

"Yes, and this is my friend Kenzi." Bo said as she shook Kate's hand. "Where's Lauren?"

"She's upstairs in her room freshening up. She'll be down shortly." Kate informed her while letting the pair enter the apartment. "We haven't been able to get much rest lately because of the multiple tests we've been running on Lauren."

"Is she ok?" Bo asked nervously, eyeing the item in Kate's hand. "Are those handcuffs?"

"Oh these…" Kate said nervously while raising her hand. "Yes, well sort of. They are going to act like handcuffs. It's really just a strong type of rope. Lauren and I haven't been able to stabilize her hormones. They've actually done the complete opposite and have increased, causing her aura to flare up even more. For a succubus, it will be unbearable to be around. Lauren wants to give you your injection, but…"

"She's afraid I'm going to hurt her…" Bo interrupted sadly. "I would never…"

"I know." Kate chimed in. "She trusts you, we're just in uncharted territory right now. I've never seen anyone's hormones this high, I've never heard of a succubus performing a soul bond, and Lauren's body is obviously changing itself for you. We just need to take extra precautions because this is all new and you guys have been separated for a few days."

"You're right." Bo agreed. "I don't want to risk hers or anyone else's lives because I was too arrogant to listen to Lauren. I made that mistake once, I won't do it again."

"Thank you for listening." Kate said happily. "I was a bit worried about telling a succubus that I was going to be tying her up."

"I've heard worse." Bo laughed. "Where does Lauren want me?"

"She said that cement beam over there runs down through the entire complex, so it's unlikely that you'll be able to break it." Kate answered, pointing over to the beam that divided the living room from the kitchen.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Bo huffed while making her way towards the beam. Once there, she rested her back against the beam and wrapped her arms around the solid object behind her. Feeling Kate's nimble hands tie the knots around her wrists, she knew there was no way she was getting free. "Looks like you've done this before."

"I've been around for 100 years, so I've tied a few knots in my lifetime." Kate chuckled. "Lauren should be down shortly. Kenzi and I are going to stay up in her room while she's down here, just to make sure nothing happens."

"Why can't we just stay down here?" Kenzi asked in between chews. "She's just getting an injection; it'll only take a second."

"That's not entirely true." Kate answered. "Lauren wants Bo to feed from her."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed post! Just a heads up- this chapter is shorter and mainly just fluff. I feel like every chapter has been drama filled, so this is well deserved. I'm going to be honest; I have a difficult time writing love scenes. I'm really immature about them, so I constantly blush and get awkward which results in me taking lots of breaks. I'm in my twenties, but my maturity level obviously isn't up to par lol. On a positive note…I somehow manage to get through each sex scene like an adult! Since it's 4th of July weekend in the U.S. this is probably going be the only chapter I'll be posting this week. I promise my next chapter will be longer, and I'm sure this chapter will hold all you doccubus fans over until then. Feel free to review!

Lauren's Apartment

"She wants me too feed from her?" Bo asked, dumfounded. "The whole reason she put me on time out is because she was pissed that I asked about birth control. I thought she wanted to wait to see if she was pregnant."

"She's not pregnant, I can assure you." Kate replied honestly. "If women were able to get pregnant from succubae's feeding on them, they would probably be banned from feeding on them in general. Succubae's need to feed to survive, if women became pregnant after every feed it would cause serious problems in both the Fae and Human world."

"Oh." Bo whispered, feeling completely stupid. "I never thought about it that way. If that's true, then why did Lauren flip out about the birth control…she could have just told me that I couldn't get her pregnant by feeding."

"She was nervous because of the hormone levels and because she didn't know if the soul bond made it easier for her to become pregnant. You are capable of getting her pregnant, we just don't know how yet. All we know is that it's going to involve more than feeding." Kate answered as she grabbed Kenzi's hand and walked towards the stairs. "We're going to research this further, Lauren should be down momentarily."

Bo waited patiently for Lauren to come downstairs. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to feel extremely nervous. The fact that she had to be tied to a cement beam in her mate's apartment made her increasingly uneasy. As she adjusted her hands behind her back to make herself more comfortable, she heard the door upstairs creek open and heels clap against the solid staircase. When the sound got closes and closer, Bo raised her head in anticipation of finally seeing the beautiful doctor.

Nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of sexual energy she was about to be hit with. The second the doctor cleared the stairs and entered the living room, Bo was consumed with an overwhelming pulse of sexual desire. Unable to control the need coursing through her body at the sight of Lauren, Bo collapsed helplessly to her knees while her arms remained tied behind the beam.

She could feel her eyes blazing as she stared at Lauren. The doctor's aura was so bright; she could barely make out the outline of Lauren's body. With every step Lauren took towards her, another wave of the doctor's aura penetrated Bo deeper. Growling, Bo tried helplessly to break free from her restraints. She didn't care about the pain that shot through her arm every time she attempted to untangle herself, or about the bruises that began to mark her wrists. The ache and need consuming her was far more painful than anything she had experienced. She knew she was slipping, she could feel the succubus taking over and this time she was positive that she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Lauren could see how much Bo was suffering while she approached the barely tamed succubus. She silently cursed at herself for letting things get so out of control. She knew they were mated and that her extra production of chi and hormones were because of their bond; cutting Bo off was the most unintelligent thing she could have done. As she knelt down in front of Bo, she noticed her ragged breathing and clenched teeth. Bo looked away from her while she strained against her restraints. The last thing Lauren ever wanted to do was tie her mate up, but she had no other option. Lauren was struggling with being away from Bo more than she thought possible. Her hormones were crazy, her aura was off the charts and she needed her mate badly. If she was feeling this terrible within five days, she couldn't imagine what Bo was going through.

Lauren slowly extended both arms and cradled Bo's face in her delicate hands, forcing the succubus to finally look at her. "Bo…when was the last time you fed?"

Bo didn't answer. Instead she continued to glare at Lauren with glowing blue orbs while she forcefully pulled against the cement beam, trying her best to break free. Lauren could see small cracks beginning to form up the beam with every pull the succubus gave. This beam ran down the entire apartment building, Lauren couldn't understand how it was possible for her mate to crack it. If Bo managed to fully break the beam, the whole apartment building could become unstable. Nervous by the potential harm she could cause, Lauren frantically tried to calm Bo down.

"Bo you need to calm down and listen to me. You're breaking the beam; if it falls it could hurt me, you Kate, Kenzi and everyone else in the building." Lauren informed her while rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on the succubae's cheeks. "Do you want to hurt me?"

"No." Bo finally growled out, ceasing her movements momentarily. "I didn't feed."

Attempting to hide the shock on from her face, Lauren took a deep breath and continued to stare at the succubus. Part of her was happy that Bo only wanted to feed from her, but the other part of her was furious that she starved herself and went against doctor's orders. Lauren decided to tie Bo up because she knew how her hightend aura would affect the succubus, and that was when she assumed Bo had been feeding. Now that she knew the succubus had yet to feed, she could see why she was breaking through the beam. "You need to feed."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Doctor." Bo snapped. She didn't mean to come off so rude, but the succubus was beginning to take full control. "Isn't that the reason why I am tied to a cement beam in your apartment right now? So I can feed from you without hurting you?"

"Bo, I'm sorry." Lauren whispered, feeling extremely guilty about starving her mate and tying her up. "I was confused and scared. My body is physically and mentally changing, I tried to do the right thing and evaluate all of our options. I made all of the wrong decisions and now we are both suffering because of me. I tied you up as an extra precaution, not because I thought you would hurt me. Last time you were here, you threw Kenzi across the room and got in a brawl with Dyson over me. I'm more concerned about Kenzi and Kate's safety if they came down here. I know you won't hurt me.

Instead of responding, Bo leaned her body as forward as she could towards Lauren, beckoning the doctor to kiss her. Picking up on the cue, Lauren inched her way towards Bo, so their bodies were flush together. Bo placed a tender kiss on Lauren's lips before she pulled away abruptly, panting. "We need to do this slowly. I'm barely controlling the succubus as it is, if we go fast I'll lose myself."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement before slowly pressing her lips against Bo's. She could feel the succubus tense when she licked her bottom lip, coaxing Bo to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Bo willingly opened her mouth, letting their tongues begin their duel for dominance. As they continued to kiss, Lauren became aware that Bo was not planning on feeding from her anytime soon. Knowing that they both need her to feed, Lauren cautiously slipped her hand up Bo's shirt while she trailed wet kissed down her neck. She could feel Bo's stomach contract with everything movement of her hands. The doctor let her fingertips linger at the base of the succubae's bra before she pushed the fabric up and began kneading Bo's breasts gently. When she felt the succubus jerk under her restraints, she slowed her movement and focused her attention back on Bo's lips. Lauren was trying her best to respect Bo's wishes and go slowly, but the doctor was having a difficult time keeping herself in control. The feel of Bo's ample breasts under her fingertips was sending her over the edge. She didn't know how it was possible to need someone so badly, especially when they were only apart for five days. Easily losing her control, Lauren's mouth moved swiftly from Bo's lips, to her neck and over her raised shirt to her stomach.

The succubus moaned at the feeling of Lauren's hot breath on her cold stomach; sending her mind into a heated blaze. The doctor bit just above her naval, then higher to just under her breasts. Lauren nipped and sucked on her as if she had been away from Bo for years instead of days. Her body shuddered as she felt Lauren's mouth replace her hands on her breasts. The feeling of the doctor's wet mouth engulfing her taught nipple was abruptly replaced when Bo felt Lauren stroke and grab her core through her pants. The pressure of her leather pants against her dripping center was agonizing. Whimpering, Bo forcefully pulled the rope against the beam, trying desperately to free her hands. Hearing a sudden cracking noise, Lauren stilled her movements in order to look at the succubus.

"Too fast?" She asked concerned.

"I can't take anymore four play." Bo replied panting. "I just need you inside of me. Now."

Smiling at how aroused she managed to get the succubus, Lauren brought their lips together in a passionate kiss before diving her hand into Bo's pants. As she slid her fingers through her folds, she was shocked at how wet the succubus actually was. She stroked her center a few times before slipping two fingers into her core, resulting in a guttural scream from the succubus. Figuring Bo was only going to last a few seconds, Lauren pounded her fingers in and out of her, earning deep moans with every thrust. Soon the entire downstairs was filled with loud moans and whimpers. The doctor was about to yell at Bo to feed, when she felt a familiar tug from deep within her. Bo continued to ride Laurens hand while she pulled continuous chi from the doctor. With every pull of chi, Lauren became more and more aroused. She picked up her pace when she felt t Bo begin to tighten around her fingers, knowing that herclimax was approaching. Unable to control the severity of her orgasm, Bo ripped the rope tying her to the beam and collapsed onto Lauren, causing a huge crashing sound as they hit the floor.

"BO! DON'T EAT LAUREN!" Kenzi yelled while she barreled down the stairs, Kate right on her heels. "Ew gross!"

"Go back upstairs!" Bo yelled, trying to control her breathing and focus on anything else besides Lauren's fingers that were still inside of her.

"I'm sorry!" Kate said blushing as she covered her eyes. "The moaning stopped and we heard a loud noise so we thought…"

"Keep your eyes covered!" Kenzi ordered, pulling Kate to the stairs. "I told you, when you start therapy like me…you should make Bo pay."

Once the pair disappeared upstairs, Bo looked down at the completely embarrassed doctor. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to break free..."

"I know, It's ok." Lauren said, biting her lip. "Did you see Kate's face? I think we scarred her for life."

"She'll be fine." Bo chuckled before planting a kiss on the doctor's forehead. "If she isn't, you can pay for her therapy and I'll pay for Kenzi's. Chances of them walking in on us again are highly likely..."

"Really?" The doctor questioned, wiggling her fingers inside of Bo. "I do believe it's your turn to return the favor…unless you're not up for it…"

"We have five days to make up for…" Bo responded cockily. "Are you sure you can handle it."

"Positive." Lauren laughed as she flipped them over. She knew they had a ton to talk about and that Kenzi and Kate were upstairs, but for once in her life she didn't care. The past few days have been the most hectic days of her life, and now the only thing she wanted to do was Bo.


End file.
